Painful Memories
by Master of all Perverts
Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper...Only one man in the tribe knows that she once had a lover, Hiei... full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments. **

* * *

They all watched in growing concern as she convulsed on the ground, her eyes seeming to roll into her head till only the whites of her eyes could be seen. One man got on his knees next to her, attempting to hold her still so she would not damage herself while she thrashed around. As soon as he tried to touch her, however, a jolt of blue electricity zapped his hand, causing him to hiss in pain.

As they all stood there, completely helpless as their leader writhed in pain on the ground, she was unaware of the danger she was putting herself in. Pictures were flashing by in her mind, terrible visions of blood and death. People screaming as they scratched at their heads, drawing blood with their growing panic. They were running, their hearts pounding and their bodies burning; running from a figure in black.

" Do you see them?" a voice whispered. Suddenly she was standing in a field, thousands of small crosses scattered across the hills. A man stood next to her, wearing a brown cloak soaked in what looked like blood. His eyes were pure white, but he still seemed to see her.

" Who is it I see?" she questioned, her eyes flickering around. " Why have so many died?"

"… Should you not know already?" he asked, his face emotionless. He took a step closer to her, inspecting her face with his white eyes.

" Where have you taken me?" she demanded, putting her hand to her belt. She had expected to feel her sword at her waist, but instead felt only a soft cloth. Looking down at herself she frowned. Instead of her trousers and cotton shirt, she wore a tatty dress with purple flowers on it. " Where are my clothes?"

" A woman should wear a woman's clothing, should she not?" he chuckled, letting his eyes sweep across the graves in front of them. " … The is the gravesite of a battlefield. Many were lost."

" Why have you shown me this?" she asked, her voice a whisper. Suddenly they stood before a stone, surrounded by the muddy crosses. At his nod, she took a hesitant step towards the grave. Weeds covered almost the entire stone, and it took her a moment to clear enough of it to see the name. Etched into the rock was one name: Amino. " No!" she shouted, jumping back as if it had burned her. " What trickery is this?!"

" 'Tis no trickery," the man boomed, his voice seeming like that of an army's. Out of the ground came a large shake, followed by the hands of the deceased. Barely any flesh covered their hands as they grabbed at her legs and skirt.

" Get away!" she shouted, kicking at the hands trying to bind her. The man watched with a grin as she panicked, trying to escape the skeleton hands to no avail. They tore at her dress, ripping off bits and pieces as she tried to escape their cold grip. " Why do you do this?! Why to me?!"

" A vision of what is to come," he called after her, his voice carrying across the field easily. She was running and kicking at them; her skirt held her back, as she had not worn such frivolous clothes in years. A hand grabbed her right ankle, and suddenly she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

" No!" she screeched, tearing at the hands that clutched her. " No! Get away from me! I am not dead!"

" … Do you think that you will live forever?" he questioned, looking down at her as she struggled. " With the way you live?"

" I am not dead yet!" she shouted frantically. Still those cold hands reached for her, but they would not stop.

" Why not go back to your old life?" he asked her. She followed his gaze and gasped at what she saw. There stood the old her, from the life that seemed so long ago. She was wearing ningen clothes, smiling at her with a carefree smile.

" That is not who I am," she spat, renewing her efforts to free herself. No, that was the old her; the one that cared for such stupid emotions such as love and loyalty. Now she was free from such burdensome feelings.

" … You look but you see nothing," he growled at her. This was the first emotion her had really allowed to spread on his face: anger. And it frightened her.

" I put that behind me!" she grunted, somehow forcing herself to her knees. " You wish to know what I see?! I see a pathetic ningen onna who experiences pain because she is ruled by her emotions. No longer will I feel such pain! I will not be so weak as that; not in a thousand years!" She winced as the man let out a booming laugh, echoing eerily around them.

" So naïve!" he wheezed, holding his sides as if they hurt. This, she decided, was much scarier then his anger. " Your mind is clouded by your nonsense!" Once he calmed himself down, he looked at her with a grin. " Look."

Following his pointed finger, she gasped at what she saw. There, standing where her own figure had previously stood, was Hiei. His crimson looked down at her, his face as emotionless as the cloaked mans had been. " Hi… Hiei," she stammered, no longer paying attention to the hands grabbing at her. He continued to stare at her, his arms crossed over his chest. " Hiei! It's me: Kisa!"

" Hn. You're not her," he growled, narrowing his eyes at her. " My onna would never see emotions as a weakness."

" But…" she argued, feeling tears sting her eyes. Why was he acting so cold? " I only… it hurt so much after you left!"

" Foolishness," he grumbled, turning his back to her. " You're not worth my time." She and the old man watched as he began marching away.

" Hiei!" she shouted, somehow managing to scramble to her feet. " Wait! I l… I love you!" She ran after him, tripping every few steps from the dead hands reaching for her. Even though those cold, slimy hands sought to pull her down, to keep her with them, she continued after him.

He was so close to her now; all she wanted was to hold onto to him and never let go. " You think you can leave?!" the man roared, suddenly blocking her way. " You have chosen your path, and you cannot stray, else you will die earlier then planned."

" I don't care!" she fumed, pushing the man out of her way. " I'll make a new damn path!" The man watched her chase after the apparition, a small smile gracing his features.

" … Some progress, then," he mumbled. And he closed his eyes, and disappeared.

Hiei suddenly stopped walking, looking over his should at her as she threw her arms around him. " Don't leave me," she sobbed, clutching his body as close to her as she could. " Please… I don't want to be alone…"

" Hn," he grunted, his eyes softening. He turned around in her arms and embraced her, resting his head on top of her own. " That's my onna." They were motionless, enjoying the feel of each other's warmth after they had been separated so long. " Do not forget who you are," he whispered, whipping the tears from her cheeks. " I will find you… be strong until I do."

" NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

The men around her jumped back as she screeched out those words, eyeing her warily as the convulsions stopped. " Amino sama?" one whimpered, daring to take a step closer to his leader. They all watched as she closed her eyes for a long moment, finally opening them a minute later. Her pupils were large, and she seemed very far away indeed. " Amino sama?" he asked again, causing her eyes to swivel around to find him.

Looking at his brown wolf ears and his strange, blue eyes she whispered: " Hidari?"

" Thank goodness," he breathed, stooping down to get a better look at her. " You had a fit, Amino sama. Are you alright?"

"… I saw him," she muttered, her eyes looking off into space.

" Who, Amino sama?" he asked, a frown on his face. She had _seen _someone during her fit? This didn't sound good.

"… The one I told you about," she said quietly. " … Hiei…"

Hidari looked around at his companions, motioning for them to go away so he could speak privately with the girl. Once they had left her carefully reached out a hand to her, sighing in relief when he was not shocked. He gently sat her up, letting her lean against his knee for support. " Have you had these fits before?" he questioned, keeping his voice soft to try and keep her as calm as possible. Last time she had spoken of the fire demon, Hiei, she had ended up drinking her weight in alcohol and had then proceeded to smash everything she could get her hands on. He did not wish for a repeat performance.

" Never," she answered. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, and could feel a headache coming on.

" You had a… vision, then?" he questioned warily. Hidari had never been a brave man when it came to angry woman (who was?), and Amino sama had proven to be very skilled at being angry. And shouting. And throwing things…

" … I'm not sure what it was," she mumbled, whipping a trail off drool from her chin. " … Tell me, Hidari. Do you believe emotions are weaknesses?"

Surprised by her sudden question, he took a moment to answer. " I believe they become so if you let them," he said slowly. Amino sama was a very tricky woman, and could easily be looking for a fight. " I feel what I feel, and it is just so. I will not run from them, or hide. It would be a fools battle, if you ask me." Hidari bit the inside of his cheek, not impressed by his choice of words. Amino sama had once spoken to him about such things- while she was drunk. She found all emotions useless, and when he had foolishly argued with her, she had thrown a half empty keg at him.

" … So it is," she breathed. Hidari looked at her strangely for a moment. There was something to her face, other then her wide, frantic eyes, that looked different then what he normally saw. Then, he knew exactly what it was. She looked sad. Depressed even. He had never seen such emotions on her face.

" Amino sama," he said in concern, looking into her eyes. " What happened?"

" … He saved me," she answered.

" From what?" he asked. " If I may be so bold."

" Myself," she muttered, looking up at him with a smile. Now _that_ was a surprise. Never before had anyone seen Amino sama _smile._ Oh, she had plenty of evil grins, but _never_ had _anyone_ seen her smile in any other way. She seemed almost… content. "… We should head home. The pack will be expecting food…"

* * *

**This is kind of a test run for this series. If you like it, I will be sure to continue. And future chapters will not be so short, just to let you know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer some questions: no, this will not be entirely composed of flashbacks. Quite a chunk of it will be, but I wouldn't make you suffer through an entire story of flashbacks. This chapter will, however, have quite a few of them. Other then that, you will have to read to find out what happens next.

* * *

**

Quote of the day:

**In three words I can sum up everything I've learned in life; it goes on. (Robert Frost)**

* * *

**Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments.**

* * *

The rain fell down in sheets, making it hard to see. Mud pooled around a large cave, erasing the numerous footsteps that had previously been there. Thunder boomed in the distance, covering the sounds of laughter within the cave. Inside there were many fires burning, but one was larger then the rest, seating over twenty figures. This was the place of honor in the pack; where only those who were old and wise, or young and strong were allowed. These were the leaders of the Gahir wolf pack.

Hidari was drinking happily next to a withered, gray haired old wolf that was gnawing on a piece of meat. Usually Amino sama would be sitting right next to him, boasting loudly about the young wolves in the hunting pack who had shown such promise on that days hunt. But today he sat alone, next to the old man and a young wolf that was blabbering on about how he had single handedly killed the old boar demon they were now feasting on. Casting his eyes around to look for his leader, Hidari smiled as he spotted her.

Amino sama was sitting near a bunch of women, holding a bundle carefully in her arms. Zehi, the wolf demoness who had just recently given birth, was holding an equally sized bundle in her own arms as she chatted with the other women. Akiho just continued to stare down at the child in her arms, a sad smile on her face as she cooed softly at the baby. Everyone knew of Amino sama's love for children, and had often wondered how she could be so cruel with her enemies one moment, and so kind to wolf pups the next. They had eventually surmised that since she was leader, and thus couldn't have children of her own (as they would slow her down), she had always smiled so sadly because she wanted her own children. Only Hidari knew the truth. He had only just found out himself, and it had shocked even him.

* * *

" _I was once normal," she muttered, looking down at her scared arms with disgust. It had only been a few weeks ago that she had been attacked by a demon in ningenkai. He was a low class bear demon, according to Kurama, one of the strange men that had saved her. She had had no knowledge of the mystical beings called youkai, and her first encounter had scared her. Now she could no longer leave her own home without looking around fearfully, clutching a pocketknife in her coat pocket so hard her knuckles would turn white. If only she could bring a gun with her, not that it would kill these demonic monsters, but at least then she had a chance. _

_Then Kurama had found her again. He must have noticed the nervous gestures she gave off, and immediately offered her to see a Reikai psychologist. She had refused. So, when she continued to ignore his good advice, he had relented and offered her to live at his apartment. " You'll have your own room," he had explained. It was strange, thinking of living with a demon, but she had finally accepted. He did not seem too dangerous, quite the opposite really. Kurama was gentle and kind, and would often sit with her to calm her daily fears. Living with Kurama meant she also met Hiei quite often. _

_The fire did not make her feel safe. He was constantly glaring and fingering that katana of his. When he came around, Akiho made sure she locked her door. " Why do you like him?" she finally questioned Kurama. He had looked up at her from his seat on_ _the couch, folding his newspaper over neatly before talking to her gently. _

" _Who?" _

" _Hiei san," she muttered, crossing her arms. She did not like the way he was looking at her. Like a parent looking at a child. _

" _I could trust Hiei with my life," he answered calmly._

" _He doesn't seem trustworthy," Akiho said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. _

_It took him a long moment to answer. " He doesn't like to admit it," Kurama began, crossing his arms behind his head, " but Hiei has been deeply hurt by this world. He has had to become emotionless and uncaring to survive. However, Hiei does care for his friends, or 'allies' as he puts it. He shows his respect for them by trusting their judgment, which is a hard thing for him to do." When she remained silent, Kurama smiled at her gently. " In a way, you two are very alike." _

" _I'm not an icicle," she grumbled. _

" _Not quite," he chuckled. " But neither is Hiei. He just lets you think he's an icicle. That way people will stay away from him and he won't have to worry about hurting again."_

_The next time Hiei stopped by, Akiho did not lock herself in her room. She nervously asked both he and Kurama if they would like tea, and when he gruffly nodded she scurried off. Maybe, in a strange way, they were alike. _

* * *

Hidari was broken out of his musings when the wolf next to him scrambled over, allowing Amino sama to sit next to her 1st advisor. " You seem miles away, Hidari," Akiho commented, taking a bite of the meat offered to her.

" Perhaps, Amino sama," he admitted, taking another bite as well. When she did not continue to talk to him, obviously more concentrated on eating, he allowed his thoughts to drift.

What had made him think of that story? Oh, yes, the cub. He remembered now. The one thing that would shock everyone else in the pack, had they known.

* * *

_For some reason, Hiei began showing up when Kurama was not there. He would climb in through the window, as he always did, and sit on the couch in the living room. Akiho found it very strange at first, but eventually shrugged and got used to it. She would always ask him if he wanted anything, but he would always answer with a low 'no'. Then she would grab a book and sit on the other end of the couch, never very comfortable with leaving her quest alone. _

_One day, he had barely staggered into the room before he dropped like a stone to the ground. " Hiei san?!" Akiho had screeched, running over to his side. Her shaking hand immediately went to his throat, searching for his pulse. Breathing out a deep sigh as she found it, Akiho set to work. Hiei would not like being accepted into a ningen hospital, and it would be dangerous if a doctor noticed he wasn't human, so that was out of the question. Kurama would not be home for another hour at least, and he didn't turn his phone on until he was done with work in half an hour. _

_She somehow managed to drag his heavy body into the living room, laying him down the couch. Tearing off his shirt, with a mumbled 'gomen' before she did, Akiho cringed at the sight. A large gash covered his torso, the blood flowing much more now that his shirt was not stopping it. On his right arm was a large burn, starting at his elbow and ending at the tips of his fingers. Akiho quickly rushed off into the bathroom, shoved aside items that were useless to her in the closet, and ran back into the living room with a first aid kit. _

_First she cleaned up as much of the blood as she could from his chest, reigning in her desire to be sick. Then she wrapped gauze around his chest, finding it much more difficult then she had thought. Once that was down, she frowned down at his arm. How severe was his burn? Hell, what was she supposed to do to heal a burn this big? She finally decided to gently wash his arm before wrapping more gauze around it. Looking at the clock, she called Kurama. _

" _I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he assured her before disconnecting. Akiho looked down at Hiei, sleeping fairly peacefully for the condition he was in. How had he gotten so hurt? Why did he come here when he could've called one of his co-workers on that pink thing? Deciding not to question things for now, Akiho sat down on the floor next to the couch. _

_He looked almost content in his sleep, so very different then his usual scowl. The longer she looked at him, the longer she felt some pull in her stomach to reach out and touch him. Letting her right hand gently reach up to touch his face, Akiho frowned. What was making her act so strange? Perhaps the stench of blood had made her brain shut down. When her hand had barely touched his cheek, a jolt of what felt like electricity made her jump. Hiei's eyes opened a second later. _

_His blood red eyes glared at her, before he grimaced and clutched his chest. " Careful, Hiei san," she mumbled, grabbing his arms and putting them by his sides. It felt like electricity traveled up her arms as soon as she touched him. Ignoring the strange sensation, she continued. " Your wound. I do not know much about healing or binding them, but you should stay still until Kurama arrives. He'll know how to take care of your injuries." _

_He only grunted and closed his eyes, a scowl set firmly on his face. They waited in silence until Kurama came dashing into the house, his hair flying every which way as he came to a stop in front of him. " Hiei!" he exclaimed, dropping down next to the fire demon. The fox demon carefully but quickly untied all of her bindings, and frowned. " You got hurt this much from a b class demon?!" _

" _The damn bat used some kind of relic to increase his power and disorient my senses," Hiei growled, gritting his teeth as the red-head untied the bandages on his arms. _

_The rest of the night they spent their time running around the house, trying to change and clean his wound to protect it from infection. Around midnight he began running a fever. Akiho dutifully did whatever Kurama instructed her, ignoring her dislike for so much blood. Every ten minutes she would change the wet wash-clothe on his forehead, trying to keep his temperature down. At around one a clock, Akiho fell asleep on the floor next to the couch, unable to stay awake any longer. _

* * *

Hidari was yet again jolted from his thoughts as Akiho suddenly stood up next to him, stumbling on uncertain legs. " Amino sama," he whined, standing up to help her balance herself. " You've drunk too much again. Come on, it's time you get some rest." Instead of arguing like she normally did, Akiho quietly let her advisor drag her off to an unoccupied section of the cave. " Lay down, Amino sama."

Akiho did as she was told, sitting down on a fur pelt with a thump. " … Zehi will be a good mother," she mumbled. She lay down on her side, her back facing the rest of the cave.

" A very good mother," Hidari agreed, throwing a blanket over her. He watched with a frown as he noticed how abnormally wet her eyes seemed. " Amino sama, is something the matter?" As he waited for her answer, the wolf noticed the way she clutched her stomach as if to comfort herself.

" … I do not have time for a child," she murmured, her breathing ragged. The alcohol was making her very, very sleepy. " As such, I cannot have one…"

" Perhaps one day you will," Hidari whispered gently, his eyes softening at his leaders back. She had become something of a sister over these past few years, and he did not like to see her suffer so. " It is not impossible."

" … I will never love again," Akiho grunted in a very unladylike manner. " Never again."

" I'm sure someone would consent to have a child with you without your love," her advisor said kindly. " Many do not want love either, but wish to continue their line. You will find someway, do not worry."

" … I have thought of taking another lover," she admitted. " But every time I go to approach them, I… see him… and then I feel very guilty." Hidari sat down next to her, letting his hand rub against her back soothingly. If any one else had even tried to touch her, Amino sama would have broken their arm. He, however, was the closest thing she had to a friend.

" Perhaps you need more time to heal," he offered. " It is very hard for someone to move on after losing a loved one."

" He left me," Akiho practically snarled. She pulled her blanket closer to her body, feeling strangely cold in this cave. Cold and alone, she thought bitterly.

" … Why do you think that?" Hidari questioned in confusion. He had been there the day she came to their pack. She had stumbled into camp, her body malnourished and covered in dirt. Later she had explained that she had foolishly left their camp and had gotten lost in the makai woods. " You said…"

" I lied!" she growled, swinging around to meet his shocked expression. By now tears were flowing down her face in a river, something Hidari had never seen before. She had never, ever cried in front of him. Oh, she had gotten close a few times, but had managed to keep them from leaking from her eyes. " I woke up that morning and he was gone! He just left me there!"

The cave had become unnaturally silent by now, shocked by her outburst. They had seen Amino sama angry before, but this was entirely different. Not only was she angry, she was actually crying. Their leader had never shed tears before, especially not in such an outburst. "… He… left you there?" Hidari asked in confusion. " Hiei san did not seem like the type to…"

" Apparently he was!" she almost shouted, ignoring the stares sent her way. The alcohol she had consumed made her immune to her normal instincts to seem as strong as possible to her clan mates. Right now, she didn't care if they saw her cry or scream. " He left after… after he told me he loved me!"

Hidari was silent as he thought over this new information. From the stories she had told him, Hiei san truly seemed to have loved her. This, however, did not lean in his favor. What possible reason could the apparition have to explain his sudden abandonment?

* * *

_Hiei had quickly recovered from his wounds and fever, but remained within the house for a few days, as Kurama wished, to rest. Akiho worked part time at a nearby ramen shop, and would come home everyday at noon to clean around the apartment. It was odd, knowing that the fire demon was watching her every move. She would try speaking to him, but he would normally only grunt or remain silent, but she didn't mind. Kurama had once explained to her that he only talked to those he deemed a 'comrade', and his list wasn't very long. _

_One day after a particularly busy morning at the ramen shop, Akiho came home to see that Hiei was no longer lying on the couch. " Hiei san?" she called, not surprised when all she heard was silence. Sighing, Akiho entered the kitchen to make herself some relaxing tea. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Hiei sitting in the windowsill, his red eyes watching her every move._

" _You scare easily," he grunted, raising an eyebrow when she cursed under her breath. _

" _And you scare others easily," she grumbled, pulling out the teapot from a cabinet. All was silent as she first filled the pot with water, and then put it over the burner to heat. " … You're wounds, are they healed?" _

" _I am a demon," he snorted. " Of course I am healed." When he said nothing more, Akiho looked over her shoulder to see if the fire demon was still there. He had a nasty habit of disappearing in the middle of a conversation. But he was still sitting there at the windowsill, watching her. _

" _Would you like some tea?" she asked as kindly as she could. Akiho had found it had almost become a game to her to get Hiei to talk. When they had first met, he had only said one word to her here and there, but now he would occasionally speak to her in sentences, and tonight seemed like one of those times. _

" _Hn," he grunted, turning his nose up. Akiho tilted her head at him and giggled. " And what is so funny, onna?" _

" _Gomen," she mumbled, stifling her laughter. " It's just… you reminded me of my little brother, that's all. He never did like tea, either." _

" _You never mentioned siblings," Hiei said. Akiho looked at him suspiciously. He certainly was very talkative tonight. _

" _I have a younger brother," she answered, adding the leaves to her tea. " He's about fifteen now." _

" _Hn. And exactly how old are you?" the fire demon demanded, a frown on his face. _

" _I am twenty one, Hiei san," Akiho mumbled, blushing under his stare. " I realize I don't really look it…" Another strained silence passed between the two. " Do you have a family, Hiei san?" _

" … _I have a sister," he growled, averting his eyes from her searching gaze. " That is all." _

" _My mother died a few years ago," she said, noticing that he did not wish to continue his side of the conversation. " When I was seventeen. My brother, Ichiru, lives with my father on the other side of Tokyo." Akiho paused as she checked on her tea. " Are you sure you don't want any, Hiei san?" _

" _I will not lower myself to drinking that foul concoction," the fire demon said, wrinkling his nose as a waft of its scent drifted over to him. Akiho could only chuckle at that, easily able to picture her brother saying something similar. _

" _Hiei san," she ventured, her voice almost quivering under his gaze. It was still strange to look him straight in the eyes; they were just so deep, that they seemed to go on forever, but at the same time seemed so very secretive. _

" _Hn?" _

" _If your wounds are healed, why is it you're still here?" she questioned, blushing a moment later as she realized what she had said. " Not to be rude, but… you do not seem to like having company, especially not from humans. I was just curious…" _

" _Why?" he grunted, seeming to be thinking about it himself. Akiho turned to her tea, waiting for him to answer her question; if he answered at all. " I have an… offer, that you will not refuse." She turned with a frown, having heard his voice much closer then before. _

_The fire demon was standing in front of her, not two inches away. " Hi… Hiei san?" Akiho stammered, blushing at how very close he was to her. This was definitely not normal. The apparition always kept more then enough space between himself and others so that they would not touch. Another thing that was not normal was that smirk on his face. It wasn't his normal 'you dumb ass' smirk, and she had no idea what this kind of smirk meant. " Wha… what is it?" _

" _Hn. Were you listening, onna?" he questioned, his eyes traveling from the top of her body all the way to the bottom. _

" _Ye…yes, Hiei san," she mumbled, taking a step back so that she was up against the counter. The apparition only took a step forward as well, pressing her tightly against the cabinets. Her heart jumped into her throat when he fisted one hand in the hair at the nape of her neck. _

" _Then you know what it is I want," Hiei growled, using his other arm to pull her closer to him. Akiho was still as he slowly pulled her forward, her heart beating quicker with each passing second. Her arms, which had been limp at her side, slowly wrapped around his waist. " … Do you accept?" _

_He waited impatiently as her mind went over his offer. Akiho had never had a lover before, and found the idea quite exciting. It was also very hard to decline because of the way he was pushing against her, showing her just how very much he wanted this. It was making her mind cloudy, causing her to focus mainly on how her body was reacting to his closeness. That same shock traveled through his body into hers, much the same as the one day he had come home injured. It felt... arousing, exciting, and so right at the same time._

" …_Yes…" she mumbled, her mouth covered by his own in seconds. _

* * *

Before Hidari could fully process what she had told him, Akiho collapsed into his arms. " He left me!" she cried, clutching his arms as if they would anchor her to the physical world. " Left me…!"

" Shh, it's ok Akiho sama," he murmured, holding her like he would a sister. Glaring at those who were openly gawking, he tried to maneuver himself so that they could not see their weeping ruler. Tomorrow there would be much talk amongst the tribe, and he would more then likely end up bashing a few heads. " Calm down."

When her sobs no longer racked her body, Hidari brushed the hair from her eyes. " … I must look a fool," she whimpered, a strained smile on her face. " Nothing like a leader should be."

" We all have moments of weakness," Hidari said gently. " Amino sama, you mustn't keep so many emotions inside like this. It will eventually burst, and it is not good on the body. Please, if you ever need to talk, come to me, Amino sama."

" What would I do without you, Hidari?" she mumbled, her eyes drooping. It seemed the crying and booze were making her extremely wouldn't be very long until she fell asleep.

" You could not make it without me," he said smugly, puffing out his chest and tilting his chin up. He was very pleased when she let out a tiny giggle.

" You remind me… of my brother," she laughed. " Little smart ass."

" You really should try to get some sleep," Hidari said. " It will do you good."

" Will… you stay till I fall asleep?" Akiho slurred, her eyes already closing.

" Of course, Amino sama. Have sweet dreams."

* * *

_Akiho stared blankly at herself in the mirror, her gaze focused on a dark mark on her neck. " I can't believe I…did that," she murmured, lightly touching the mark with a blush. Just last night Hiei had given her this mark during…well, normally Akiho would have said love making, but that didn't quite seem to describe what they had done. It was much too…intense to even be classified in the same subject. _

_When she had woken up in the morning, Hiei had already left. Why had she agreed to have sex with him in the first place? The fire demon was barely even an acquaintance, so why had she thrown caution to the wind? She knew why, deep in her heart. Akiho had always been extremely attracted to him, and once he had touched her she just didn't care. _

_The rest of the day went by in a blur. She went to work, barely managed to pay attention to her customers, and went home. But to her surprise, sitting on the kitchen windowsill, was the fire demon that had distracted her thoughts all day. " He… hello, Hiei san," she grumbled, ducking her head when he looked at her. It was very embarrassing, having to be in this situation. _

_Before she knew it, Hiei had her pressed up against the wall, that smirk on his face again. " Hn. Are you nervous?" he whispered into ear. Akiho could only swallow and nod. When he began unbuttoning her shirt, she knew that he wanted a repeat of last night. " Will you accept?" His breath tickled her ear, sending a small shiver down her spine._

_Her mind went blank, just as it had the day before. " … Yeah…"_

_For the next few weeks, Hiei would stop by every day when Kurama wasn't home. He would always force her into a corner and ask that same question every time: will you accept? And she could never find the heart to say no. To be honest, Akiho liked having a lover. In a way, Hiei was like her own little secret. No one knew about him, or what they did when they were alone. It was almost…thrilling. _

_Then, a few weeks later, Kurama left for a business trip. As soon as he left the house, Hiei had dragged her into the bedroom with a gleam in his eyes. " You're mine for two weeks," he practically purred. Akiho couldn't help but let out a giggle when he unceremoniously tackled her to the bed. _

" _Hiei kun," she murmured, trying unsuccessfully to push him off of her. She had long since dropped the honorific with his name, at least when they were alone. " I have to go to work in an hour…" She could almost swear he started pouting, in his own Hiei-ish way._

" _Hn. Then take the day off," he growled, already tugging at her clothes. The way he was touching her was already making her quite excited, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to clear her mind. _

" _But, Hiei kun…" _

" _Take the day off," he repeated, a frown on his face. When he yanked off his own shirt before straddling her lap, Akiho gave in. If she were in an anime, she was positive her nose would be bleeding right now. _

_After having spent an entire day in the bedroom, Akiho managed to convince Hiei to let her cook some food. The entire time she was preparing it, he just leaned against the wall, staring at her. It was almost unnerving, but she had become used to it by now. After eating a silent meal, Akiho went into the living room to watch a movie. She could tell how much it annoyed Hiei that they weren't going straight back to bed, but she really needed to rest. _

_Halfway through the movie she found herself dozing and quickly shook her head. " Hn. Come here," Hiei demanded gruffly. He was sitting on the other side of the couch, his arms held out to her. _

_As tired as she was, Akiho just did as she was told. She crawled into his lap, her eyes already halfway closed. " … I'm tired," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his waist. _

" _Just get some sleep," the fire demon ordered, tucking her head under his chin. Akiho found that it was very easy to fall asleep in his arms. _

**ok, weird place to stop, but i've got writers block past this point. Tell me what ya think!**

* * *

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer some questions: no, this will not be entirely composed of flashbacks. Quite a chunk of it will be, but I wouldn't make you suffer through an entire story of flashbacks. This chapter will, however, have quite a few of them. Other then that, you will have to read to find out what happens next.**

* * *

**Quote of the day:**

**Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em. (William Shakespeare)**

**

* * *

**

Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments.

* * *

Hidari woke early the next morning, treading carefully around the sleeping bodies within the cave. He soon came to his destination, but halted in his tracks at the smell that assaulted his senses. There was Amino sama, exactly where he had left her last night. Now, however, she was tangled within her sheets, sweat saturating her entire body.

In her sleep, Amino sama was making small noises in the back of her throat and thrashing her head back and forth. Hidari had only caught her in this condition once before; the day after she had told him about Hiei. " Amino sama," he whispered, getting on his knees next to her. The brown-eared wolf gently shook her shoulder, trying to control the instinctual urges overcoming him. " Amino sama, wake up."

His leader suddenly jerked up from the ground, her hair tousled around her shoulders. Her breathing was heavy, and her eyes searched around the room frantically. " … I was dreaming," Akiho breathed, her gaze landing on him. Hidari only nodded his head and held out a hand to her. The Gahir wolf leader took his offered hand, pulling herself to her feet.

Her assistant led her out of the cave, using his superior vision to help her navigate the dark terrain. Outside the sun was just beginning to rise, painting the sky a light orange. Hidari paused as they reached another cave, one much smaller then the one they had slept in the previous night. Two female wolves stood at the entrance, bowing as they caught sight of their leader. They both had pitch-black hair, with a touch of white on top of their pointy wolf ears.

" Welcome Amino sama," they greeted.

" Fayu, Gameyu," Akiho nodded.

" Amino sama needs the bath for an hour," Hidari stated. " She is not to be interrupted, as she will also be meditating."

" Yes, Hidari sama," the two wolves bowed. Akiho walked inside the cavern, her assistant right on her heels.

" They are still very alike," she commented, her eyes searching around in the darkness. They both came to a stop when they reached a hot spring. The air was humid from its heat, causing visibility to be even worse because of the mist. Hidari turned to face the wall as his leader began undressing, his wolf eyes tracing the designs on the cave walls.

" Fayu and Gameyu have always been very close," he mumbled. " They are even said to have strange ways of communicating to one another they are so close."

" … Hiei was able to do so as well," Akiho whispered. Hidari's ears twitched as he heard her enter the steaming water. Waiting for a moment before turning around, his eyes squinted to see through the thick air. His leader was sitting in the water, her brown hair pulled out of the way in a bun. " In ningenkai they called it telepathy; speaking by using your mind."

Even in the dark of the cave Hidari could see the terrible scars on his leaders arms. She had told him that she received them during her first demonic encounter, and that while in the ningen world she had been ashamed of them. Now they were more like a badge of honor. " He did?" he questioned curiously.

Akiho sama seemed to be in a good enough mood… she would not throw anything at him, anyway. It seemed the hangover from last nights booze would save him. For now, that is. " He had many powers," she grumbled. Her face was turning a light shade of pink in the heat of the springs. " He had the Jagan implanted when he was younger, and was able to master many abilities. Hiei even took control of the dragon of the darkness flame."

" He sounds like a strong opponent," Hidari commented. He watched her facial expressions carefully, ready to leap away at any sign of animosity. Her eyes were downcast, staring into the water with a glaze in them.

" Last night," Akiho began hesitantly. " Hiroyuki Mian… asked to court me."

" He what?!" he spluttered, eyes widening at the sudden admission. " When?"

" When I was looking at the pups," his leader murmured.

" Well? What did you say?" Hidari asked frantically. He could not believe that Hiroyuki of all people would ask to court their leader. Hiroyuki was a kind wolf that was not the most social in their group, but was a great hunter. He was very shy around women, and that was what seemed so very odd.

" I said… yes…"

* * *

" _Hiei… kun… Hiei!" Akiho bolted up from her bed, her eyes trying to penetrate into the darkness. She had had that dream again. The one where Hiei was holding her and suddenly vanished. No matter how long she shouted his name, he had never responded. _

_The girl whipped away the tears flowing down her face with a curse. " Why am I having these dreams?" she hissed, flopping back down onto her sweat soaked sheets. It was hard enough to concentrate at work with him constantly invading her mind, whispering such embarrassing things she was blushing the entire day. Now he had to be influencing her dreams. Why else would she be dreaming of him? _

" _Hn. What are you screaming about onna?" The sudden voice in her ear caused her to jump up with a muffled 'eep'. Glaring over to the other side of the bed, Akiho roughly yanked the blankets back over her nude body. _

" _Stupid youkai with their speed," she grumbled, blushing when he only chuckled and pulled her into his arms. " Can't you make a little more noise when you come into my room?" _

" _Then I would not have the element of surprise," he growled, his hand tracing her spine. Akiho was unable to hide the shiver that his action caused before he noticed. " Well? Are you going to tell me what you're yelling about in your dreams?" _

" _You'll think it's stupid…"_

_Hiei smirked down at her before leaning in and capturing her lips, ignoring her moan of protest. All her thoughts went out the window when he pulled her tight against him, his hands wandering from her thighs to her breasts. Akiho could only cling onto him as he practically assaulted her body, making her nerves tingle at the sensations he was causing her. _

" _Well?" he grunted, his breath tickling her face. She could only blink up at him, her eyes in a daze. _

" _Well what?" Akiho mumbled, licking her lips in anticipation. No matter how many times they were together, she just couldn't seem to get enough of him. _

" _What were you dreaming about?" the apparition demanded, a small grin remaining on his face. When she stubbornly glared up at him, the fire demon sighed and rolled off of her. _

" _Hey," she grumbled, flipping over to send him a glare for an entirely different reason. " You can't just… tease me, and just stop!" He only ignored her, gazing up at the ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head. " Fine. I had a really stupid dream that you… you disappeared. And I kept yelling your name, but you never came back…" Now he was looking at her, a frown on his face. _

" _And why," he whispered, reaching up to move a strand of her hair, " would you think I would leave you?" _

_Akiho struggled with her answer. Had she truly been wondering if the fire demon would leave her? They had become much closer these past few weeks, there was no denying it, but there was nothing to keep him here. Nothing to make him keep loving her. " I… I told you it was stupid…" _

_The fire demon pushed himself to his elbows, something softening his gaze. Since they had begun seeing one another, she had found it easier and easier to guess his emotions. " Hn. Foolish onna," he grunted. His hand, calloused from his days of fighting, caressed her cheek. It was then that she realized that she was crying. " I will never leave you." _

_After that Akiho found herself clinging to the fire demon, who silently whipped her tears from her face as she let loose all the emotions she had secretly held inside. " I… I'm not quite… what people would expect… a lover to be," she sniffled, once she was done. _

_Hiei smirked down at her, pulling her painfully close to his warm body. " Hn. I'm sure you're more then able to sate my needs, onna." Before she had a chance to gasp, he covered her body with his own, his eyes flashing in the faint light. _

* * *

" You said yes?!" Hidari spluttered, his eyes going wide. What in her rightful mind and possessed his leader? Just the other day she had fallen into a rage because of something that had happened with her lover over two years ago, and now she suddenly thought it was a good idea to start courting a wolf she barely knew?!

" Yes, I did," she grumbled, glaring down into the water.

" Amino sama," Hidari began, walking cautiously to the edge of the pool. " Are you quite certain you wish to begin this process?"

" I have thought this over," the woman said. " Many a time. I believe that it is time for me to begin seeing people again."

" Are you positive?" he asked gently. " Amino sama, just last night you wept like he had just left you yesterday. Are you sure you are ready for this emotionally?"

Tendrils of mist made its way up from the hot springs, reaching up to the small hole in the top of the chamber. "… I want a family, Hidari," she whispered. Even now she was holding onto her stomach as if there were already a child there. " I… cannot wait for Hiei to find me. I have no idea if he… wishes to find me."

" So… you're sure, then?" he asked again. At her small nod Hidari sighed and sat down next to her, careful to keep his legs from the water. " I give you my blessings then, for whatever that's worth."

" That means very much to me, Hidari," she whispered, giving him a hesitant smile.

" We should hurry, Amino sama. The ritual is going to begin soon."

" Yes…"

* * *

_Akiho sighed in content, almost wishing she could just lie here all day and never get up. Something tickled across her spine, putting a lazy grin on her face. " Comfy, onna?" his breathe tickling her ear. _

" _Mmhm," she mumbled, scooting closer to him just to feel his warm arms encircle her waist. " It's your fault, hot head." His hands lingered along her abdomen, pressing softly against the soft flesh there. _

" _Is it really my fault you get me so… excited?" he questioned, his hands trailing lower. Akiho shivered as his lips brushed her shoulder, sending a shot of electricity jolting through her body. Every time he touched her, it was nothing like anything she had ever experienced. That same feeling of electricity, such a strange yet pleasurable experience, always followed it. _

" _Aah," she moaned, wriggling around in his grasp. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the urge to straddle him and have her own wicked way with his body. Before she could even turn around, his hands suddenly stilled against her. " H… Hiei?" _

_The fire demon didn't answer her, a deep frown on his face. Akiho gasped as he suddenly flipped her onto her back, ignoring her spluttered protests. His hands slowly rubbed over her stomach, glowing with a purple aura similar to the Jagan's. " Hn," he grunted, his eyes widening so minutely that Akiho wondered if she had seen it at all. _

" _Hiei? What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing one of his hands to still his search. She could see something akin to shock in his gaze, and felt the flutters of fear in her stomach. " Hiei?" _

" _Onna," he grumbled, pulling himself up to cup her face in his hands. " Onna…"_

* * *

Akiho stood on the top of the caves, her figure outlined in the moonlight of the sun. She wore a pure white pelt, accentuating her curves to the best of its ability. Below her stood the entire wolf pack, their solemn faces lit up by the large bonfire resting against the caves entrance. Hidari stood next to her, holding a small bronze bowl in his hands. The night was eerily silent as the crowd below them spoke in quiet whispers, their voices carried away in the wind.

" It is time," Hidari murmured, stepping up beside her. At her nod, her attendant looked out below him, his gaze calm. Then, as a cloud passed over the moon, his face contorted in a way he rarely allowed it. His fangs seemed to glint in the moonlight as his lips pulled back in a snarl. On top of his head, his ears stood erect, quivering with excitement as he suddenly threw up his head to the moon.

His howl seemed to shake the very foundations of the mountains, rising higher and higher into the air. Joining his song were the voices of the pack, melding together into a fearsome chorus. Akiho stood at the ready, the hairs on the back of her neck shivering in anticipation. Soon she would play her part in this ritual as well.

As their song slowly withered and finally disappeared, the moon seemed to burst out from behind the cloud, shining upon the only human who stood in the midst of so many dangerous demons. It was quiet as she stepped up to her attendant, ignoring the urge she had to look at her people below her. Pulling a bone knife from her belt, Akiho quickly swiped a gash from her elbow to her wrist, wincing as she felt precious blood spill from the wound. Hidari was careful to catch every drop of the sticky substance, his eyes flashing dangerously in the moonlight.

Coming out of the darkness behind them came a group of young male wolves, who looked around 14 in human years. " Come," Akiho bid them, smiling at their eager faces. The young men formed a half circle behind her, waiting in barely veiled anticipation. " Hear me, brethren!" Akiho cried, her voice carried by the wind to the crowd below. They shifted anxiously. " Tonight is a night of new hope. A new generation has come before you, eager to prove their valor and strength in battle. Elders!"

Just behind the giant fire sat a group of five elderly wolves, their hair tinged gray with the passage of time. One of them stood stiffly to their knees; a woman with the grayest hair of them all, her golden eyes misted over with white. " Yes, Amino sama?" she asked meekly, her voice almost rising to a squeak.

" Are these wolves worthy enough to become one of us?" Akiho demanded, her face hard. In reality, she had so very much fun scaring the young ones; she couldn't help but look so angry. " Worthy of the name Gahir?"

The old wolf swayed on her feet for a moment, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed. It almost seemed like she was trying to communicate with the gods. Finally, after an almost unbearable silence, the she-wolf opened her golden eyes. " Yes, Amino sama."

One of the male wolf's behind her whooped in joy before he was quickly silenced by the jab of an elbow in his stomach. Akiho turned around to them, raising an eyebrow at the now sheepish boy, before taking the bowl from Hidari's hands. She walked slowly past each and every one of them, her gaze sharp and all knowing. Finally she stopped in front of the last boy in line, a boy name Tamri.

" My blood shall become your blood," she told them quietly, not bothering to raise her voice for the rest of the pack below them. Sticking two fingers into the bowl, she put a line of the blood on Tamri's brow. " Tamri, son of Yunjo and Srika, do you accept this privilege?" At his nod she smiled and rested her forehead against his. " Then may you be blessed within this pack. May you be strong of intellect, so that we may not be lead astray in times of temptation."

Akiho continued down the line, marking each one of them in a different spot and blessing them with their counter-attributes. Finally she came to the last mark, and as soon as her hand left his body, the crowd below them howled with delight. The boys all smiled widely at her, and at her nod they burst off the side of the cliff, running to family and friends to show them the marks that officially made them men.

" You did well," Hidari said joyfully. Akiho could almost swear he skipped up to her. " And you made fitting blessings for each one. Tamri's parents will be most proud."

" Yes… I'm sure they will…" With that said, both of them turned to make their way down the slopes, intent on joining the party down below.

* * *

" _Hiei, what's wrong?" Akiho demanded, covering his suddenly weary hands with her own. _

" _Onna… you're pregnant."_

* * *

**Ok, I know this was kinda short, but bear with me. I have some major schoolwork and stuff so… I hope you liked the chap! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Quote of the day:**

**Today is the same as yesterday. Tomorrow is the same as today. Did you think that would last forever?**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments.**

* * *

_Pregnant._

_" Wha…" Akiho murmured, her eyes widening in horror. How had this happened? She had been so careful, making sure to take her pills everyday… _

_" Onna," he whispered, his eyes anxious. " Human contraception doesn't work as well with demonic seed. It's a one in ten chance..." Akiho put her hands on her stomach, awe and horror coursing through her. Something living was growing in her, something only she could help. _

_" This wasn't suppose to happen," she cried, tears streaking down her face. " I'm not… not ready for this!" The apparition pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth comfortingly. It only seemed to partly work, as her sobs racked her body, holding onto him in a death grip. _

_Pregnant. Something growing inside her; something that would kick and wriggling around in her womb. And that something was going to be part demon. An image of that day, that seemed so long ago, entered her mind. The image of her blood spurting out of her arms as she screeched, scrambling desperately away from a chuckling figure. _

_" Nothing will hurt you," his voice whispered in her ear. " Never again will you bleed from a demons claws. I won't allow it." _

_" What… what will it be?" she questioned, feeling herself calm down as he continued to rock her back and forth. " The…baby…"_

_" Hn. A hanyou," he grunted, reaching up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. " Half demon, half human." _

_" But… how are we…what are we going to DO?" she wailed. Akiho looked up at him, feeling how puffy her face was, and for once not caring one bit. He shifted uncomfortably behind her, his eyes suddenly weary. _

_" That would be up to you," he said bluntly. " It is…your body, and thus your decision. You can keep it, or abort it. It is your decision."_

_Akiho stared up at him in confusion. " Abort?" the girl murmured, tilting her head at him. When she finally understood what he was saying, she quickly shook her head. " I'm NOT aborting it. You can't make me give it up."_

_He seemed to sag with relief. " Hn. I wasn't going to make you do anything," Hiei grumbled, putting his arms around her waist. They sat in tense silence, listening to the faint sounds of Tokyo traffic that drifted into the small apartment. " I am… glad you wish to keep it." _

_The girl only nodded, reaching down to gently poke her stomach. It was hard to imagine that soon a child would be moving around in there, eating the same food as her, sleeping blissfully until it was time for it to enter the world. She had taken the required child development classes in high school, but the shock brought a new wonder with it. How did it grow? How did it eat? How the hell was she going to get it out of her when nine months were over? _

_" …My baby," she whispered, pulling his hand on top of her stomach as well. " Our baby." _

* * *

Akiho carefully threaded her way through the crowd, nodding to the proud parents who cried her name in the chaos surrounding her. The men were surrounding the boys with blood on their faces, laughing and joking with them as if they were old comrades. The younger ones were looking up at them in awe, the boys asking questions of the older ones with excitement.

The full moon hung low in the sky, and the bonfires cast flickering lights against the figures gathered around them. Wolves walked around her feet, sniffing the ground for scrapes their demonic companions may have left behind. These wolves were stuck in their shape, the ones who had succumbed to their animal nature and could no longer transform into their original bodies. The other wolf demons claimed that they could talk to their animal comrades if they were very patient, yet Akiho could not confirm such a thing.

She paused as she noticed a laughing figure, his uncommon coloring immediately telling her who it was. It was a male around his early twenties, with long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a matching white pelt, and as he turned around to look in her direction his blue eyes flashed with a smile. " Amino sama," he greeted, excusing himself from his group with a mumbled apology. The man strode over to her, his pale skin glinting in the firelight.

" Hiroyuki san," she nodded, feeling a strange fluttering in her stomach. She had not spoken to him since the other day when he had asked to court her, and now she found it strangely awkward to be around him.

" Just Yuki, if you don't mind," he grinned, one fang showing from his crooked smile. " I've always found formalities a bit of a waste of time."

" Yuki… kun," she mumbled, fighting down a blush. There was no way the leader of the renowned Gahir wolf pack was going to blush like a schoolgirl every time a male smiled.

" You performed well in the ceremony," he commented. " For a moment there I believe the recruits thought they wouldn't be accepted."

" I find it enjoyable to tease the young ones," Akiho grinned despite herself. " A pastime of sorts, if you will."

" You are good with children," Hiroyuki agreed. " It's a wonder you have none of your own. I've seen they way you look at the pups."

Akiho winced at that, putting her hand against her stomach self-consciously. " I… I hope to have them one day," she finally murmured, avoiding his suddenly curious gaze. He looked at her for a moment, his blue eyes searching her face for the answer to the strange tension he felt radiating from her.

" You would be a good mother," he finally concluded, looking to a boy with a bloody triangle on his face. His hair was pitch black, but his eyes were almost the exact shade as Hiroyuki's. " Yuu chan is my younger brother. I am very proud that he has finally become a man."

" He will be good to the clan," Akiho agreed. " He is strong and a great hunter."

" More like a spoiled brat," the wolf grinned. " He's been walking around with his head held so high, I'm surprised he can still breath." A howl tore its way through the air, followed by a chorus of excited yapping from the animals winding around their feet. Akiho joined in with the jubilant song, cupping her hands around her mouth and making her best imitation of their unique howl. " You're getting quite good at that."

" I try."

" Amino sama!" Turning around they saw Hidari racing over to them, a large grin on his face. " It's time for the dance!"

* * *

_Over the next few months Akiho watched in amazement as her belly slowly grew. Her friends had been told well in advance, and already they had quite a collection of clothes and toys ready for the little ones arrival. They set aside a small section of her room for the baby, at least until she could afford to get her own apartment. _

_Out of all of their friends, Kurama was the one who fussed the most. He was constantly following her around 'like a hen', as Hiei said, making sure that she did not overexert herself and making sure she ate properly. After a while, even Hiei seemed to become irritated with the mother-like hovering. _

_A constant visitor was her little brother in high school. He would come by at least once a week, holding some sort of blue toy, exclaiming that if he bought enough blue things for the baby it would turn out to be a boy. Hiei and her brother, Komon, had already had a 'talk', though she had no idea what that had been about, and seemed to at least tolerate one another's presence. _

_Komon would even come over and put his hands on her stomach, a grin on his face as the baby moved under his fingers. He became fast friends with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara as well, claiming that for once she had a cool group of friends. After a while he came by with chocolate ice cream every time he visited, knowing full well that his sister was craving the delicious treat. _

_" Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Akiho asked her lover one day, easing herself down onto the couch next to him. It was becoming more difficult to do everyday things like sitting. _

_" Boy," he grunted, tilting his head up proudly as he gazed at her stomach. _

_" How do you know?" she asked him suspiciously, sliding closer to him. He wrapped an arm lazily around her shoulder, absently playing with her hair as he thought over his answer. _

_" Hn. I would have a boy first," Hiei finally shrugged, " before a girl. It just… fits." _

_" I wonder what he'll look like, then," she mumbled, splaying her hand across her stomach. A grin crossed her face as the child kicked wildly at her hand. " Like you, I bet. He seems feisty enough."_

_" He'll have your eyes," the fire demon grumbled. " And look like you." _

_" Will he have fire powers, do you think?" Akiho questioned thoughtfully. " Like you?" _

_The fire demon hesitated. " Hn. I cannot be sure. While my fire blood is dominant, there is still a possibility that our child could become a koorime. It is… difficult to predict."_

_As the time passed, Akiho slowly forgot her fears about what would become of her child. Her stomach grew even larger, until finally, her due date came. Hiei was with her constantly at this time, making her lie down and making sure she ate enough. _

_" Why don't we go to the park?" she asked one day, looking up from her spot on the couch. Hiei sat on the chair parallel to it, glaring at her. " What?" _

_" Onna, you're about to pop out my child, and you want to go romping around the park?" he snorted. " No." _

_" But Hiei," she protested, struggling to sit up. The fire demon was instantly by her side, grumbling something about stubborn onna's, while helping her into a semi comfortable sitting position. " I haven't gone outside in over a week! And it's so nice out, I miss sitting under the trees and watching the stars…" _

_The apparition considered her for a moment, a frown tugging on the sides of his lips. " Under one condition," he mumbled. " You will not go wandering off on your own and you will tell me if you feel any pain. Is that clear, onna?" At her vigorous nod, Hiei sighed and picked her up effortlessly in his arms. _

* * *

Akiho blushed as Hiroyuki pulled her along, his bright blue eyes twinkling in the light. It was ritual for the head of the tribe to dance before the night ended, representing the life that would continue on because of the boys who were now part of the clan. The pounding of the drums were ringing in her ears, quickening her pulse as she let out an excited laugh. These celebrations always made her feel like her old self, so carefree and light she felt as if she could fly.

As they twirled around one another, sweat trickling down their faces, Akiho felt an odd pain beginning to throb. Thinking it was the start of a headache, she ignored it. Bu the longer she danced, the more it seemed to hurt. Finally she fell to the ground with a cry, clutching her head in her hands. Something was burning inside her, scratching at the inside of her skull. Then came the shaking.

The wolf pack crowded around her, letting out frightful yelps as they watched their leader cringe on the ground. Hiroyuki and Hidari were right by her side, trying to hold down her limbs to stop her from injuring herself in her fit.

Akiho was brought to a place where the pain did not hurt, where a cool breeze tickled her cheek. The grass seemed impossibly green here, almost painful to the eyes. Though this place was beautiful, she found it strange that no scent reached her nose. A noise behind her made her jump back in surprise, her lips curling up in a threatening growl as she saw a smirking figure.

" You," Akiho snarled, jumping lithely away from the man with white eyes. He still wore the same brown cloak that smelled strangely of blood. " What do you want with me?

" Such insolence," the man scoffed, " from a woman who cannot even understand her own thoughts." She frowned at that, keeping her legs planted firmly apart in preparation of a possible attack. If the dead wanted to reach for her flesh a second time, she would outrun their searching, useless bones.

" It is impossible for one to truly understand everything," she snorted, tilting her head up at him. This time, she would not act like a sniveling coward. " I have chosen to wade through the mystery's of the mind, and never will reach all that I seek."

" … You possess some wisdom then," he mumbled, turning away from her calmly. Even after having met him once before, his calm indifference still seemed to infuriate the girl. Following his gaze, the wolf leader could only gasp.

There on the hill was a little boy with spiky black hair, his back to theirs. As the noise left her throat, the boy turned and gazed at them with green eyes. He smiled at the two adults before him, trotting toward them with a flower clutched in one hand.

" … It can't…" Akiho stammered, feeling her blood leave her face. " Not… it's impossible…"

" Meet Chuukichi," the man said lowly, ruffling the boy's hair fondly. He looked up at her, his white eyes meeting her own green orbs. " Your son."

The boy wore a cloak similar to the old man's own, without the stains that covered it, and just underneath it you could see a pair of black woolen trousers. " Hi Mama," the boy chirped, holding the purple flower out to her with a wide grin. " I picked it for you."

" …My… my baby…" she whispered in disbelief. The girl blinked, hoping that this was all just a terrible dream. But as she opened them again, there stood the child, his hand drooping when she did not grab his gift. " Chuukichi…!"

The child let out an 'oomph' as his mother suddenly tackled him in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. " It's ok Mama," he mumbled into her shirt, patting her back consolingly. " Mr. Man brought me here to see you."

Akiho only sobbed harder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He looked just like his father, and had her eyes, just like he had predicted.

" The child wished to see you," the man grunted, sniffing in disdain. " Though I have no idea why he'd wish to see the wreck his mother has become."

" Shut up!" Chuukichi piped up, glaring at the taller man. He gave his father a run for his money when it came to glaring. " It's not Mama's fault!"

" How… how are you here?" Akiho whispered, pulling the boy far enough away to look at his face. It resembled her lover so much it made new tears spring to her eyes. The child that she had lost over five years ago was now standing in front of her, his eyes filled with a light that should not be there.

" We're here in your dreams," the man stated. " Your son is not of the living, and cannot reach you while you are conscious."

" I wanted to see you, Mama," he smiled goofily. The boy reached up with one hand to gently touch her cheek, a sort of fascinated wonder entering his eyes. " I've watched you, but I've never gotten to talk to you. We have good news, Mama."

" You know you cannot speak of that," Mr. Man snapped, suddenly standing next to them with a furious frown on his face. " The living may not hear the matters of the Reikai."

" Aw, Mr. Man," the boy huffed, sending him an un-frightened pout. It seemed almost as if nothing could un-ruffle the boy. " Why can't we? You know how sad she was when I died. This would make her much happier!"

" NO!" he boomed, the wind suddenly tearing at their clothes.

Chuukichi sighed; dropping his hand from his mothers face with the dramatics only a child could conjure up. " I'm sorry Mama," he mumbled. " But you'll find out really soon. Then you'll be happy again!"

" I'm just glad to see you," Akiho murmured, running a shaky hand through his dark tresses. My Son. He wasn't supposed to be here, standing before her with that carefree smile gracing his face. " Chuukichi…"

" Come," the man commanded curtly, walking past them. There is something you should see." Akiho stumbled to her feet just in time to feel the ground moving beneath her feet. As her son helped her regain her balance, she looked around and blinked in surprise. They were now standing on a steep hillside, looking down at what looked like another battlefield. This one was almost completely washed away by the passage of time, yet here and there you could see the dull shine of ancient armor.

" What are you showing me now?" she demanded, looking at the child at her side with a frown. Normally she would be worried about such a young child knowing of the terror of the adult world, but his young eyes looked at the field with an understanding that was beyond his years. " Why another battlefield?"

" This is the place of a great battle," Mr. Man began. " Here in this spot, thousands died in the name of their country. Surprisingly enough, especially back in those times, a young woman led this army."

" A woman, you say?" Akiho questioned, the idea perking her interest.

" Yes. She was born in a country full of strife, fighting against the foreign countries that were trying to control them. When all seemed lost, this girl came and won battle after battle. She claimed to see divine visions, yet many thought her to be an insane peasant who could not have possibly done as much as the stories claim."

" What came of her?" Akiho asked, crouching down to touch a rusted piece of army. Even now, hundreds of years later, a tattered feather was soaked in the blood of a fallen soldier. " What became of her country?"

" After assuring the country was ruled by the rightful man, she was captured by a rebel army and sold to the enemy," he said sadly, his eyes gazing unto the battlefield. " They claimed her a heretic, and she was burned at the stake."

" How horrible," she murmured, turning from the feather. There sat the shattered tip of a bloody sword, poking out of the Earth in another spot was the remains of what used to be a hand. " That such a strong woman was cut down because of the very fact that she was, indeed, strong."

" Do you realize why I brought you here?" the man asked suddenly, watching her face closely.

" Honestly? No idea," Akiho admitted. The wind tore at her clothes, and even in this dream world she found herself shivering.

" This woman was not insane," Mr. Man said, his eyes taking on a glazed look. " She was indeed given divine guidance from our world, and yet was punished for it. She knew what people thought of her, knew what would happen as the enemy caught her. Why do you believe she continued, girl?"

She was silent for a moment, a frown on her face as she thought his words over. " Because she believed that what she was doing was right," Akiho grumbled, meeting his gaze full on. " That… sacrificing herself would help the country and people she loved so much."

" In part, you are correct," he nodded. He seemed pleased with her answer. " Yet there is one more thing. " She did what _she _wanted to do. Did what she desired, and paid the price for it. Do you believe that is wrong?"

" What's so wrong with doing what you wish?" she countered. " We all have our own desires, and we are bound to follow them."

The man glared at her for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. " You still seem quite blind to what is really occurring," he whispered. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he asked, " Then why is it you have fulfilled none of your own desires?"

Akiho paused. " What desire's do you speak of?" she asked in confusion. " I am not sure what you are referring to. My only desire is to protect my pack, and it is so."

" … That is true," he nodded. His eyes took on a steely glint. " But you must understand that right now, it is as if there are two people inside of you. You're human side, and your other personality you have created. The one where you hide all emotions, and pretend you are fearless. That is the side that wishes to protect your pack, and you have fulfilled that wish. But you have not given thought to your human side. What does it desire?"

The woman frowned, struggling inside herself. She had locked away her human self, in part to save her mind from her despair, and in part to seem invincible to her new family, the Gahir wolf pack. Strong walls where blocking that part of her mind, and after so many years of locking those thoughts away, she found it difficult to open them. " … I do not know," she murmured. " I cannot… cannot reach that part of myself anymore. It is sealed from me."

" Then can you remember what it was you wished when you had Chuukichi in your womb?" Mr. Man demanded, his eyes hardening. " Or are you too weak to even remember that?"

" I am not some weak cub," Akiho snarled immediately, tilting her head up at the insult. After a moment, she added hesitantly, " I wished to be a good mother to him. Wished to give him everything I did not have."

" What of the fire demon?" he questioned. " Your relationship with him was not final. What did you wish to happen between the two of you?"

" I… I wanted us to stay together," she grumbled, uncomfortable with sharing this side of her with the strange man. She had not even told Hidari these things, though he had probably already come to such conclusions on his own. " To be a… a family, with Chuukichi. I wished to be… happy." Now she was gazing at the child by her side, a bitter smile gracing her features as she gently ran a hand through his soft hair.

" Papa's was sad when I died," Chuukichi said, looking up into her eyes. " I watched him. When you were sleeping in the hospital, he kept mumbling to himself. Kept saying it was all his fault. But it wasn't Mama, it wasn't his fault."

Akiho felt her chest constrict with the mention of that terrible day, and even worse was the thought of her lover. " No… no, it wasn't," she croaked, adverting her eyes from his. " It wasn't anyone's fault, Chuukichi."

The boy looked up at her knowingly. " … You're still mad at Papa, aren't you?" he asked quietly. " Mad and sad. You didn't like that he… left, without telling you."

" I… I'm not sure Chuukichi," she murmured. She crouched down next to him, putting her arms around him. Whether to assure her son or herself, she wasn't sure. " I… loved him very much. Very, very much. And now, I'm angry at him, but my love is still there."

" You're seeing that other man now," the boy grumbled with a frown. " That wolf. Why don't you go home, Mama? Go home and find Papa, so you can be happy again." Even Mr. Man seemed to anticipate her answer.

" I could," Akiho said hesitantly. " I guess… I'm afraid of what I will find when I return. I'm afraid he won't… won't love me anymore, and that would hurt much more then never seeing him again. And besides, I have a new home and new family to take care of. They need me as much as I need them."

Before the boy could even muster a sound, the man stepped up behind her, gripping her shoulder with one of his spindly, wrinkled hands. " Your time here is short," his voice rumbled. " Already your friends in the real world are attempting to wake you."

" No!" Akiho exclaimed, clutching her son closer to her. Her face suddenly drained of its color, and she shook her head frantically. " Not without Chuukichi."

" He is not of the living," Mr. Man boomed. " He stays."

" It's alright, Mama," the boy comforted. His tiny hands caressed her face, a soft light entering his eyes. " I promise to come see you again, as soon as I can."

Suddenly the world started spinning around her, the colors blurring and mixing into one until it all become black.

" NO!" she screeched, her limbs flailing around. Her arms, even though they were pinned to her sides by more then five men, managed to throw them all off balance.

" Amino sama!" Hidari shouted, his worried amber eyes gazing down at her. He held her head between his hands, patting her pale cheeks to try and focus her attention only on him. Her frantic eyes finally settled on him, her breathing ragged as she slowly realized where she was. " Amino sama, everything's alright. You had another fit."

" I saw him," she gasped, her trembling hands reaching up to grab his wrists. " I saw him there."

" Saw who, Amino sama?" the wolf asked gently, sending a sharp look to the crowd around them. They immediately left, save for Hiroyuki, who sat nearby with a curious expression on his face.

" …Chuukichi," she whimpered, closing her eyes as if she was in pain. Hidari froze. " …My son…"

The wolf sent a worried glance down at his leader. First she saw her lover, the fire demon Hiei. Now she saw the son she had lost over five years ago. Was there something wrong with her? Was his leader sick?

" You need to rest," Hiroyuki intervened, suddenly looming over her. " Please, Amino sama, if you'll allow me to lead you inside?" Akiho looked up at him in confusion, as if she did not recognize him, before shaking her head and accepting his hand. She pulled herself unsteadily to her feet, leaning heavily against the albino wolf for support.

" Yes…" she murmured. " Rest… all I need is some rest…"

* * *

_One moment they were enjoying a wonderful picnic in the park, the next she was screaming. Blood flooded down from her abdomen, soaking into her clothes. The sight of it made her screech as she tried to cover the wound, rolling into a fetal position. Hands were grabbing at her, and she found herself screaming even louder. " GO AWAY!" _

_" Onna! Onna, it's me!" the fire demon's voice hissed. She looked up through the strands of hair blocking her vision, assured that the figure above her was indeed Hiei. The apparition picked her up in his arms, blood covering him from head to toe. She had no idea that he was barking out orders to Botan on the communicator, barely even noticed as he walked through the portal to the Reikai. _

_The distant sound of voices reached her ears, but none of the words seemed to make any sense. Hiei was holding her tightly to his chest, walking down a white corridor with multiple creatures surrounding them. They looked slightly more human then Koenma's other workers, but all had strangely colored skin and long, pointy ears. All of this she saw, but none of it she understood. Why was she here? Why couldn't she feel her body, or feel the heat of her lover's body? " Hold on, onna. Stay awake." She was placed on top of a cold, flat surface, before she finally succumbed to the darkness. _

_It was hours later before her eyes fluttered open. A loud bang had awoken her from her restful sleep, and it took her a moment of searching to figure out what had caused it. She lay in a startlingly bright room, wrapped snugly inside a warm bed. Hooked up to her arms were multiple IV's, and bandages restricted her breathing. Complicated machines lined the wall nearest to her, beeping every now and then to break the eerie silence. _

_The double doors leading into the room were hanging wide open, and there in the hallway stood two figures. Her roommate, Kurama, and her lover, Hiei. The fire demon was clenching his fists at his side, facing away from her. The redhead was standing next to him with a despairing look on his face. " … How did it all happen?" his distant voice asked mournfully. _

_The fire demon titled his head to look at his friend, and Akiho felt her heart constrict at the pain showing on his face. "…the demon came out of nowhere," his quiet voice whispered painfully. " Its aura was hidden somehow. I… did not sense it until it was too late." _

_" I am so sorry, Hiei," the fox murmured. He reached out a hand to touch the apparition's shoulder, but withheld it as he jerked violently away. " How is she?" _

_" She hasn't woken up," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. " She… doesn't know…" _

_Akiho struggled to sit up, alerting the two demons of her wakefulness. The fire demon rushed to her side, putting his hands on her back to help her sit. " Careful onna." _

_" Hiei?" she quivered, feeling the world spin around her. She did not remember how she had gotten here, nor why she felt so weak. " Where… are we?" The two demons sent a pained look to one another. _

_" You were attacked, onna," he mumbled. Akiho frowned when she noticed that he did not look her in the eyes. " By a demon." _

_" You saved me?" she questioned. What was wrong with him? At his nod, she relaxed. " Then… what's wrong?" _

_Hiei sent an agonized look to Kurama and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Clasping her hand in between his own, he finally raised his tormented eyes to hers. " Onna… the baby… didn't make it…" _

_Her expression was emotionless. She slowly reached down to her abdomen, panic rising in her when she did not feel the lump that had been forming there over the past seven months. The girl yanked off the covers, looking at her flat stomach with dismay. " No," she murmured. " NO!"_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This should be the last chapter with any flashbacks in it, but I don't guarentee it. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quote of the day: You build on failure. You use it as a stepping-stone. Close the door on the past. You don't try to forget the mistakes, but you don't dwell on it. You don't let it have any of your energy, or any of your time, or any of your space.-Johnny Cash**

* * *

**Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments.**

* * *

Hiroyuki pulled her inside of a small cave, sending an encouraging smile to the wolves crowding around the bonfires. There would be much talking tomorrow about this incident. " Here, Amino sama," he murmured, gently lowering her to the floor. His leader flopped down like a sack of potatoes, her eyes glazed and sightless. " Amino sama. Amino sama, look at me."

" …Yuki kun," she grumbled, shaking her head tiredly. Now she looked up at him, a goofy smile on her face. " …Is the celebration over?"

" For you, yes," Hiroyuki grunted, sitting gracefully next to her. His white hair seemed to shine even in this dark cave. " Amino sama… I wish to ask you something."

" What, Yuki kun?" she slurred, blinking at him. She felt suddenly very tired, and wanted very much to snuggle up under a fur pelt.

" I… Hidari san explained your situation to me," he hesitated. " About your lover, Hiei, and your… your unborn child. I wish to know what happened after you lost him. How did you come to our clan? How are you so very powerful for a ningen?"

" … You ask much," Akiho sighed, slumping with an uncharacteristic pout. " But I suppose you have a right to know. Where to begin…" Shaking herself from her stupor, the girl pondered over where to start. " After Chuukichi… died… I was very… depressed…"

* * *

_Akiho slept very little, and spent most of her time just staring at the wall. After a while, her friends began to worry that she wasn't eating enough. Even Hiei spent as much time with her as he could, trying in vain to get her to talk, to go outside, anything other then stay in her suffocating room. Finally, he slammed open the door to her room one day, a snarl on his face. _

_"…Hiei?" she murmured, turning tired eyes to the demon. He stomped over to her and slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her cries of protest. _

_" I'm tired of this, onna," the fire demon snorted, opening the window. Akiho clung to him in freight, clenching her eyes shut as he jumped from the building. Her stomach lurched at the feeling of weightless ness, and she fought to control her urge to vomit. After a short time, the fire demon abruptly stopped and threw her to her feet, keeping one arm around her waist to steady her. _

_" Hiei, where are we?" she mumbled, squinting her eyes at the unexpected light. They stood at the top of a long set of stairs, surrounded on all sides by ancient trees with a strange blue glow emanating from their trunks. Every once and a while something would rustle around in the bushes, and Akiho found herself gripping Hiei's hand tightly in her own. _

_" Hn. Follow me," he ordered curtly, leading her down the pathway. The girl followed closely at his heels, sending fearful glances at the surrounding vegetation. They climbed up another set of stairs until they came to the top of the hill, where a large temple sat solemnly. Its columns were painted a bright red, and its roof was a dark, coal gray. _

_Before they reached it's large double doors, they slid open a crack to reveal an old woman. She was extremely short, reaching only up to her shoulder, and had deep creases around her forehead and eyes. Her hair was a dingy pink, and she wore an old red fighting tunic that had rips and tears all over it. " Hiei," she grunted, her eyes taking in the girl at his side. The fire demon nodded tightly, yanking Akiho in front of him. " And you must be Akiho." _

_"…Yes," she mumbled, averting her eyes to the ground in embarrassment. She had never found the idea of meeting strangers very enjoyable._

_" Look at me when I'm speaking to you," the old woman barked. Akiho looked up in surprise, fighting down a nervous gulp as she tried to look the woman in the eyes. " You're a mess, alright. Have you told her your plans?" _

_" No," the fire demon snorted. His crimson eyes slid over to the girl next to her, taking on a steely glint that made her squirm and fidget. _

_" Listen to me, girl," the woman ordered. " My name's Genkai, and I'll be training you from today on. You're going to be living here for quite a few months, without any contact from anyone outside these walls. Do you understand?" _

_Akiho blinked at the older woman, instantly tightening her grip on Hiei's arm. " …Why?" she stammered. " Hiei, why are you doing this? I can't even see you?" The fire demon stared straight ahead, refusing to meet her gaze. _

_" This is best for you, onna," he grumbled. He carefully pried his arm from her iron tight grip. " You will stay here for the time being." _

_" NO!" Akiho pleaded. " Please, Hiei, don't leave me!" When he only took a hesitant step away from her, Genkai stepped forward with a cross frown. _

_" There will be no whining here," she snapped. " I will not coddle you like a child. You will obey my every order, without complaint. Get inside. __Now__!" Akiho fought back her tears, sent one last icy glare to her lover, and obediently entered the temple. _

* * *

" … So that is where you became so strong?" Hiroyuki asked curiously. He was sitting next to her, running a hand through her hair comfortingly. In her exhausted state, Akiho found herself allowing the strange gesture. It felt soothing, and helped her to relax.

" Genkai sama was a… challenging teacher," she agreed, leaning back into his hand. " It was very difficult. I was there for many months before I got to see Hiei again…"

* * *

_Akiho was constantly exhausted. The anger and bitterness she felt at her lover for leaving her here only fueled her training efforts. Over time, her pathetic spiritual energy began to grow to vast amounts, rivaling even Kuwabara's powers. There were many spirits wandering around the woods surrounding the temple, and the girl found it good practice to talk with them as often as she could. _

_She was trained not only mentally, but physically as well. They started off their day by running five miles, and ended each day with another ten miles. Genkai made her do thousands of push-ups and crunches, and many other painful exercises that had her groaning in pain. Soon, she found her body hardening with newly found muscles, and would often spend hours just staring at the changes coming over her in the mirror. _

_One friend she had was Yukina, the koorime who lived with Genkai. Hiei had warned her long ago that if she ever met his sister she was to shut up and not bring up her unknown relationship with the fire demon. The red-eyed girl was very quiet and kind, and would sit with her and chat as if they were old friends. She would listen to even the smallest worries without judgment, and try to help to the best of her abilities. Akiho had even confided in her about how angry she was at the fire demon, and had broken down crying in the process. The Koorime had gently taken her into her arms, murmuring sympathetic words until it had passed._

_On a cold spring day, Akiho was outside doing her daily 1000 crunches, when she felt a familiar energy appear in the tree above her. The dark, overpowering aura was unmistakably his, and just feeling it made her eyes sting with angry tears. Ignoring the first instinct she had, she continued with her work out. " Onna," he whispered, his voice carrying to her on the wind. Still she did not answer. " Onna, look at me." _

_" Oh, Hiei san," she mumbled, feigning surprise. She pulled herself to her feet effortlessly, whipping the dirt from her pants rather then gracing him with her attention. Even though she was trying not to even look at him, she found herself peering at him from the corner of her eyes. Nothing seemed different about him, except for the uncharacteristic look gracing his face. Even from this distance she could see the pain etched into his pooling, crimson eyes. It was so surprising, she almost gasped out loud. Shaking her head at the thoughts, she continued whipping the imaginary dirt from her rear end. " I had no idea you were there." The fire demon hurdled to the ground, walking up behind her until she was only a foot away from him. _

_" Hn. You knew perfectly well I was there," he grunted accusingly. " You're powers have increased enough to notice a demonic aura as powerful as mine coming from over a mile away." He took a step closer when she did not look in his direction. _

_" Don't flatter yourself," Akiho muttered angrily. " 'An aura as powerful as mine'. You'd be lucky if I felt you twenty feet away." _

_The apparition was silent for a moment. "… I left you for your own good," he growled. He crossed his arms over his chest, leveling her with a stern glare in an effort to make her look at him._

_" My own good?!" she hollered. " Leaving me alone is good for me?!" She paced back and forth in front of him, her arms quivering with her agitation. The chill air sent a shiver up her spine, but it did not deter her frustration. " How was that helping me? I…you left me completely alone, with no one to talk to. No one to count on when I felt afraid, no one to care for me if I got hurt." Now she sent a bitter gaze in his direction. It was his entire fault for making her feel this way. His entire fault she felt so useless and betrayed. _

_" …You were not accepting my help," Hiei whispered dejectedly. " I tried, but you did not seem to notice. I will not always be able to help you onna. You needed to learn to take care of yourself. If you could not even do that, how could I have even imagined helping you?" All her anger dissipated at his softly spoken words. She could still feel that cloud of despair hanging over her from Chuukichi's death, threatening to overtake her sanity. It was only her newfound love of training that had pulled her away from it. _

_He took another step forward, and Akiho felt herself unable to pull away when he yanked her into his arms. "…I missed you," she croaked, tears pooling in her eyes. She had missed the smell of burning wood that seemed to follow him everywhere; had missed how warm and safe she felt in his arms. Hell, she even missed the way he had constantly teased her. _

_" Hn. I'm here now," he murmured, taking a deep breath as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. The same feeling of electricity was there, the sensation she had first felt when he had come crashing into Kurama's apartment. A feeling she never wanted to forget. _

_" Don't you ever leave me again," Akiho choked, fighting back the tears that were trying to break through. She could feel his arms rubbing up and down her back, the way he had used to due before he left here. _

_" I won't," the fire demon growled, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath of her scent; enjoying the smell he had missed all those months spent apart. " Never again."_

_" … I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. " I love you so much…"_

* * *

" You cared deeply for him," Hiroyuki said gently. He had stopped his ministrations to her hair, and instead was sitting close next to her, allowing her to lean her head on his shoulder. " What did Genkai say when he suddenly showed up?"

Akiho found herself blushing at that. " Well… she, uh, didn't find out until… the next day…" she murmured, fidgeting under his knowing gaze. " But she only laughed and told me to hurry up and get outside for training."

" Then how did you wind up in makai?" he questioned with a frown. " He wouldn't have brought you here after… what had happened before."

" I think he said it was part of my 'training'," Akiho shrugged. " He was very smart, you know. Said I needed to face my darkest fears so that I could move on."

* * *

_Akiho took a deep breath, looking around her with what she hoped was indifference. This world seemed to be bathed in a reddish hue due to its enormous sun, and all it reminded her of was blood. She kept her hands clenched at her sides, determined not to lean on the fire demon for support. " … So this is Makai?" she murmured, unable to stop a shiver from flowing through her. Hiei had said that the place smelled of blood, and she was grateful she did not have his sense of smell. She was sure it would have made her sick._

_" Hn. My world," the fire demon grunted, looking at the wide expanse of land before them with a sense of fondness. This was the place he had grown up, the place where he had fought thousands of enemies to survive. Akiho felt suddenly curious about this world, the world where her lover had lived in. _

_" Where are we going, exactly?" she questioned, looking at the low sun apprehensively. She really did want to explore the place, but it would be dark soon and she found the task daunting. Who knew what could be lurking within the shadows in this dark place? _

_" We'll be here for two weeks," Hiei grunted, ignoring her suddenly frantic look. " Or until you overcome your fear. Don't give me that look onna. This is for your own good. I'll be here, so no demon will seriously damage you while I'm still around." _

_Akiho took a shuddering breath, but nodded. This way, she could cross another thing off of her list of fears. This way, she would make him proud of her. " Alright," she agreed, grabbing his hand tightly. " Lead the way, hot head." Hiei frowned at the use of the old woman's nickname. _

_The fire demon led her down the hill, keeping his pace slow enough so that she could keep up, but fast enough that by the end of the day she was exhausted. They set up a small fire, and this was where Akiho got her first lesson on how to cook out on an open fire. Her lover seemed to enjoy the entire spectacle, letting out loud chuckles when she squeaked at something that just did not seem to want to cooperate. " Shut up!" she mumbled, feeling her ears turn red when he let out another loud snicker. Another moment later she felt warm arms wrap around her middle. _

_" Hn. Is it my fault you're so entertaining?" he grumbled. Akiho shivered when one of his hands trailed lower. _

_" It's you're fault for not helping," she corrected, stubbornly trying to ignore his tickling hand. She would not let him get his way with her after laughing at her attempts to cook. It wasn't her fault she had no idea what she was doing. Ningen school's didn't normally teach how to cookout over an open fire. _

_Akiho felt her breath catch in her throat when he began unbuttoning her pants, his lips pressing lightly against the back of her neck. " Does this help?" he whispered. She could feel him smirking against her skin. _

_" …No, it does not," she mumbled, fidgeting in his hold. She really was trying to ignore the way he was rubbing his hand against her, the way his breath tickled across her neck. Now she could feel his wet tongue flicking out against her neck, followed by small nips that tingled all the way down her spine. _

_" Hn. Mess with that later," he rumbled, pulling her even closer. Akiho was unable to stop a groan when his hand slipped inside her panties, sending a shot of fire up through her stomach. Why was she resisting this again?_

_" It…it'll burn," she protested weakly. The apparition yanked the meat out of her hand and threw it to the ground, ignoring her grumbled curses. " Well, since you already destroyed all my hard work…" The fire demon blinked as she suddenly pulled his hand away, twirling around to push him against the ground faster then he could remember her moving. At his look of surprise, Akiho grinned. " You didn't think I just sat around making tea with Yukina while I was at Genkai's, did you?" _

_This time it was his turn to groan when she pressed against him boldly. Even though she had never instigated these games, she was not going to act like a blushing virgin every time they made love. In truth, she had had dreams of doing these things to him, but had been too embarrassed to actually carry them through. Now though, in this strange place, she felt suddenly emboldened._

_The fire demon smirked up at her, his eyes glinting as he set up a barrier around the perimeter. " Hn. I knew I sent you there for a reason," he murmured huskily, snaking his hands up her shirt. His lips crashed into hers with a hungry intent, tangling their legs almost painfully as the fire hissed behind them. _

* * *

" …We stayed for over a week," Akiho mumbled almost dreamily. Just now she wondered why she was even telling him this story, before shrugging and continuing one. Hiroyuki was not one to gossip, so she was positive he would keep the biography to himself. Plus, his presence was comforting, a feeling she had not felt in abundance since she had been left here. She was loath to give it up, and felt herself scooting closer to the wolf demon.

Sensing her sudden need for contact, Hiroyuki grabbed her hand in his, holding it much like a ningen would have. It was so much like what a boyfriend would do Akiho found herself blushing. " And did you find your… your closure?" the white haired male asked, keeping a close eye on the girl next to him.

He had noticed the way she seemed to crave contact, but was shy and embarrassed about it. It seemed to be a good plan to continue initiating the touching, until she found it more comfortable to do so to him. He would not cross the boundaries, of course. After losing this Hiei man, who was like a life mate to her, it would take some time before she could move past her grief and pain to accept another. He had seen the very same thing with his own mother, not ten years ago.

" I… think so," she whispered slowly. It was difficult to remember that far ago, before she had become this strong. " We battled a few lower leveled demons until I could fight without freezing in fear. Then we moved onto higher leveled ones the next week."

" Was it very hard?" he questioned curiously. " Overcoming that fear, I mean? I have never had such a strong fear, except perhaps death, and I have yet to face that for a long time."

Akiho paused in her thoughts, looking at their entwined fingers with thought. It crossed her mind that she had not had such intimate contact since Hiei, but she shoved the observation away before she could examine it. It would only lead to another breakdown, and her clan had seen enough of that tonight. "… The first demon I faced was a green toad. He had bumps all along his skin, and his breath smelled of decay and swamp water. I remember that when I caught sight of him, I froze and wanted to be sick. Hiei said he would not interfere unless I was in danger of getting seriously injured, so I knew I was alone."

" And what did you do?"

" At first, all I could think was that I didn't want to die," the girl mumbled. " And then it's slimy hands wrapped around my neck. The next thing I know, the thing was lying on the ground and I was covered in its blood. Did u know a toad demon has blue blood? I never imagined." She paused for a moment, a chuckle rumbling through her companion's throat. " I spent the rest of the day whipping off the blood. Eventually Hiei… stepped in, telling me to get over such a small thing. I guess I just did whatever he told me to back then."

" You?" Hiroyuki blinked. " Listening to what a man said?" At the strange thought the white wolf let out a chortle. It was hard to imagine the strong woman sitting next to him could once follow a man blindly through the makai just on her faith and love alone. Hell, it was strange thinking of her as being capable to love anyone, though he had seen the affection that passed between her and her advisor, Hidari. Even he could see the bitter look on her face when she held a young pup, but could also see the care and love she sent to them. That was what had originally attracted him to her; he knew that if they did mate, she would be an ideal mother to his children.

Now, feeling her hand in his own, looking into her eyes, he was suddenly hit with the realization that this woman was beautiful. Her brown hair was falling into her eyes, having been released from its tie earlier on. The moonlight shining into the cave ghosted across her skin, showing every scar that graced her arms. In the demon world, these were badges of honor, and he traced one on her knuckle with admiration.

" It's _not_ that strange!" Akiho protested, sending him a mocking glare. It was uncanny how easy she found it to relax around the wolf demon. Only Hidari had been allowed to see her in such a state. " I… I was younger then. That's all."

" But… then how did you come to us?" Hiroyuki questioned with a frown. " From what I have heard, this Hiei was very attached to you as well. I have heard stories of the forbidden child, and for him to show any emotions at all is surprising. Most stories say that he was a cold-hearted bastard, who could massacre thousands of demons without so much as breaking a sweat."

" I realize that his past was very shady… but he was different with me," she murmured, slumping against him. " Not long after that, he… he told me he loved me for the first time…."

* * *

_It had been an ordinary day. They had woken up after another night of love making, thanks to the apparition's insatiable appetite, and fixed a breakfast of bread and cheese. The fire demon was unusually quiet, but Akiho easily shrugged it off. Sometimes something would work its way into his mind, and until he figured out the problem set before him, he was usually very quiet. _

_As she was packing up their supplies into the various packs they had to carry, getting ready for another few miles run until they found a new campsite, Akiho felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Almost sighing in irritation, the girl looked at him over her shoulder. " Hiei, I thought last night would have been enough," she murmured. Her voice stopped in her throat at the serious look on his face. " What is it? Is something wrong?" She let her senses fan out, looking for any sign of a threat in the area. When nothing came to her, she looked worriedly back at him. _

_" …Aishiteru," he whispered, pulling her almost painfully close to his chest. His eyes softened as he looked at her before he kissed her neck, sending a shiver down her suddenly stiff back. Had he really just said that? That he…loved her? He had never said that before, and now suddenly she felt her eyes fill with tears. _

_" Aishiteru," Akiho repeated, turning around in his grip to throw herself at him. They fell to the ground, luckily landing on a soft patch of grass, though neither of them much cared at the moment. All that mattered was the warm body pressed up against them, the loving murmurs sent back and forth. Akiho found it rather hard to talk with the emotions that were choking up her throat and the tears that were falling off her face to soak into the apparition's cloak. " I love you…I love you so much…!" _

* * *

" I don't even know why he chose that day to say it," she murmured dreamily. " Nothing happened to trigger it; I hadn't said it since before we entered makai. And I never got the chance to ask him…" Her sentence hovered in the air as tears fought to escape from behind her eyelids. Why did she still have such difficulties talking about him? It had already been years since he had dumped her in this world, and yet it still felt like a festering wound whenever her thoughts turned to the fire demon.

" …It's alright, Amino chan," Hiroyuki whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder comfortingly. It was obvious she had not released her pent up emotions, and even after so many years, they were rising to the surface with a vengeance.

" I am sorry, Yuki kun," she sniffed. She was contemplating burying her face in his shirt, but thought otherwise. " I am most definitely acting foolish right now. You probably do not wish to have a bawling female on your shoulder at this time of night." The wolf only snorted and rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

" I wish only to serve you," he grumbled, " a poor, innocent damsel in distress."

Akiho let out strained giggle, whipping the tears from her eyes. " I am far from a damsel in distress. Don't forget, I could probably kick your butt ten times over."

" Ah, yes, you probably could," Hiroyuki grinned. " But I am much too good looking to be beaten to a pulp." He found it satisfying to rid her of her depressed mood, and felt a smile break out across his face. The wolf hadn't felt so childish since his teenage years, but decided it wasn't such a bad thing when she let out another giggle at his expression.

" Amino sama?" a voice questioned. The occupants of the cave blinked at the wolf that was slowly entering the entrance, his ears twitching with the quietness of the cave.

" Hidari," Akiho smiled, pulling her head off of Hiroyuki's shoulder. Just looking at his face, she could tell her advisor was surprised by what position they were in. " Is the celebration over already?"

" Yes, Amino sama," he grumbled, his yellow eyes shining in the light. He had never seen his leader let anyone but himself even touch her, let alone cuddle up next to a male. It was… surprising to say the least, and only a little bit satisfying. Perhaps she could come to love this wolf and become happy once again. " Are you ready to return to the main cave?"

" I suppose I should," the woman grumbled, letting out a sigh. She had been fairly comfortable sitting next to the white wolf, but to admit that would be extremely embarrassing. So she pulled herself to her feet with a grace she didn't feel she had, and held out a hand to help pull her companion up.

" I will make sure she makes it there safely," Hiroyuki assured him, sending the shorter man a smile.

" Well… if you're sure," Hidari hesitated, looking at their entwined hands nervously. Even in wolf society, it was inappropriate to leave courting couples alone. Normally though, these couples were much younger then his leader and the white wolf, so he would give them their time alone for now. " I'll be waiting for you, Amino sama."

Akiho let out a small chuckle as her advisor left the cave. " He reminds me of my mother," she explained at her companions questioning look. " Always watching out for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's waiting outside, his ears pressed against the rocks."

" I understand his need to protect you," Hiroyuki nodded, brining her hand up to his lips. " You are indeed a very special woman who needs to be cared for, even though you could very well beat the snot out of most of the demons in the vicinity."

" You flatter me," Akiho mumbled. A blush was creeping up her neck and across her cheeks, nothing like a strong leader should be. Everything he seemed to do or say made her blush like a schoolgirl, and it felt slightly… invigorating. It had been too long since she felt someone else's affection, and now she was positive she would not give it up again without a fight. A picture of crimson eyes flashed by her vision, but she pushed it forcefully away. She was not going to think of him right now.

" If I could," the wolf began, looking at her carefully, " would you mind if I… if I kiss you good night?" Akiho hesitated, feeling butterflies flutter about in her stomach. When was the last time she had kissed someone? " If you think that I am going too quickly, I will wait…"

"…No," she murmured, shaking her head slowly. " I don't mind."

Her stomach shot up into her throat when he leaned down, his lips grazing across her cheek. When she did not move, he kissed the corner of her lips. Akiho could feel her arms trembling, and let out a puff of air when his lips finally sought out her own. He was soft and gentle, barely putting any pressure against her, seeking nothing more then the simple contact.

" I believe Hidari will be missing you soon," Hiroyuki whispered, pulling away from her slowly. He could see the anxiety in her eyes, could smell the tears that were just under the surface. It was understandable that she would be emotional after taking such a large step toward a relationship, and he gently placed another kiss on her forehead.

He gently tugged her outside of the cave, pulling her towards the larger cave the rest of the clan was already sleeping in. Hidari was waiting as he had promised, and nodded at the white wolf as he took his leader to her bedding.

* * *

For the next several weeks Akiho attended not only to her duties as the Gahir pack leader, but also found time to spend time with Hiroyuki. She learned all about his family and became good friends with his younger brother, Yuutomi, or as his family called him, Yuu chan. Hiroyuki's clan was one of the oldest in the pack, descendents of the wolf Hovu, who was often talked of in many a story around camp.

His father was just as skinny as Hiroyuki, with a strange mixture of both black and white hair sitting atop his head. He was a kind man with a sharp-featured face, and his laugh seemed to boom across the hills. His mother had pure white hair and sparkling yellow eyes. She was a very easy going woman, who treated Akiho no different then another member of the pack.

Besides Yuutomi, Hiroyuki had two other brothers, and three sisters. They were all much younger then he was, and all admired him greatly. The white coloring that was so unusual in wolves seemed to be stronger in their family, as two of his siblings had a similar pigment, as did he. When the youngest, a two year old female, had seen Akiho she had giggled and reached her arms up to the older female, demanding to be held. At Akiho's pleading look, Hiroyuki's mother had allowed her to hold the young cub.

" Hello Saya," Akiho murmured, placing the child on her hip. The child turned wide, blue eyes up to her, tilting her head with a small smile on her face.

" Saya can say few words yet," her mother cooed, giving her child a peck on the cheek. " None of our children spoke until around the age of five."

" In the ningen world," Akiho said, " it is considered strange. But I have heard many stories about those who did not talk until later, and they all became very intellectual people."

" That eases my mind," the woman smiled. " You are rather fond of children, aren't you Amino chan?"

" Yes," she grumbled, blushing at the look on the other woman's face. She knew that look. His mother was already daydreaming about grandchildren. " I have always… wished to have young ones of my own."

" You would make a very good mother," the woman nodded, a glint entering her eye. " I can already imagine little ones following at your heels."

" Let's not chase her away with your imaginings, mother," Hiroyuki interjected, a small smile on his face. " You're going to scare her away before we've made any decisions."

" I expect grandchildren, you know," his mother grunted, ruffling his hair affectionately. " And at least one of them has to look like you."

" One day, mother, one day," he assured her, rubbing one of Saya's ears. The child giggled, trying to wiggle farther up Akiho's body to escape the tickling hand of her brother. " For now, let's just try not to scare away Amino chan away."

Other then learning about his family, Akiho learned much more about Hiroyuki. He reminded her of Yusuke, although slightly less rude. One of his favorite things to do was training the younger men who were going to come of age next year. He had the patience to deal with them, but enough of a fun side to get them to relax around him. Sometimes Akiho found herself just sitting and watching him teach.

They spent as much time with each other as they could, becoming more comfortable with each other by the day. The clan eventually became used to the new side of their leader they were seeing. At first they were shocked to see their leader actually holding hands with a man, but over time it became a usual sight.

Akiho eventually became used to kissing the wolf demon. He was always very gentle, never trying to push her into doing anything else unless she felt comfortable with it; the exact opposite of what Hiei had done.

One night, after giving her the usual 'goodnight kiss', as he had dubbed it, Akiho grabbed his arm and tugged on it nervously. " What is it?" Hiroyuki questioned, a frown entering his face. At the blush on her face, his eyebrows slowly lifted up.

" I don't… want you to…" Akiho stammered, gulping when a grin slowly spread across his face. " I…"

" Do you want to stay for a little longer?" he prompted, taking a step closer to her. At her embarrassed nod, he took another step closer, pressing her gently against the wall. He could feel her tremble slightly under him, and carefully moved a strand of hair from her face. "…You don't have to, you know…"

" I… I know," Akiho murmured. She took a quivering breath. " I… want you to…" A gasp escaped her mouth when he slanted his lips over her own, his arms wrapping around her possessively. She slowly closed her eyes, letting her body just feel what he was doing to her. His tongue slipped easily past the seam of her lips, tangling with her own in a warm mush of wetness. It had been so long since she had done anything so intimate, she was sure that if he had not been holding her up, her legs would have collapsed.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his warm hands begin to tickle up under her shirt, pausing when she stiffened. When she made no move to stop, his hands slowly continued their upward advance. As they grazed across her chest, Akiho moaned into his mouth. After so many years, she had almost forgotten how sinfully good this felt.

He pressed harder against her, encouraging her to wrap her arms around him. Akiho hesitated for a moment, before allowing herself to explore his abdomen with her hands. His stomach was as flat as a washboard, his skin pulled taught over hardened muscles. " Ahh…!" she moaned, leaning closer to his touch. He pulled his mouth away from her, his eyes shining in the darkness of the cave.

" We should stop," he whispered, trailing his lips against her neck. Akiho bit her lip to hold back another groan as he nipped the skin around the base of her neck. " Hidari will come looking for you soon…"

" … Alright…" she gasped. She almost sighed when he pulled his hands out from under her shirt, pulling her close to his chest. " Just… give me a minute…" Her breathing was ragged and unnaturally loud in the small cave, and she hoped no one traveling nearby would hear her.

After a moment he took a step back, pulling her away from the wall. " Come," he murmured, tracing his thumb along her knuckles. Hiroyuki pulled her out of the cave, silently leading her to the group sleeping quarters. " I will see you tomorrow."

" … Alright," she blushed, seeing Hidari staring at them out of the corner of her eyes. Gathering up her courage, she pecked him on the lips before turning around and dashing over to her assistant. Ignoring his look of surprise, the girl pushed past him and went to her pelts, pulling them over her burning ears to pretend nothing had happened.

* * *

**Ok, that's that! I hope you liked the chapter. So far, I'm thinking there's going to be anywhere from 2 to 5 chapters more, but it depends on how long I decide to make them. Please tell me your thoughts, or ask any questions you may have!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quote of the day: You build on failure. You use it as a stepping-stone. Close the door on the past. You don't try to forget the mistakes, but you don't dwell on it. You don't let it have any of your energy, or any of your time, or any of your space.-Johnny Cash**

* * *

**Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments.**

* * *

" … So, the Yahroog clan has crossed our borders?" Akiho questioned, her eyes burning in the light cast by the fire.

" Yes, Amino sama," Hidari nodded, his own eyes taking on a hard glint. " They attacked a scouting party of ours and killed all but one of them, sending him back with a message."

" Which was…?"

" That they demanded you hand over the western part of your lands in exchange for you life," the golden-eyed life snorted. " To prevent your death and a war, you would give up the entire western valley and lake, or else they will declare war on us and take our entire lands."

" …Let them come, then," Akiho grunted, resting her head against her palm, a grin lighting up her face. " Those are an important hunting trail, and our clan is growing much too fast to be able to give them up. We have many young men who are able to fight, do we not, Hidari?"

" At your call, my lady," he nodded, making a small bow.

" Call upon the elders and see what they say," she ordered, standing up from her position on the ground gracefully. " We will attempt peaceful negotiations before commencing with war, but I'd like to hear their say in this."

" Yes, Amino sama…"

* * *

Kurama looked at the picture forlornly, his green eyes softening in his worry. It was one of the only pictures he had managed to get of both his adopted sister and the fire demon, and he smiled at the excited air that surrounded her. She was standing in front of the fire demon, who had one arm wrapped around her bulging abdomen, and irritated look on his face. Akiho had come home from the doctor that day, ecstatic that the baby would be born in less then a few days. Tragically, it never had.

" Hn. Stop staring at that useless photograph."

" I miss her as much as you do," the fox sighed, putting down the treasured photo as he looked over his shoulder at the fire demon. It was rare that the apparition visited, as he spent most of his time in makai, searching for the woman who had disappeared. " What brings you here today, Hiei?"

The black clad demon only grunted, shifting to lean against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, as he stubbornly refused to look at the framed photo. He would _not_ allow such a small thing to make him act like so pathetic as the fox, even if he _did _miss the onna. " Is there something you'd rather do, fox?"

" Not at all," Kurama said smoothly, grabbing his cup of coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table. " I just assumed you would still be searching for Akiho chan."

" Hn. Mukuro all but ordered me to 'get some rest', so I came here," the fire demon snorted.

Kurama nodded absently, twirling his spoon around the inside of his cup. He could still remember the day the fire demon had come rushing into his apartment, frantic eyes searching around the house, as he demanded if his lover had been there. After explaining the situation, the fox had felt deeply sorry for his friend.

The dragon had become restless under its bondage, and had begun rebelling against Hiei's control over it. To spare his lovers life, the fire demon had snuck away in the dead of night; planning on returning once the dragon from hell was under control. But once he had returned, he apparition had found no trace of the woman, and had frantically searched for over a week before returning to ningenkai as a last resort.

" You still have found no trace of her?" he questioned softly, his green eyes taking in the appearance of his stoic friend. The shorter demon seemed as he usually did these days, even more aloof then before, with small bags just barely visible under his eyes. Looking even closer, Kurama could easily see the traces of worry etched into his crimson eyes.

" Hn." The demon grunted, looking out the window with his bottomless eyes. He would never admit it, but he truly did miss the woman who had carried his child, more then the others seemed to notice. They did not know that he went days without eating, spending his time searching across makai, section by section, hoping for some trace of her energy, or some news of her whereabouts. Nor did they know that he rarely slept, only sleeping perhaps a few hours every week. Not even the fox, his closest comrade, knew.

" I've got an idea, Hiei," the red head perked up, sending his friend a hopeful look. " Why don't I accompany you for a week, after you're done resting for a day or two?"

" I do not need your pity," Hiei grunted, looking at him warily out of the corner of his eyes.

" It's _not _pity," the avatar protested, setting down his cup of tea slowly. " I miss her as well, Hiei. She was like a sister to me, and I want her to be found too. I have a week vacation from work, and I would like to help you search. Two heads are better then one, as they always say."

The fire demon paused, contemplating the idea. The fox was a fairly fast runner, though his speed was much slower then his own, and wouldn't slow him up too much. He would also be better at getting information from other demons in makai, who had always stuttered and tried to run away from him whenever he had tried getting them to talk. " Hn. Fine," he grumbled in assent, uncrossing his arms to stare down the fox. " Don't slow me down, or I'll leave without you."

" I'll keep up," Kurama agreed. " It's agreed. We'll set off tomorrow afternoon, then."

* * *

Akiho sighed as a leather brace was attached to her arms, irritation clearly showing on her face. " Is this really necessary?" she grumbled, glaring at her advisor. Hidari only grinned, sporting an outfit similar to hers, though much less ornate.

" We're heading out to battle," he shrugged, quietly instructing a younger warrior how to properly tie the leather strips to his body. " It is customary for us to wear this, so that it will be much more difficult to cause a fatal wound. You will still be able to move well enough to escape attacks, and running will be just the same as before. It just takes some getting used to, Amino sama. And don't forget that we will not call your name in battle. You will be referred to as Gahir sama rather then your original name. It is not… customary, for a tribe to have a woman for a leader."

" I'll need my hair cut, then," she stated, holding out her other arm so the twins could strap on the irritating leather armor. " It will only get in my way."

" That's not necessary," a voice rumbled, causing her to smile in his direction. Hiroyuki stalked into the room, his blue eyes twinkling. He wore the same type of armor as Hidari, although it seemed his family had insisted that the leather be dyed white. " I rather like your hair the way it is."

" Well, I've never really liked it," Akiho grumbled, stretching her back even as her dressers protested at the action. " It's frivolous, and it'll get in my way in battle."

Hiroyuki came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other playfully grabbed a hold of a section of her hair. After never having cut it since arriving, her hair now reached the very top of her rear, the longest it had ever been. " You could just tie it up in a braid like you always do," the wolf commented, tickling her nose with the end of the brown tendrils. " That way it will be out of the way, and I can still play with it when you get back." He winked down at her; that perverted smile crossing his face.

Now she sighed again, not at the tedious task of waiting for the armor to be properly placed on, but because of the male in front of her that seemed to enjoy making her embarrassed in front of her subjects. " Fine, I won't cut my hair," she growled, swatting away his hand. " But you don't get to 'play with it', got that?" She poked him in the chest, hoping to get her point across more fully with the action.

The man pouted at her, which, in her opinion, was the most ridiculous face he could possibly make. " Why not?" he whispered, wrapping his other arm around her so that both arms were snug against her waist. Akiho shivered as his hand tickled along her stomach, reaching under the leather strips to touch the bare skin there.

" … You're a pervert, you know that?" she demanded, wriggling around in his arms in embarrassment. Her face turned red when the twins giggled, hiding their grins from her view. She could only imagine what Hidari's face looked like; he probably had his mouth wide open, with his eyes seemingly bugging out of their sockets.

" Ahh, but that's why you love me so," Hiroyuki winked, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck a moment later. " And why you never seem to be able to push me away, even if you do complain about it."

" I… I've made you stop before!" his leader spluttered, feeling the tips of her ears burn as a mangled noise escaped from Hidari's throat. " Plenty of times!"

" Hmm," he mused, seeming to think about her words. " I do believe you're the one that _started _things, that one time a few weeks ago…"

" Shut up!" Akiho hissed, elbowing him in the stomach non-too-gently.

" Amino sama!" Hidari exclaimed, coming into her vision. His face was tinged a slight pink, as were the tips of his ears. " And to think I was worried about _him,_ when I should have been worried about _you._ Really, I didn't believe you were into such dirty…!"

" I am not!" she interjected, glaring up at her suitor in irritation. " I'm a healthy, grown woman who… argh, don't even listen to me, you'll get even _more_ perverted ideas, you hentai's!"

" Amino sama," a small voice whispered, catching her before she could hit Hiroyuki in the gut again. There in the door stood a young warrior, his pitch black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and on his body where hundreds of straps of armor. On his face there were blood red lines above and below his eyes, some sort of demonic writing warding off bad luck in battle. " … Scouts have reported movement from the enemy lines."

" Are they advancing?" she demanded, her blush receding as her body stiffened in anticipation. She had never been in a war, much less the leader of an army in such a war, and felt nervous and unsure about the entire situation. Everything had to be planned out, so that nothing would go wrong. She did not want to lose anymore of her people then necessary.

" Yes, Amino sama," the man nodded, his young eyes deeper then any humans' she had seen. " The elders say it is time for the first collision."

" I see…" Akiho murmured, gripping Hiroyuki's hand tightly within her own. Sending the warrior a sharp look, she ordered, " Tell them I will be there immediately, and not to do anything until I get there. Understood?"

" Yes, Amino sama," he bowed, turning to leave the cave.

" Take care in the coming battle, Uriyai," she called, grimacing when all he did was raise his hand in acknowledgement.

" It is his first battle," Hiroyuki mumbled, tightening his hold on her. " He is nervous."

" As am I," she admitted, pulling herself out of his hold. The twins came to her then, one carrying a pile of red cloth and a wooden shield, the other carrying a five-foot tall spear. " Hidari?"

Her advisor nodded and stepped up beside her, taking the red cloth from one of the twins and unfurling it. He strapped the cape around her shoulders, careful not to tie it so tight that it would slip and choke her during battle. Looking at his leader, he nodded his approval. The black leather armor contrasted against her red and golden trimmed cape, making it clear who was the leader of their army. " It is done," he whispered, stepping away from her.

Akiho took a step towards the other twin, looking at the polished spear in apprehension. Now she was supposed to take the spear in confidence, look proudly at her subjects, and declare that they would win the battle to come. But she did not feel that confidence that she was supposed to wield, did not know if they would even make it out of this battle alive. " Take my strength," Hiroyuki whispered, taking her hand in his own. He gave her a reassuring smile, nodding his head to the spear. " Until you feel your own come to the surface."

And Akiho did feel confidence roll inside of her, through her arm before traveling through the rest of her body. " With my guidance," she murmured, reciting the old saying that Hidari had told her to memorize, " may the gods look upon us with favor and spare us in the times to come. May they give us glory and victory in battle, for their blood and our blood will become one, and we shall become like the wolves of old, who held powers far beyond our deepest desires. In the name of the Gahir wolf pack, I declare war on the Yahroog wolf pack, and we shall be victorious!"

Her subjects howled at her speech, their voices carrying outside the small cave to the ears of the pack, whom took up the howl in unison. The song seemed to shake the very foundations of the ground, rattling every single bone in her body as she cupped her hands around her mouth to join in the best she could. Once the song slowly died down, she reached out her right hand to grasp the cold wood, bringing it above her head in a glorious fashion. " To war!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the chamber around them. Around them came the voices of the pack, repeating her words in growing enthusiasm. " To war! To war!"

* * *

Kurama watched from the perch of his tree, his green eyes flashing gold as the demon fox within him helped to improve his eyesight so that they could better see the commotion below them.

Hundred of wolves wandered around restlessly on both sides of the battlefield, snarling and yipping at the other side to taunt them. One side wore blue, leather helmets upon their heads, while the other wore red helmets. It had been like this for a few days now, and both sides seemed unbelievably tense.

The avatar shifted as the crowds parted on the red side to allow passage for a figure in black and red. At the figures side there was a man wearing all white, and a man wearing all black. Even with his enhanced eyesight, Kurama found it difficult to decipher whether the leader was a man or a woman so long as they had the hood of his cape up. He watched as the other side parted as well, allowing the other leader, clearly a male, and his two companions to stalk out to the middle of the field between both army's.

Both companies stopped around twenty feet from one another, sizing each other up in the hushed silence that followed. " We give you the chance to surrender," the blue clad wolf barked, his large shoulders heaving with the effort to speak loudly enough so both sides could here him. " So that you may save your people. All we ask is that you surrender your title and your lands over to us, and we will allow them to live." He grinned, showing off his many missing teeth.

" We will not surrender!" the man in all black shouted, after conferring with his leader. " Not to the likes of you! You would have enslaved us all, and killed our children so to destroy our pack."

" Why does your leader not answer for himself?" the ugly demon lord asked angrily. He pointed a large, chunky finger at the red caped figure in his anger. " Are you such a coward that you would not speak to the great and mighty Higadji?!"

The man in the red cape turned to her advisor, whispering heatedly with him for a few moments. " Gahir sama does not speak to men who hide behind their strength alone," the advisor yelled. " It takes a man of strength, integrity, and intellect to be graced with Gahir sama's words." His next words were lost in the roar that followed from both sides, as they all beat on their shields and howled and yipped at one another, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

The man in blue spluttered a few insults before returning to his army at a run, shouting for his men to prepare themselves for war. The man known as 'Gahir sama' turned slowly back to his men, holding a black, wooden spear high above his head in challenge. " TO WAR!!" he hollered, his voice causing Kurama to frown in thought. It sounded vaguely feminine, and slightly familiar, but his voice sounded so strange from screeching so loudly he could not pinpoint what was making his senses tingle.

He watched in curiosity as the red army surged forward, surrounding their leader in a large circle. They beat their shields against the ground, howling and jumping in the air in their excitement. " Gahir sama!" they roared, lifting their leader into the air. " Gahir sama!"

* * *

Akiho grunted as her spear cut through another body, flinging her head left and right to rid herself of the sweat trickling down her forehead. Blood covered her hands and arms, making it difficult to keep hold of her spear, but she held onto it for dear life. She did not have teeth and claws like her comrades did, and thus her only weapon would be this spear and her bare fists. All around her flashed the points of spears and swords, spraying blood and gore around the battleground. To her left Hiroyuki was in the thick of battle, his white pelts and leather bathed in red. To her right Hidari's black outfit was no doubt covered in blood, but the coloring prevented her from truly telling how much he was covered.

She dodged a blow from an enemy soldier, just barely able to evade it before it chopped off her head. Adjusting her grip on her spear, she pivoted on her foot to send the metal slicing through the air and into the gut of her adversary. It took her a moment longer to pull the object out of the wolf's stomach, making a loud squish when it finally pulled free.

Around her the sounds of battle assaulted her senses; the cries of pain and triumph, the tearing sound of flesh against metal, the sounds of shouting officers ordering the soldiers on their next move. " Akiho chan!" Hiroyuki shouted above the sounds around them. He deftly crouched to avoid a swinging sword, gouging the offending soldiers stomach with his claws before turning around to address her again. " Don't stray far from Hidari and me! They know what you look like, and will target you to end the battle quickly!"

" I'll stay nearby!" she replied, kicking the legs out from one a soldier who was coming too close for comfort. Another moment later he lay dead on the ground, his eyes wide open as blood dribbled from his mouth. Looking around, Akiho grinned as she noticed that they had pushed back the enemy lines. " FOREWARD! RUSH FOREWARD!" Her comrades rallied around her, pushing against the shields that blocked their passage, searching for a weakness in the wooden wall.

A horn sounded in the distance, alerting the enemy's soldiers' of their retreat. " Attack!" Hiroyuki shouted, chasing after the fleeing soldiers. They all surged toward the opposing line, pushing and jostling past their leader, who remained where she was to catch her breath.

" Amino sama!" Hidari exclaimed, his eyes wide as he tried to reach her side. Akiho looked at him in confusion, her bedraggled mind not understanding his concern. When he frantically pointed behind her, she turned around slowly, looking up to see a large shadow cover her. The last thing she remembered was screaming.

* * *

" Mama," a little voice cooed in her ear. Something soft pressed against her forehead, before moving strands of hair from her eyes. A breeze caressed her sweating face, cooling it to a more manageable temperature. " Mama, wake up."

" …Chuu…kichi…?" she murmured, feeling her head loll to the side as she tried opening her eyes. An almost blinding light pierced her eyes, causing multicolored dots to swim before her.

" You scared me mama," he practically scolded, his green eyes smiling down at her. Akiho grinned at him, reaching a hand up to gently run her hands through his hair.

" I'm sorry, Chuukichi," she whispered.

" You got hurt pretty badly, mama," the little boy chided, leaning closer to her so that she wouldn't strain herself. " You let your guard down when the enemy started retreating."

" … I did?" she questioned curiously, her hands stilling in his hair. The boy moved to her right side, reaching down with his small arms to gently pull her into a sitting position.

" Yup," he chirped, pointing to her abdomen. " See?" Looking down, Akiho almost felt sick, but withheld the urge. Ranging from the bottom of her ribcage down to the bottom of her stomach was a deep gash that, even in this dream world, gushed blood. " A big wolf came up behind you, and hit you really badly before Hidari and that other wolf could come save you." Akiho vaguely noticed in amusement that her son never called Hiroyuki by name, instead preferring to call him 'that other wolf'.

" I didn't… die, did I?" she asked, reaching a hand down to try and stop the flow of blood. Bile rose in her throat as the blood only trickled past her fingers, showing no signs of stopping.

" Oh, no," Chuukichi shook his head, balancing on his heels with a goofy smile. " You're much too strong to die from such a small wound mama. Mr. Man just let you come here while your sleeping it off."

" I see," she said slowly, looking around her curiously. They were sitting in the very same clearing she had just been fighting in, but without any dead bodies or blood. It was fairly peaceful here, with the red sun low on the horizon, sending pink and orange tendrils across the sky.

" You've got a big surprise coming for you, mama," he grinned, a sparkle shining in his eyes. He frowned a moment later, a pout forming on his face. " But Mr. Man won't let me tell you what it is again…"

" I'll just have to find out like everyone else does," Akiho stated, running a hand up and down his back soothingly. She was sure that if her child had been allowed to live, he would have used that face to get what he wanted. And she was sure if it would work or not, because just seeing the look on his face made her want to hug him and, strangely enough, give him a cookie.

" But this one will make you really happy!" he protested, glowering in a certain direction. Following his gaze, Akiho chuckled when she saw Mr. Man standing nearby in a copse of trees, glaring just as heatedly back.

" You're just like your father," she murmured, her eyes taking on a far away look. " So stubborn. And you glare just like him, too."

" Papa's good at it!" Chuukichi nodded enthusiastically, completely forgetting his staring contest with the white-eyed old man. " I watched him for a long time to get it right!"

" Of course," Akiho sighed, splaying her fingers across the gaping wound on her stomach. It seemed to have stopped bleed quite so profusely, so she hoped that someone had finally found her and started treating the injury. " You do take after him."

" You should go find papa!" he exclaimed, ignoring the growl emanating from the old man. " He'd be really happy to see you, I bet!"

" I… don't think so, Chuukichi," she grumbled, avoiding his frowning gaze.

"… This is because of that wolf," the boy growled, surprisingly similar to the way his father did. " That stupid, flea-bitten demon."

" He's not stupid, Chuukichi," Akiho protested, looking up at the sky tiredly. If he were anything like his father, the boy would argue with her for an hour, possibly longer, until he finally gave up, or got what he wanted. " Yuki kun is a very responsible, sweet man."

" He's taking you from papa!" the boy argued, pointing a chubby finger at her. " That's not very honorable!"

" Chuukichi…" Akiho began, her mouth snapping closed as Mr. Man stepped up next to them.

" It is time you leave," he grunted, his seemingly sightless eyes boring down at her. " This instant."

" I'll come see you again mama," Chuukichi sighed, smiling sadly at her. " As soon as I can, alright?"

Akiho ran her hands through his hair one last time, before the world seemed to melt around her.

* * *

Kurama waited patiently for his comrade to arrive, knowing that he would come when he discovered that he had not moved. His gut was telling him that this was a good place to search for his adopted sister, though he would have to be extremely careful with the wolves now that they had just finished a battle.

His eyes caught movement by one of the tents, and he watched curiously as the man in a previously white pelt came out, his entire body sagging with exhaustion. " How is she?" a warrior asked, keeping his worried voice quiet so as not to disturb the tents inhabitants.

'_So there was women in the battle,' _Kurama mused to himself with a frown. _'Strange, I didn't notice any women…'_

" Her wound is under control now," the white haired wolf murmured, reaching a semi clean hand up to wipe a trail of blood from his face. " She'll probably wake up sometime tomorrow, but she won't be able to move for a few days. The wound is deep, and she does not heal as fast as the rest of us."

'_What do you think he means, Youko?' _the avatar questioned, his frown deepening.

" _**I have no idea, red,"**_ the fox demon muttered, pacing around within the confines of his mind. _**" Sometimes a demon can be born with poor healing abilities. Or perhaps he is speaking of a hanyou, it is not unheard of, with as many humans that manage to stumble into demon world."**_

They were both silent as the two wolves continued speaking in hushed tones, sitting down in their weariness. _'Where is their leader, I wonder?'_

" _**Indeed. Normally a pack leader would have cleaned himself up and patrolled through the camp, trying to raise morale and show that he was not badly injured."**_

'_Perhaps he was injured, then,'_ Kurama concluded, pushing the thoughts away for now. He would wait until Hiei joined him before making any decisions about approaching the camp. So he moved around on his branch until he was comfortable, closing his eyes to wait for the arrival of his friend.

* * *

It took two days for Akiho to wake groggily from her slumber; her head pounding against her skull as if she had drank too much alcohol. " Akiho chan!" a masculine voice exclaimed, grasping her right hand in a tight grip. " Akiho chan, are you alright? Hidari, get the healer!"

" Yuki…kun?" she murmured tiredly, squinting in the wane light. Above her sat the familiar white wolf, his blue eyes shining impossibly bright in the darkness. " Wha… what happened?"

" We had the enemy on the run," Hiroyuki explained, putting a hand to her forehead gently. " And in our chase, we did not notice that a large wolf had come up behind you. He got you badly wounded in the stomach with his claws before Hidari could reach you."

" Wait… Hidari killed him?" she questioned, grimacing as she tried to sit up.

" He's really a very strong man," the white wolf mumbled, putting a hand on her back to help lift her into a sitting position. " He just prefers not using violence unless it's necessary. How are you feeling?"

" Like I got ran over by a truck," she grumbled, receiving a confused look from him a moment later. " One of those human machines I was explaining to you."

" Ah, I see," he nodded, greeting the woman healer who entered the tent. " The feeling you get the day after drinking."

" Yes, that," she sighed. The healer came over to him then, lifting up her shirt to better look at the wound. Even in her weakened state, Akiho found herself unable to stop blushing when her suitor leaned over to examine its progress. It was turning a purple-ish pink color, healing but looking very tender in the process.

" It's much better now, Amino sama," the woman stated, pulling her clothing back over the injury. " Only another week of healing and you should be perfectly fine."

" Yuki kun…" Akiho grumbled, grimacing when her stomach protested her movement. " I need… to see my men."

" You shouldn't exert yourself," he protested, grabbing her hand tightly.

" They _need_ me, Yuki kun," she murmured, slowly throwing her legs over the side of the bed. " Now you can either help me, or get out of my way."

The white wolf sent the healer a look, and as she left the tent he turned to glare at his leader. " You just woke up, Akiho chan," he growled, narrowing his eyes at her. " And if you move too much you'll reopen your wound, and it'll take even longer to heal."

Akiho glared right back at him, even as a trail of sweat trickled down her temple. " I am the leader of this pack," she stated, tilting her head up importantly. " As such, I can do whatever the hell I want, even if you don't agree with me. Now, I want to visit the men who are injured, and _then_ I'll rest. Does that make you happier?"

" No, it does not," Hiroyuki rumbled. He stood up before her, putting his hands on his hips and leaned over to glare down at her. " Why won't you just do as I say, and try to rest?"

" I know you are worried," Akiho sighed, resting her forehead against his. " Its just…something I must do. Can't you understand?"

"…Only on one condition," he murmured, letting out his breath slowly.

" What is it?"

" …That you let me help you," the wolf grumbled. " You'll lean on me if you get tired, and if you wound opens we'll head straight back to the tent. Understand?"

" Fine with me," she agreed, grinning up at him. She bashfully trailed her lips across his own, squeaking when he pulled her head foreword to deepen the kiss. " … You're going to have to help me get into my clothes…"

" Oh, really, now?" he smirked, leaning in closer to her. " Does that also mean I get to help you take off that bloody old shirt?"

" I knew you were going to take that wrong, pervert," she murmured, blushing under his gaze. " I meant you should help me put on a clean pair of pants and a shirt _over _the clothes I have on now."

" If you insist," Hiroyuki exclaimed, a smile pulling at his face. " I can still enjoy the view, right?"

* * *

Kurama woke from his doze to find that Hiei still had not graced him with his presence. _**" Little bastard sure is taking his time," **_Youko grumbled, pacing around impatiently. _**" Wait, what's that?"**_

The avatar looked over where the fox demon wanted him to, watching curiously as the flap to the tent was thrown open. A man with pure white hair came out, helping a young woman through the opening. _'Wait…she doesn't have their ears!'_

And the woman most definitely did not. She had brown hair that hung down to her lower back, pulled back into a long braid. The woman had to have been in the battle, for she had to lean heavily on the man at her side.

As they came fully into the light, Kurama felt his eyes widen and his blood run cold._ 'Akiho!'_

* * *

Akiho was silently thankful that she had her suitor there to lean on, because she was sure that if he hadn't been she would have fallen to her knees in pain. " Careful," he whispered, keeping one arm firmly around her waist. She tried to ignore the pain in her abdomen and smiled at her subjects, quietly asking about their health and well-being.

" … Just a few more people," she murmured, clutching the pelt he was wearing wearily. Even walking around in such a short amount of time was making her body ache, and if she walked around for too much longer her wound was going to open up again.

" Up and about already, eh, Amino sama?" an older man questioned, bandages covering his right eye as he smiled.

" A little wound like this can't stop me," Akiho grimaced, trying to cover it up with a grin.

" Taking a nice walk with Yuki kun, eh?" another man grinned, waggling his eyebrows at them.

" Yes, we are," she blushed, hoping that they truly believed that. It would be a blow to their celebration if they realized their leader was severely injured. " I just wanted to make sure everyone was ok after the battle."

" Such a kind leader, ye are," the older man said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. " The kindest we've had in quite a while, we have."

" Thank you, Hagbir," Akiho grumbled, her eyes softening at his words. " I hope your wound heals quickly."

Hiroyuki gently tugged her along after him, impatient to get her alone again so that he could touch her. " I still plan on having some fun with you later," he growled into her ear, smirking when she shivered. " So no tiring yourself out…"

" Shut up!" she hissed, weakly elbowing him in the side. " Someone's going to hear you!"

" And so what if they do?" he asked indignantly, tightening his grip on her. " We _are_ courting, it's perfectly natural for us to become lovers."

" Lov…lovers?!" Akiho stammered, feeling her face burn at the thought. " We…we're not… you're not…!"

" Not _yet,_" he grumbled, giving her a knowing look. " But we will, eventually."

" They don't need to know that!" she exclaimed, blushing as a group of soldiers looked in their direction at the outburst. " And… and don't expect me to go doing… doing _that _anytime soon!"

" Hmph. You're no fun," the wolf pouted. A smirk burst out on his face as he leaned down, swiping his tongue across the back of her neck.

" He… hey!" she shouted, her elbow slamming into his stomach in reflex. The wolf grunted before falling to the ground, dragging the unstable girl with him. " Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…!" She squeaked when his hand suddenly shot out, pulling her head forward as his lips crashed over her own.

" …Got ya," he chuckled, slowly pulling away from the blushing girl.

" You… you pervert!" she grumbled, trying to hide her face from the wolves that were howling with laughter around them. " I'm gonna kill you…!" Pausing for a moment, the girl let a small smile cover her face. " After I'm done with you!" And this time it was his turn to be surprised as she suddenly leaned forward, pressing her lips against his almost hesitantly, before pressing against him fully.

" You get 'em, Amino sama!" a woman hooted, slapping another wolf on the back playfully. " Now _that's _the kinda leader we need!"

" …Well, that was fun," Hiroyuki blinked at her, raising an eyebrow at the red blush spread across her face. " Aw, you're embarrassed!"

" Shu… shut up!"

Kurama could only stare in wonder as his adopted sister appeared out of the tent, limping and in pain, but very much alive. How had she survived all these years? How had she come to be a part of this wolf pack? And the most prominent question in his mind was who that strange, white haired wolf holding onto her so familiarly was.

He watched in detached wonder as she slowly trekked through the campsite, asking the injured wolves how they were, and wishing them a fast recovery. His advanced hearing also caught wind of the conversation his sister and the strange man were having, and felt his blood run cold as they tumbled to the ground before giving each other a rather passionate kiss. Had she given up on Hiei already? It wasn't entirely impossible, but when the fire demon found out that someone had even touched his lover, there was going to be blood.

Eventually the two headed back to the tent, the wolf carrying Akiho in his arms because of the wound on her stomach that seemed to have reopened in their fall. " I'm perfectly alright," the girl protested, glaring at the wolves that laughed at her blushing state. " I can walk on my own, Yuki kun."

" Nuh uh," the wolf growled, ducking inside the tent even at her protests. " Now, lay down and wait until the healer gets here.

Kurama had to strain his ears to catch the next part of the conversation. " …Don't want you to go," she grumbled, her voice sounding hesitant. Through the tent he could just barely see her silhouette, her arm holding onto the back of his shirt loosely.

" …I'll treat your wounds then," he said, turning around to face her. The avatar shifted nervously as the wolf bent over and kissed her again, his blood running cold at the thought of what Hiei would do to the wolf once he got here. " No calling me a pervert though. I have to lift up your shirt to clean it and apply the new bandages."

A few minutes later Kurama turned around in his tree, the tips of his ears red as he realized that his adopted sister and the wolf were having a little too much 'fun' with one another. _'Hiei's going to go ballistic!'_

" _**Ballistic isn't beginning to describe what he'll do," **_Youko growled, cutting off their excellent hearing so that they would not have to listen to the noises coming from the tent behind them. _**" He's going to be **__**pissed!"**_

'…_Do you think we should talk to her before he shows up?' _Kurama questioned quietly. _'To warn her of what he's going to do when he does get here?'_

" _**We probably should,"**_ Youko mused, pacing back and forth within his mind. His tail swished in agitation as his mind thought over the situation, sighing a moment later when nothing better came forward. _**" Damn, that little bastards going to go psycho. There's going to be blood and guts all over the place, once he sees that wolf even put his hand on her back!" **_

'_Why do you think she agreed to court him?'_

" _**Hell if I know. She has no idea why the fire demon even left her that night, maybe she thought he left her for a reason and moved on."**_

'_But… Akiho chan told me once that she would never love anyone else but Hiei,' _Kurama grumbled thoughtfully, crossing his legs underneath him. He vaguely thought about how odd he must look, perched up on a tree with his legs crossed underneath him precariously, before pushing the stray thought away.

" _**Things change," **_Youko shrugged, sitting down impatiently. _**" Perhaps she thought something had happened to him, and, as I said before, moved on. We can ask her later why she is seeing that flea-bitten wolf." **_

'_When should we go see her? I highly doubt they'll just let us walk straight up to their leader, claiming to be an old friend,' _Kurama questioned.

" _**We'll just have to go at night, then," **_the fox within him stated, his tail swishing busily behind him. _**" When there's less security, and there's a larger possibility she'll be alone." **_Quietly agreeing with his other half, Kurama settled himself comfortably on the trees branches, wincing as a stray twig poked him painfully in the back.

'_How does Hiei __**sleep**__ in these blasted things…?" _

* * *

The avatar let out a frustrated sigh, his emerald eyes watching the tents occupants closely. It seemed that the wolf, Hiroyuki, did not intend to leave any time soon, and it was already becoming increasingly difficult not to burst inside the tent and scoop his sister up in his arms and never let go of her. Coming from the west was a dark aura he knew all too well, and if the fire demon did not stop or increase his speed, the little demon would be here in only an hour.

" We don't have time to wait for him to leave," Kurama murmured aloud, alerting his other half that naptime was over. And so he waited until the nearest guard had turned his back before hurdling himself off of the thick branch, silently landing on his feet. It took mere moments for him to reach the edge of the tent, where he paused to hear the ongoing conversation from within.

"… Fought them off," the only woman in the tent murmured, her voice almost undetectable even to his superior hearing. " It was strange. I've never been in such a large battle. I don't even really remember what was happening, except the screaming and flashes of blood…"

" That's normal," Hiroyuki assured her, his ears twitching when he thought he heard a sound outside. When no other noise was forth coming, he shook his head of his paranoia and turned back to the woman at his side. " That's how all battles are. The first time's the hardest, but you'll get used to it over time."

As they continued prattling on about details of the battle, Kurama stood at his full height and pushed aside the flap leading into the tent, his sharp eyes quickly adjusting to the candle lit room. Its occupants were looking up at him in stunned silence, before the wolf leaped into a defensive position, flexing his claws in warning at the stranger.

Akiho could only stare at the familiar man in front of her, her eyes widening and her mouth gaping open, making her look suspiciously like a fish out of water. It had been so long since she had seen him, so long since that smile and his emerald eyes had greeted her. " Kur…ama nii…?" she mumbled, her voice croaking under the emotion that suddenly clogged her throat. Ignoring the healing wound on her abdomen, the girl pushed past her companion and flung herself at the red head, a strangled sob exiting her mouth as she roughly threw her arms around his neck. " Nii chan!"

Kurama took a deep breath as he hugged her tightly to him, swinging her around as he had once done, so long ago. The only thing he could manage to choke out was, " Ne, you smell like blood, Akiho chan." He patted her back comfortingly, his nose picking up the scent of blood as her wound stretched from their position.

" I was… hurt…" she managed to grumble, feeling a wet track of tears flow down her cheeks before they landed on his white shirt. Akiho clutched as big a fistful as she could hold of his clothing in both of her hands, almost fearing that he was a dream. But the feeling of his chest moving slowly beneath her hands, and the smell of roses that permeated the air told her this was not a dream, and a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. " Nii chan, how did you… how did you get here?"

" I've been searching for you for a week," he grumbled, opening one eye to look at the other man in the group. The wolf looked surprisingly calm considering his would be lover was in the arms of a man he had never met before. It could only mean that his sister had told the blue eyed male of her family and friends in ningenkai, and had recognized his title of 'nii chan'. " I stopped near here because of the large scale of the battle. I never realized I would have found you here, of all places…what are you doing here, with a pack of wolves?"

" They… took me in after… after I got lost," Akiho whimpered, burying her face in his shirt. She took a deep, calming breath, and her anxiousness reducing dramatically now that she had something _normal _to hold onto. Even now her body shook with small tremors, not because of her injury, but because of the emotion flowing through the fiber of her being. In three years she had not allowed herself to simply _feel_ her emotions, never to show them so she could appear strong in front of her subjects. Now, in the presence of someone she had loved so much, that damn was released, bringing forth all those pent up fears and anxieties, worry and hope. " I… I missed you so much, nii chan…"

" And I you," Kurama whispered, his voice momentarily deepening as Youko influenced their voice, allowing her to know the demons feelings as well. Picking her small body up within his arms, he gently carried her back to the cot, placing her upon it carefully. " You mustn't strain yourself. You'll end up hurting yourself more."

Hiroyuki stepped forward then, clearing his throat quietly to gain their attention. " It is good to finally meet you, Kurama san," he greeted, bowing his head politely. " I've heard many good things about you."

" It is… good to meet you as well," the avatar said, forcing a small smile onto his face. " Hiroyuki san."

" Ah, Kurama nii, this is…" she began weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. " He's my…uh…"

" I'm her suitor," the wolf stepped in, his blue eyes looking her over in concern. It was not surprising, exactly, to see her have so much emotion when reuniting with her brother, but he had never seen his leader so vulnerable before. " We're courting, at the moment."

" I see," the red head grunted, his green eyes swiveling to meet her fidgeting figure. She was hunched over, clutching her stomach distractedly, with dark rings under each of her eyes. The battle had drained much of her energy, and her wound was sapping even more. He would have to collect some herbs later to reduce the pain and speed her recovery. " Akiho chan… there's something… you need to prepare for…"

" What is it, nii chan?" she yawned, holding a hand over her mouth. It was getting very late, and all she wanted to do was curl up next to the warm fire. She held tightly to the sleeve of his shirt, feeling very much like a child because of the action, but did not want to let go of him any time soon. If she could keep holding onto him, then she could make sure he never left her again.

" Akiho chan…" he murmured, his eyes slinking over the wolf standing nearby before focusing on her again. " Someone else will be here soon…"

" Who?" she questioned curiously.

" … Hiei…" He watched worriedly as she immediately stiffened at the name, her eyes snapping wide open to look up at him in disbelief. The wolf also stiffened, a low growl emanating from his mouth.

A million things flashed through her mind at once. _" How dare he come back!"_ her mind hissed. Her fists clenched his shirt tightly, pulling his face level with hers. Looking at the seriousness etched on his face, she slowly released him, her face filling with horror. _" I'm not ready for this! What will he say? What will he __**do**__?!" _As the shock continued to befuddle her brain, she felt the edges of her vision begin to darken. Kurama's concerned face wavered before her, his mouth moving, yet no sound seemed to escape his lips. And the last thing she remembered was thinking, _"… Why does this __**hurt **__so much?"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I made this chapter longer, and hopefully now some of your questions are being answered. We're nearing the end of this story now, though i'm still not entirely sure how much longer it'll be, but please continue reading! It really helps me to know that my readers like my writing, and it helps me to continue writing. Any questions you have I will answer, so go ahead and ask. (There are no stupid questions!) Master of Pervs, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quote of the day: "****A warrior must always keep in mind that a path is only a path; if he feels that he should not follow it, he must not stay with it under any conditions. His decision to keep on that path or to leave it must be free of fear or ambition. He must look at every path closely and deliberately. There is a question that a warrior has to ask, mandatorily: 'Does this path have a heart?'" -unknown**

**Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments.**

* * *

The wind blew past him in a flurry, whipping his clothes wildly to and fro. Even at this slightly relaxed speed, the scenery around him melded and blurred into a green and red mess. But the fire demon did not pay heed to the strange picture around him, his mind instead straying to his comrade who's aura had not moved for a few days. Perhaps he had found something worth discussing, but he did not let the thought lift his hopes. Too many times had he found what seemed like a good lead, only to find disappointment.

As he traveled, his mind strayed to a time when he had been happy, an emotion he had not really felt until he had met the foolish onna. At first the relationship they had had was one of convenience, a relationship to release his pent up desires upon one of the few women who would let him come anywhere near them. It had worked, of course, but over time he found his easy solution was transforming into something he had not bargained for.

He had found himself craving for her more and more, wishing not only for the physical relationship that had developed between them, but also for the other side he had never thought about before. The side where they spent time together, learning about what the other liked and disliked; learning about their life and how they interacted with others. He even wanted that contact that the detective's onna called 'cuddling', although he would refuse to call it by such a frivolous name.

Then he had found himself following her during the day, using his jagan to whisper suggestive things into her mind. It was not surprising that he had found it entertaining to make the woman blush, but it was surprising that he was enjoying the act of actually teasing her. Never before had he found it necessary to say anything besides what needed to be said, never found it necessary to keep someone in his sight at all times.

And then she had gotten pregnant. They had both panicked, although he had not shown it, and immediately talked to the avatar about the situation. After speaking with him, and seeing Genkai to find out if there were going to be any problems with a human bearing a demonic child, they had slowly relaxed. He stayed in ningenkai more often, glued to her side in protective silence. As her stomach grew and grew, so did her happiness. She was probably the only woman in the three worlds who could possibly be happy bearing his child, and with her joy he felt himself become strangely content. He even went with her to see the doctor's in rekai, though he really did not approve of those fools touching his lover.

When he had left their picnic in the park to visit makai, to help Mukuro with some political problem he couldn't even remember now, he had felt confident that his lover was perfectly safe in the human world. As he had been listening to Mukuro explain the situation, a voice had suddenly intruded within his mind: the voice of his lover crying for help. Ignoring the she-demons angry shout at his abrupt departure, he had run at the fastest speeds he could muster, entering the human world in moments. He had torn off his jagan eye, uncaring of the startled humans that had looked upon it with fear as he searched for the onna carrying his child. What he saw made his muscles tremble and made a red haze swim before his eyes.

A bear demon had cornered his lover, its claws soaked red with her blood. He reached her as quickly as he could, disposing of the lower classed demon with ease, before picking her up in his arms and taking her to rekai. As he carried her into the spirit world, he had called out her name repeatedly, his eyes frantically taking in her shivering body and pale skin.

Then he had waited just outside the room, pacing back and forth as he waited for those rekai fools to finish taking care of his lover. Kurama had come out then, his emerald eyes drooping with sadness. The avatar had quickly explained that his lover would live, but hesitated with the devastating news he had to give. " The boy will not live…" the fox had whispered, putting a hand on his shoulders in the only comforting way he could. Hiei had wrenched violently away from him, cursing under his breath and tightening his fists in anguish.

It had taken a long time for his lover to be able to move, and even when she did the grief of losing the child had left her vulnerable, unable to find the will to get up in the morning. Watching her become a lifeless shell had upset him to no end, and he had tried for months to get her to cheer up. He had held her when she cried, talked to her about his sister and the adventures he had gone on over the years, but nothing seemed to catch her attention. Nothing seemed to make that spark enter her eyes.

'_Hiei, are you here yet?' _The question intruded upon his thoughts, jerking him violently away from his reminiscing.

" **Hn. I'm on my way,"** the apparition grunted, shaking his head to further bring himself back to reality. **" What's the hurry, fox?"**

'_Hiei…she's here…'_

His heart seemed to stop, the world screeching to a halt around him as his feet stopped in their tracks. Nothing seemed to enter his head, leaving it empty and confused. **" …She's… with… you…?" **he whispered, his crimson eyes widening in disbelief. A dam seemed to break within his mind and suddenly a thousand thoughts entered it, all screaming and pounding to the surface. An overpowering urge to see her, to hold her, to _claim _her took over him, making his limbs shake with the force of it.

Before his comrade could even speak, the fire demon was racing towards them at speeds he had never reached before.

* * *

Kurama sat near his sister's cot uneasily, his foot tapping up and down in his anxiousness. It would only take minutes more for the apparition to reach them, and he deeply feared what would occur. The moment he saw his lover, the fire demon would take no time to pay any attention to the occupants in the room, and most likely grab the girl, hold her in the arms, and refuse to let her go. But by the tension in Hiroyuki's neck, the avatar had no doubts that the man would fight to keep the girl as his own.

" …This lover of hers," the albino wolf began, his lips curling back in distaste. " …How strong is he…?"

" He is an s class," Kurama answered, his green eyes looking over at the sleeping girl. Her eyes were flickering underneath her eyelids, indicating that it would not be long before she came to consciousness again. " Much stronger then you, I fear…"

" I realize that," the wolf grunted, his fists clenching painfully. " …But I will not just give her up without a fight…"

" Hiei… will be very unpredictable when he gets here," the avatar said slowly, getting up from his seat to stand next to his sister. " He will not be able to stop himself. He'll have no problem following his instincts and killing you."

" I will _not _give her up," the demon repeated, his eyes softening as he looked at the sleeping girl. " Do you realize how difficult it is to get her to open up around you? It took me months before she relaxed around me, and now that she has, I'm not giving her up. She's…_amazing._"

Just then the very girl they had been talking about began to stir, bringing their hushed conversation to a halt. Her green eyes slowly slid open, blinking to rid herself of the moisture that clung to the corner of her lids. " Nii chan?" she warbled, looking around tiredly. " Nii chan?!"

" I'm here," the red head soothed, taking her hand gently within his own. The girl calmed down as he came into view, a small, almost soundless sigh escaping her lips.

" I thought… perhaps it had all been a dream," she murmured, running her thumb over his knuckles as much to assure him as her. " That… you hadn't really come to get me…"

" I am as real as you are," he chuckled, lifting the blanket from her body. The fox demon looked down at her abdomen, checking her wound carefully. It was healing as fast as a human's immune system would allow, helped along by the herbs he had placed on them just after she had passed out. As he replaced the blanket along her thin body, a grim frown grew across his face. " Akiho chan… we do not have much time…"

" Time?" she looked up at him in confusion. " Time for what, Nii chan?"

Just then a violent wind tore around outside the tent, flapping its entrance wide open for the world to see. Cries sounded from all around them as wolves were woken from their peaceful sleep by a dark, ominous aura that seemed to suffocate the air all around them.

Akiho felt her heart jump into her throat, as the breath seemed to be taken from her lungs, her blood freezing at the figure that was rapidly approaching the tent. The fire demon's bandana was missing from his forehead, revealing the jagan eye in all its purple glory. His clothes were flapping around him with the intensity of his own aura, and his fangs were elongated in his animalistic state. But what got her the most were those eyes.

Crimson eyes she had not seen in years. They stayed focused on her limp body, those intense, piercing eyes seeming to stare straight into her soul. A trembling gasp left her throat as she struggled to sit up, the other occupants in the room completely forgotten in the haze of emotions that assaulted her.

She had anticipated and yet dreaded this moment at the same time, and now that she was confronted with it, she had no idea what to think, what to feel. On one level she wanted to run into his warm, safe, familiar arms and forget any of this had ever happened. As if it had all been a dream. And yet, at the same time, she felt an anger stirring deep within her belly. He had left her all those many years ago, and now he suddenly showed up in her life again, expecting everything to be the same as before?

In mere moments he was in front of her, his eyes never leaving her own. " Onna…" his voice whispered, taking another hesitant step toward her. His eyes, which had been trained upon her so desperately, suddenly swiveled to the only wolf in the room that was currently snarling low in his throat.

" Step away from her!" the albino male ordered, his hands clenching painfully tight. Akiho looked back and forth between the two men in a confused haze, her stressed mind unable to comprehend exactly what it was her mind was trying to scream at her. For a moment she almost completely forgot why she was sitting in a cold, hard bed and not wrapped up in one of their arms. And that's when she realized it. Both of these men claimed to love her. And because of the pain that clouded her mind, she couldn't entirely grasp the entire situation.

She knew that she cared for them both, very much. It had been a long time since she had seen the fire demon, and in that time she had buried her feelings, never to dwell on them as she tried to move on. In that time, she had met the kind, gentle, and slightly perverted wolf Hiroyuki, and she also knew that she deeply cared for him. Her emotions conflicted and warred within her mind, fighting one another until she was positive her body was physically hurting from the turmoil.

" Hn," the fire demon grunted, his eyes growing red as he took an audible sniff of the room. A fury awoke deep within him as he realized that not only did the wolfs stench linger within the room; it was completely covering his former lover. " You touched her."

" I did," Hiroyuki stated, lifting his head higher.

" Hi…ei…" the girl whispered, her voice barely able to be heard even by their demonic hearing. She sat in between the two men who were sizing one another up, completely immobile as the scene unfolded. Seeing the apparition now, after so many years, was like seeing a ghost. Like seeing someone come back from the dead.

" Please calm down," Kurama placated, carefully keeping his distance from the rising ki in the room. He was _not_ going to step in between two demons who were fighting over the woman they both wanted to take as their own. That was probably the worst death anyone could possibly face, and he shuddered even thinking about it. " We will solve nothing by fighting…"

The fire demon effectively ignored him, his eyes coming to rest on the woman sitting in front of him. A tattered, bloody pelt hung around her shoulders, hiding the luscious body he had known all too well. Her eyes, normally so bright, were glazed and confused, with slight bags under them telling the story of her exhaustion. Under the scent that lingered over her, he could smell a wound that had been treated, but must have been a large wound to leave such a large scent.

" Come here, onna," he ordered sternly, his crimson orbs narrowing as the other demon growled at the demand. She looked first at him, then Hiroyuki, to Kurama, back to him again. " Now!"

" Do not presume you still have the right to order her as you please!" the wolf snarled, taking a threatening step forward. Hiei's aura spiked in response, easily overshadowing the lesser demons much smaller ki. Even in the face of such awesome power, the albino stood his ground, a fang protruding from one lip in a sarcastic grin that reminded him of the detective.

" I will do whatever I so wish," the apparition growled, never taking his eyes from the woman in front of him. Her eyes moved between all three of them frantically, landing on the fox as if to plead for help. " For my claim still stands."

" You left her," Hiroyuki pointed out, his ears twitching in apprehension. He widened his stance, preparing himself for a possible attack. " So your previous 'claim' no longer applies. You never did put a mating mark upon her, and as such she was completely free to do whatever she so desired after you disappeared."

" Insolent fool!" the fire demon spat in rising anger. Purple sparks danced along his entire body, concentrating mainly around the jagan eye in an angry hiss.

Akiho, before she even knew what she was doing, reached out a hand to grip the sleeves of his shirt, catching the attention of everyone in the room. " Don't…" she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes. His anger seemed to radiate over her like a tidal wave, upsetting her and making her feel sick. " Please… don't fight…"

The apparition calmed slightly when he felt the heat from her hand resting against him, though an invisible wind still whipped at his clothing. " … Come with me," he grumbled, holding out a hand to her. When she hesitated a deep growl escaped his throat. " Now, onna!"

" Now wait a minute…!"

" It's ok, Yuki kun," she whispered, letting her dazed eyes slide over to his form. His arms were shaking with anger, and she felt a deep sadness that all of his frustration was because of her. " I… we need to talk, Hiei and I."

" Akiho!" he growled, taking a step forward. " Stay here! I don't want you going off with him alone!"

" I will be fine, Yuki kun," she assured him, taking a shuddering breath. " Hiei would never hurt me. Besides, you know very well that I could easily fight him off long enough to escape to safety, even if something _did _happen." Before the wolf could utter another word a gust of wind wracked the tent, and she was gone.

" Akiho!"

* * *

Hiei quickly speed away from the campsite, carrying his lover in his arms. She hung onto him with an iron grip, her face buried in the crook of his neck as the old sensation of traveling at high velocities made her stomach flop. The smell of burning wood assaulted her senses, making her relax immediately. She hadn't realized how much she had missed his unique smell until just now.

He finally came to a stop a few miles away from the campsite, keeping her held safely within his arms. Looking around, Akiho recognized the forest that surrounded them as the hunting trails the Yahroog had threatened to take. " Hiei…" she murmured, looking at the fire demon warily. She wriggled around in his arms, trying to get her feet free from him so she could stand up.

" Stay," he growled, tightening his arms around her. After a moment, she rested against him, allowing the demon to leap up onto the branch of a large tree. He sat against the wide trunk, pulling her the rest in between his legs so that she could comfortably rest her head against his chest. His arms quickly wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his warm body.

It was quiet as they both muddled through their own thoughts, trying to organize their thoughts into the words they so badly needed to say. Akiho found her mind focusing on one question, one that had plagued her for these past few years. " Why did you leave me?" she whispered. She was staring straight ahead, but she did not see the trees that surrounded her, nor did she hear the sounds of the forest around her. All she did hear was the sound of his quiet breath, ghosting across the back of her neck.

He shifted behind her, tensing slightly even though he had been expecting the question. " I did not intentionally leave," he growled, his thumb rubbing against her stomach soothingly. It took a lot of control to keep him from pressing her to the ground and reacquainting himself with the many pleasures her body offered. But seeing the way she had first looked at him, he knew that there were more important things to do.

" …What do you mean, 'intentionally'?" she asked vehemently, clearly losing her battle to remain calm. Twisting around violently in his arms, she glared up into his crimson orbs. Even with how close he was to her, and after feeling his comfortable arms around her, she was _not_ going to let it deter her anger. She had waited too long for answers, and too long to release all the anger that had festered over the long years they had been apart. " Was it just some whim that led you to leave me all alone in this god forsaken place?!"

" Never!" he grunted, clutching the biceps on her arms. His eyes glowered in anger and desperation, willing her to believe him. " I told you I would never leave you again!"

" Then why did you?" she shouted, tears springing back into her eyes. All her emotion, all her anger and pain seeped into her voice in a strangled sob. " You _did _leave me! Did you realize how scared I was?! I waited hours for you to come back, but you never did! You left me all alone, in a place that I hated! A place that frightened me!"

" … The dragon of the darkness flame became unsettled," the fire demon whispered, his hands trailing up to her shoulders. He looked her square in the eyes, hoping that she would believe him. If not, he wasn't sure what she would do. " I had to leave you to try and keep it under control. If I hadn't, you would have _died_, onna."

" Wha… what?" she murmured. He mind felt suddenly clouded again, as those words slowly took place in her mind. That would mean… he really hadn't meant to leave her. He had been trying to protect her, all this time. And she, like a fool, had thought he had purposely left her all alone. " Then… you…"

" I've been searching for you ever since," he continued, relaxing his grip on her now that she seemed to be listening to him. Running his thumb over her skin lightly, his eyes darkened when she visibly shivered at his touch. It would be so very easy to have his way with her; even now, when she seemed so upset with him, he could smell her arousal at the light touches he administered. Sighing, he tried to reign in his urges, knowing that now was not the time for such desires. Right now he needed to make her see the truth, and then, once she had calmed down, he could take what was rightfully his.

" You… didn't… leave me," she whispered, going slack in his arms in shock. All this time she had feared what she would face when she finally met him again, all for nothing. It was… difficult to accept. She had been prepared for anything, anything but this. " Then… you still…?"

" I could never stop loving you, onna," he murmured, running his hands up to cup her cheeks gently. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes, trickling down across his hands and soaking into his shirt. " Never…"

An endless chasm of longing woke within her then. It had been so long since she had talked to him, so long since she had held him, and now that he was near she could no loner ignore the urge. She threw her arms around him; shudders racking her body as choking sobs shook her. " Hi…Hiei!" she sniffled, shifting as close to him as she could. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist, clenched tightly around him in an almost painful embrace.

The fire demon pulled her close, a growl rumbling forth from his chest. Her scent was calling to him, bringing his instincts dangerously close to the surface. His arms were wrapped around her snugly, molding her body as close to his as possible. " Onna," he murmured, pulling back at the fabric surrounding her shoulders. Unable to control himself, the fire demon gently nipped at her collarbone, a smirk appearing on his face when she moaned quietly. She shivered as his tongue flicked out against her skin, closing her eyes in the haze these sensations were producing in her.

Her tears still making a burning path down her face, Akiho soon found herself rocking slowly against her lover, her head still buried in the crook of his neck. It didn't take long for the heat to gather between her legs, and she silently noticed that her lover seemed just as aroused as her. " Nnnnggh," she gasped, a jolt shooting up into her when he ground his pelvis against her aching body. His lips never left her skin, leaving tingling, wet trails behind as he traveled up her neck.

" That's right, onna," he whispered against her, pausing to suck on a sensitive spot. " Moan out my name…"

Akiho didn't respond at first, instead pushing her head to the side, allowing him greater access to her exposed skin. When all he heard from her was a sharp intake of breath, the fire demon growled and bit down sharply on her neck. " Agh!" Her cry quickly turned in a groan as he licked away the blood, her blood pumping loudly in her ears. " Hiei…!"

She turned her head up to look at the sky, her eyes glazed from the sensations he was producing in her. It was strange, she thought, that demon world had such menacing skies, when her own home had been blessed with such a beautiful one. The last time they had done anything so intimate outside, the dark blue of the night sky had entranced her in its mesmerizing depths. Her body froze as a pair of blue eyes flashed by in her minds eye.

Hiroyuki. In her lust-induced haze, she had entirely forgotten about the man who had courted her for the last few months. How could she have forgotten someone who had held her in the worst moments, who had listened unbiased to her fears? " Sto…stop," she murmured, pushing her hands against his shoulders. Her body was tensed, immediately making him growl as he realized something was wrong. " Stop…"

" Hn. What are you doing, onna?" he questioned quietly, running a hand up and down her back with a frown. There was no reason he could think of for her to suddenly cease their actions, but the frantic look in her eyes was enough to make him control his needs, for the moment. " What's wrong?"

"…I… thought…" she whispered, her hands fisting in his shirt. The woman averted her eyes, looking down at the forest floor far below them as she chewed nervously on her lip. " I thought… you left me…I…"

The fire demons red orbs narrowed instantly, an animalistic growl reverberating in his chest. " That's why that wolf's scent was all over you!" he snarled savagely, tightening his arms around her. " You're fucking him!"

" No!" she exclaimed, pleading eyes gazing up at him. " We haven't… I thought you left me! I waited for _years _before… before I thought… I could…Yuki kun and I…"

Another snarl escaped his throat as his claws dug into her arm painfully, causing the frightened girl to wince. " I won't allow it!" Hiei growled, yanking her back into his arms. " You're _mine _onna, and I will _not _lose you again!"

" Hiei…" she murmured, pushing against his chest again when he showed no signs of releasing her. It tore at her heart to push him away like this, after seeing the loving look on his face when he had first found her, but at the same time she knew that she couldn't hurt Hiroyuki in the same way. " Please… I… I don't know…" An undignified squeak escaped her mouth as he abruptly stood up. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, closing her eyes tightly as he sped off for the second time that night.

The fire demon did not pause, barely noticing that the woman in his arms was again crying into his shirt, whimpering softly as her wound stretched in a painful position. He stopped within a few mile of the campsite, the purple glow of the jagan lessening as he looked down at her. " I will _not _lose you," he whispered, pulling her closer to his chest. Her head was leaning weakly against him as he eyes struggled to stay open.

" Don't…leave…"she murmured, loosely gripping his shirt in her left hand. Her eyes ached, her legs, arms and stomach hurt, and her head felt fuzzy, like she had drunk one too many beers. " …Please…"

" I won't let you go," he grumbled, his eyes softening the longer he gazed at her. " Not ever again…"

* * *

The first thing she realized was how warm it was. Almost unnaturally so, but she was much too comfortable to care. It felt like she was floating on a cloud, and she loathed to get up. The next thing she noticed was that she was drooling. Mumbling a curse, she reached up with a numb hand to wipe away the offending liquid, deciding it might be best to just fall back asleep. It was rare that she slept so deeply, and it always seemed to refresh her.

So, settling back down onto her bed, Akiho frowned. This did NOT feel like her normal bed made of fur pelts. The surface underneath her was decidedly firmer, and felt a lot like those electric blankets she remembered from ningenkai. A small noise escaped her throat in her confusion, her frown deepening. It even smelled different then her pelts. Normally they smelled like rain or the growth of summer, but this smelled like…

" Hn. Awake, onna?" a voice tickled her ear. Her eyes flew open at the sound, blinking up at the red orbs looking down at her.

" Hi… Hiei?" she murmured, looking up at him owlishly. How had she ended up here? Taking a quick look around, her face slowly turned red as she realized they were in full view of everyone else in the cave, who were looking at them curiously. " How…?"

" You fell asleep," he said quietly, adjusting his grip on her. Akiho nodded in understanding, resting her head against him again warily. It really was very comfortable being held by a fire demon while you slept, and it would take a while for her to tear herself from his arms.

" Where's Kurama nii?" she questioned suddenly, lifting up her head to survey her surroundings. Panic started to rise inside her when she did not see the avatars distinctive red hair. " Kurama nii?!"

" He's outside," Hiei explained, rubbing her back comfortingly. " Speaking to the wolves about the battle."

" Oh," she murmured, relaxing. She had been afraid he had mysteriously left her here all alone. " I could have told him about it, if I had been awake…"

" Hn. Why were _you_ in the battle, onna?" he demanded curiously. " Wolf demons do not usually allow women onto the front lines."

" I'm the pack leader," Akiho explained, laying her head down again with a sigh. " It's not typical that a woman leads a wolf pack, but I rightfully earned the title. During the battle I was disguised as a man, and I was called by the name Gahir."

"…You're the leader?" he grunted in surprise. A chuckle escaped his mouth, causing her to peer up at him curiously.

" What's so funny?" the girl demanded, sending him a small glare.

" That you, the onna that was so deathly afraid of demons, is now leading some of the most fierce beings in this section of makai," Hiei grumbled, readjusting his grip on her. " …Much has changed in my absence..."

"…Amino…sama?" a hesitant voice piped, causing the two lying on the floor to look up. Hidari stood uncomfortably a few feet away, his eyes focused on his leader. The fire demons glare was just too much for him to handle.

" What is it, Hidari?" Akiho questioned, pushing herself up to her elbows to get a better look at her advisor. When the fire demon tried to pull her back down, she gave him a growl that could rival any wolfs. He only raised an eyebrow and chuckled, allowing her to do as she wished for now.

" The elders wish to speak with you," the brown-eared wolf murmured, looking at the ground nervously. " Right away…"

" Alright," his leader sighed, groaning as she pulled herself to her feet. " Let us go, then, or else they'll become irritable…" She frowned as she realized the fire demon had risen as well, looking for all the world like he was planning on following her. " Stay here, Hiei…"

" Hn. I'm not leaving you," Hiei grunted, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly.

" I'm sure you can last half an hour without me," the brunette sighed. " I must speak with the elders alone. Only myself and Hidari are allowed to be present in a meeting with them." When he only raised an eyebrow, Akiho grumbled out a curse. " You're so damn stubborn…"

The fire demon grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him, a frown on his face. " You will come see me immediately after words," he ordered, inching closer to her lips. " Do you understand…?"

" Ye…yes…" Akiho stammered, a blush appearing on her face. A sudden noise caught her attention and she jerked away from the apparition, looking around only to feel her ears heat bright red. A group of young girls were giggling nearby, watching her with avid interest. " I…I'd better get going…!"

She quickly ran out of the cave, dragging Hidari along with her. " Well _that _certainly was interesting, Amino sama," the wolf grumbled, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

" Wha… what are you talking about?" she questioned, strutting past him. " I have no idea what you're referring to…" They walked on in silence as Akiho slowly tried to regain her composure, trying to push away both her confusion and embarrassment at the little display she had just unknowingly put on for her clan mates. But it seemed that the farther she walked, the more muddled her mind became.

It was difficult to resist the fire demons advances; she had longed for them for years now. The way his crimson eyes looked at her so intensely sent a shiver up her spine, and the way he was so gently touching her had an underlying desire in it that it made the heat begin to build low in her belly. "…I haven't kissed him in years…" she murmured to herself, barely noticing the slightly astonished look her advisor was sending her. A blush settled on her face as she recalled how close his lips had been to her own; if only those girls hadn't distracted her, she could have closed the distance between them…

" Amino sama!" Hidari hissed, elbowing his leader in the ribs. She immediately stopped in her tracks, the blush fading from her face as she blinked at him in confusion.

The sound of someone clearing their voice snapped her attention to a group of elderly wolves, some of who were quietly chuckling to themselves. " Amino san," a woman with pure white hair cackled, her dull yellow eyes glowering in her direction.

" Elders!" Akiho exclaimed, dropping to her right knee as an old man wheezed out a laugh. " You must excuse me… my mind was wandering, I apologize."

" Let us not mince words," the woman continued, sending her a slightly disapproving look. The woman was known as Kiriya, the oldest of the elders and their leader. " We do not trust this… forbidden child, that has appeared among us."

" I can personally assure you that Hiei would never…"

" Silence!" Kiriya sniffed, folding her hands over her chest in disdain. " First he terrorizes our troops in the middle of the night, kidnaps our leader, and then refuses to let anyone take you from his custody during the early morning hours! How can we possibly trust one so devious as this… this monster?!"

Akiho felt a growl rumble in her throat and pulled herself to her feet, setting her jaw determinedly. " I understand that you fear him," she grumbled, clenching her fists irritably. " But never, ever call him a monster again!"

" How dare you speak to us in such a manner!" a man shouted.

" Fear in someone because of their reputation is a foolish thing," Akiho hissed. " Something so foolish I am surprised the elders of our tribe would commit such an act. I can vouch for this man; he will not kill or damage anyone who does not provoke him. If he does, I will personally excuse myself from my position and leave this tribe." Silence followed her words as the elders stared at her in open-mouthed wonder. " I will not tolerate anyone calling him a forbidden child in his or my presence. That is an order!"

The only sound now was that of the wind, tearing through the meeting cave to create an eerie howl. The wind tore at her bloodied and tattered clothes, her eyes looking especially fierce in the dim light of the cave. " We did not realize this man was so very important to you," another woman murmured, a kind smile entering her face. " I can understand your anger at our thoughtless accusations."

"… Thank you," Akiho mumbled, bowing her head slightly. " I must also apologize for my outburst… I am under quite a deal of stress right now, as you can imagine… I will try my best to control my behavior from here out."

" Fine," Kiriya growled, sending both Hidari and the brunette a smoldering glare. " We will tolerate his presence, for the time being. But! If he dares harm even one hair on one of our clans mates, he will be banished from these lands!"

" Agreed," Akiho said curtly. Bidding them farewell, she dragged her advisor along with her at a brisk pace.

"…Amino sama?" the wolf at her side whispered, blinking at her tense back.

" The nerve of that woman!" she hissed, clenching her fists even tighter. " How _dare_ she call him that! What is with these small minded, flea bitten, son of a…!"

" You're quite riled up," a smooth voice rumbled. Akiho stopped in her tracks, looking around until she had found the source of the voice. Hiroyuki stood nearby, leaning against the wall with a small grin on his face. " What'd they do now?"

" Yuki kun," she murmured. Suddenly, her anger no longer seemed so great. " It's just… Kiriya san is so…"

" Kiriya sama called the fire demon a forbidden child," Hidari interjected, placing a tentative hand on his leaders back. He could feel her nervousness in the air like a thunderstorm brewing on the horizon. " Amino sama has never appreciated such thoughtless words…"

" Always thinking of others first," Hiroyuki smirked. He reached out a hand to ruffle her hair, his smile turning almost sad. " One of the things I love most about you…"

" Yuki kun…I'm sorry… about everything…" Akiho whispered, grasping his wrist. " I didn't…"

" Kurama san has told me all he knows," the albino said, taking a step closer to her. His blue eyes focused on her, unmoving, searching her face for something. Akiho blushed when he suddenly touched his lips to her forehead. " I realize this is hard for you, but… I'm not giving up." And before she could respond, he was gone.

"…Let us return to Hiei san," Hidari said gently, grabbing his dazed leaders arm and leading her down the corridor. " We wouldn't want him killing someone after you gave such a dramatic speech…"

* * *

**Ok, sorry it's taken so long to update. And I must apologize for telling you there would only be a few chapters left-there will be many more, if things continue to go this way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! -Master of pervs out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quote of the Day: **

-Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? -**Richard Bach**

-All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams. -**Elias Canetti**

* * *

**Summary: Akiho Amino is the leader of the Gahir wolf pack in makai. The only thing is: she's not a wolf demon. Amino sama is known for her indifferent demeanor and quick temper. Hidari, her right hand man, has even experienced what it's like to be on the receiving of her very angry, very drunk, self. Being her right hand man, he also knows that she once had a lover. Unfortunately, every time this lover of hers, Hiei, is brought up, Akiho goes into a drunken rage. So who is he, and how was it even possible that someone as indifferent as Amino sama could have a lover? All is not as it seems as Akiho has a seizure one day, waking up only to blabber on about emotions and this Hiei man. Follow this adventure as Akiho recalls her past, bringing up painful memories and lost moments.**

* * *

"Nii chan!" Kurama blinked as the girl basically threw herself at him, just barely able to catch her in his arms before she smacked him in the nose.

"Nice to see you as well," the red head chuckled, twirling her around for a moment before putting her down on her feet. "How did your meeting go?"

"As well as it could," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at the thought. "I swear they're all more stubborn then a grashnair…"

"…A what?" he questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Sorry, wolf talk," she grinned, rubbing her head in embarrassment. "I think you'd call it a dragon lizard hybrid…"

"Ah, I see," the avatar nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Did you see Hiroyuki san…?"

"Yes," Akiho answered, a frown marring her face. "He said something about not giving up…" Realization suddenly seemed to hit her, and her grip on him tightened. "Nii chan, I don't know what to do! Hiroyuki and Hiei…!"

"I'm afraid I can't much help," he said sadly, taking her hand in his. "This is your decision to make, and I believe my opinion is slightly biased in this predicament…"

"Oomph!" Akiho gasped as she was suddenly pulled back into someone's arms, the breath in her lungs rushing out. She could tell before he even spoke who was holding her. There was no way she could mistake that burning wood smell.

"Hn. I thought I told you to come see me as soon as you were finished, onna," he murmured, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"I… I was going to…!" she exclaimed, wriggling around in his grip with a blush. "It's just…Nii chan was here and I haven't seen him since yesterday, and…!"

"You're babbling," Hiei grunted, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Wolves were watching them curiously from all around, whispering and talking. It was very awkward, to say the least.

"Some thanks I get," the brunette muttered, turning her head away from him in embarrassment. "I had to argue with the elders to get them to allow you to stay here, and all you do is make fun of me…."

"You had to speak to the elders to get permission?" Kurama questioned, tilting his head curiously. "I thought that as their pack leader, you could override their orders."

"Technically I can," Akiho answered, a small frown appearing on her face. "But doing so would anger the elders, and would unsettle the others. Plus, being an outsider makes it much more difficult. If I were to ignore their words, the elders could easily convince the rest of the pack that I was becoming a traitor, and I would be banished."

"Amino sama has done a wonderful job leading us," Hidari interjected with a smile. "She was reluctant to take over at first, when our original leader passed away, but eventually after some persuasion she agreed to fight for the right."

"You _fought _for it?" the red head demanded. Surely he heard wrong. His eyes narrowed in her direction, causing her to chuckle nervously. "Surely you wouldn't be so stupid as to risk your life in such a way." Then, noticing the fire demons frown, explained, "The wolves have always fought to the death for such honors."

"So what if I did?" Akiho murmured, looking at the ground with a glare. The apparition only tightened his arms around her, making it known that he would not let her run right now.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kurama exclaimed. Despite his best efforts, he was positive his eyebrow began to twitch. "You should know better than to face a group of wolf demons!"

"I trained before competing," the brunette grumbled. "Besides, I didn't want some wolf gaining control that would kick me out of the tribe… I had nothing to lose."

"That was very foolish, onna," Hiei whispered. He stared at her for a moment, eyes narrowing as she refused to look up at him.

"Amino sama barely gained any injuries," Hidari added nervously. His leader was receiving very intimidating glares from both men; he wasn't quite sure how she could stand still under those looks. "And she's been a great leader to us all. We've grown much stronger since she came along, and our tribes flourishing under her rule."

"I want to see the pups," Akiho said suddenly, looking at her advisor with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I haven't checked on them in quite a few days now…"

"We are _not _done speaking about this, onna," the fire demon growled.

"Yes, I believe we are," she murmured, wiggling out of his arms with a speed he couldn't recall her possessing. "Now, Hidari, let's go check on Fiyor. She had four pups, didn't she?"

"Yes, Amino sama," her advisor answered hesitantly, looking at the two males out of the corner of his eyes. Her brother looked shocked, and the fire demon was positively steaming. "They're just now opening their eyes…"

* * *

The brunette quietly cooed to the young wolf demon child in her arms, smiling as he giggled up at her. "He's beautiful, Fiyor," she whispered. Gazing closer, she could just barely see that his eyes, still the baby blue color that all newborns had, were just beginning to change color. "I think his eyes may be turning green…"

"That's a good sign indeed," the she wolf grinned, a pearly fang hanging from her lips. "It's said that green eyed pups will be strong leaders in their day. Much like you are, Amino sama."

"You're too kind to me," Akiho blushed, ducking her head so that her subject might not notice. It really was embarrassing to be praised so often.

"May I ask you something, Amino sama?" the black haired wolf asked, sitting down next to her leader to take the baby into her arms.

"Anything."

"Who… who is that man, the fire demon, who has been following you?" Fiyor questioned hesitantly. "Hidari san explained to us all that the tall one was your adoptive brother, but he didn't answer our questions about the dark one." Watching her leader, the wolf almost found it amusing as she began squirming uncomfortably.

"…He is an old acquaintance of mine," Akiho murmured, avoiding the girls searching eyes. "We… used to be very good friends…"

"I'd say it was more than friends," Fiyor said gently, placing her hand on her leader's knee. "I've seen the way he's looked at you… and the way you look at him."

"Nonsense…" the human grumbled. " I don't give him any looks…" She was unable to hide her blush.

"Aye, perhaps not," the she wolf agreed, lifting an eyebrow. "Yet, I can't help but wonder what you will do. These past few moons, you've been seeing Hiroyuki san… and now that the dark one's come, you seem very confused."

"…I_ am_ very confused," Akiho assented, turning to look at the wall. She used to speak to Shizuru and Keiko all the time about her problems, but now, after talking to Hidari about all her problems, she wasn't so comfortable talking to a female. If she looked at the wall, perhaps it would be easier to speak to Fiyor about this. "I do not know what to do…"

"I once had two men out for me," Fiyor began, cradling the pup in her arms. "One, a young man with a good name and a pretty face. He was kind and loving. Can you guess his name?"

"I would have no idea where to start… so many of us are very kind indeed…"

"His name was Hignar," the she wolf murmured, smiling at the shocked look on her leaders face. "He's changed much since then. The other was quiet and fairly average looking for a wolf. This one's sire was named Grakna."

"How ever did you choose?" Akiho questioned, unconsciously scooting closer.

"They each took me out for a night," Fiyor stated, her grin growing. "Hignar promised me an easy living, with maids and wonderfully made pelts. We would have many children, he said, and I would stay home with them to raise them. Grakna quietly told me that he would try his hardest to make me happy, to make an honest living and never ruin my reputation. I choose Grakna."

"But… _how _did you choose?" Akiho asked quizzically. "Hignar and Grakna are such wonderful people…"

"Hignar promised me things that were nice, but not necessary," the black wolf murmured. "He was thinking mainly of his family name, and not of love. Grakna promised me all that he could. His love and all the happiness he could possibly give me. That is all I have ever wanted."

Akiho frowned. If she were in the same predicament, she would have chosen Grakna as well. But both men following her now were promising basically the same things… and she knew they were both telling her the truth. "What would you do," she began haltingly, "if both men were promising you love and happiness?"

"I would contemplate long and hard," the she demon frowned, taking in her leader's helpless appearance. "It is one of the most important decisions in your life that you will make. In the end, you must follow what your heart has laid out for you."

"Fat chance of me figuring it out, then," Akiho murmured quietly, blushing as she heard Fiyor chuckle at her expense.

"Try not to become too distressed about it," the she wolf suggested, pulling back her hand to play with the baby. "Your heart already knows what it is you want; it is up to you to discover that."

Akiho was quiet a moment, contemplating her words. Then she stood up with a sigh, giving her subject a rueful grin. "Thank you for the advice, Fiyor chan. You are wise indeed."

As her leader sauntered off, Fiyor couldn't help but whisper, "Be careful Amino sama…"

* * *

The fire demon silently followed after her, his crimson eyes taking in everything she did. It almost brought a smile to his face, watching her hold the young cubs. She had always been extremely fond of children, and he could see a spark of happiness ignite in her eyes whenever she held one. But for the life of him, the apparition was at a loss.

When had she stopped listening to his orders? It had been many years since they had seen one another, yes, but her personality had changed so much it was astonishing. She didn't smile nearly as much as she used to, her voice was often extremely quiet, and she even talked different. Her voice, often so hesitant, had become much more commanding and curt. She walked with her head held high, almost looking down on those around her, but not so much as to offend any of them. And, if he was correct, she intimately understood these wolves political system, almost more so then the wolves themselves.

When she was finally done checking in on all of the pups, the human walked over to him, her eyes filled with hesitancy. "Hiei," she murmured, looking around as two toddler sized wolves ran around her. "Be careful you two!"

"…Do you check on them often?" he questioned, tilting his head at her curiously. "The young ones…?"

"I try to," Akiho grinned, waving her goodbyes to a group of smiling females. "As often as possible, anyway. Ah! I almost forgot! I need to go check on the troops. Some of them were badly wounded the other day…"

"Hn. You're still wounded yourself, onna," he muttered.

"Well I need to check on them regardless," she countered, ignoring his concern with a wave of her hand. At his skeptical gaze, she added, "Really, it doesn't hurt much. It'll heal in a week, with Nii chan's medicines to speed it along."

"...I do not agree," he growled, narrowing his eyes at her dismissal.

"Some of them were hurt badly, Hiei," she whispered gently, her eyes softening. She clasped one of his hands in between hers, giving him one of the most serious gazes he had witnessed on her face. "...They fought under my name, and some... will not make it. It is the least I can do to stay by their side as they pass..."

He looked down at their intertwined hands a moment, a frown creasing his face as he contemplated her words. He could understand her sense of duty, and he understood her reason for arguing with him. "...I will allow it," the fire demon finally assented. "But I will accompany you."

So he followed her into another section of their winding caves, all the while letting her clutch his hand in her own, almost as if she were stealing herself for the moment ahead. They entered a dim chamber, where the smell of burning ashes stung their eyes and the low ceiling made it difficult to reach the patients. Pained groans reached their ears as some of the men cried out in their sleep, the horrors of the previous battle echoing in their minds with the ferocity of a lion.

A healer came to greet them; his distinctive brown robe looking oddly similar to Mr. Man's bloodied one. "It is good to see you well," he murmured with a bow, his bagged eyes looking especially dim in the darkness.

Akiho put her hand on his shoulder, her eyes becoming like that of a concerned mother. "You've been given a difficult burden... and you have done very well."

"...Your words soothe me," he said, giving her a strained smile. "And give me strength."

After a few more softened words they parted as Akiho silently tread farther into the room, her hand tightening around his nervously. First they stopped by a man whose eyes had been sliced, his sight lost but his life saved. In his sleep he whimpered in pain, tears leaking from his closed eyelids. They visited many people, all of whom had multiple injuries. Broken and severed legs and arms, broken ribs and punctured lungs; many of them wept in their presence.

Only an hour later Akiho stumbled out of the healing cave, her face pale and her breathing irregular. "…Sit," Hiei commanded gently, taking her by the elbow to lead her to a rock. The girl sat with an unrefined 'thump', her hand tightly gripping onto his shirt sleeve.

"I… I've never lead our people to battle before," she stammered, taking a slow, deep breath to settle her nerves. "I had no idea of the pain we would suffer, even if we were victorious…" The fire apparition was unsure exactly what to do, so he offered her comfort by gently rubbing her back as she regained her composure.

"…You need to rest," he finally growled. Her wound was healing, but if she didn't rest more it was certain to rip open again. His concern grew when he smelled the tell tale scent of salt. "…Crying will not save them…"

"But isn't it worse not to cry?" Akiho murmured, looking up at him defiantly. "Crying is… my way of showing I care, I guess…" A howl suddenly shook the cave, causing the trembling girl to wipe the tears from her eyes. "…That was a summons… something's happened."

They took off towards the main cave, encountering other wolf demons along the way that were also headed toward the call. Hiei followed the brunette, who immediately went to the panting albino in the middle of the room. "Akiho chan," he gasped, wiping sweat from his forehead. His white clothes were ripped and torn, smeared in blood and dirt.

"What is it, Yuki?" she demanded, her voice stern and commanding. The fire demon momentarily frowned at the familiar nick name she used for the wolf, before shaking it off and listening in. "…they attacked again?"

"Yes," he breathed, sitting down with the help of Hidari, whom had just appeared with a jug of water. The wolf greedily swallowed the liquid, his blue eyes searching around the cave. They paused on the apparition, narrowing slightly before dismissing him to look at the woman in front of him. "…a small group, of around five or so, but they were extremely strong. Stronger then I, that's for sure. I only managed to get away when Gigna distracted them."

"And you're sure there were five?" Akiho questioned, her limbs quivering in anger. So, they had lost another ten men. These Yahroog wolves were just asking for her to rip out their intestines. "Could you guess at their power level?"

"Only five," he repeated, whipping a bead of sweat off his brow. "If I had to guess, I would say a middleclass A. They did not seem averse to killing their enemies." The cave was unnaturally silent as their leader contemplated his words, her fists clenched in anger. Kurama appeared at the apparition's side, a frown marring his face.

"…They will not go unpunished," she hissed. Akiho's green eyes turned fierce as she gazed at the wolves around her. "We will not just lie on our backs and allow these… these intruders to come into our territory and kill our men! No more of our blood shall be spilt this day! I will not allow it!"

A few growls echoed through the chamber in agreement. The fire was crackling eerily in the darkness of the cave, throwing shadows across their features. It was then that the caves occupants began noticing that their leader was swaying dangerously on her feet. "Akiho…?" the avatar murmured, stepping up beside her.

"…I'm… I'm fine…" she murmured, wiping her eyes as if to throw away her dizziness. "…Nii chan… let me lean on you… they can't see… see me weak…" He stood next to her, allowing her to lean against his shoulder.

"You need to rest," Hiroyuki grunted, pulling himself to his feet.

"And so do you," she gasped, turning to him with a strained smile. Then she turned to look at the wolves surrounding them, determination flashing in her eyes. "Shall we give up, just because of our exhaustion? Will we sit down and allow them, these… these cowards to slowly pick us off, one by one?" The wolves shifted in anger, teeth bared, fists clenched. "I will not give up because of some minor threat! They won't get away with this defilement of our clan!"

"Amino sama, your wound is bleeding…" Hidari murmured quietly, low enough that the crowd could not hear.

"…Any wolves borderline A or above are ordered to meet in the throne room in one hour, prepared for battle," their leader called, voice becoming strained. "Let us remind these savages who has won this war." A great howling broke up at her words, and as they were engrossed in their passions, Akiho shakily made her way into another chamber, leaning against Kurama so that she would not fall.

"Amino sama, please, lie down and rest for a moment," her attendant pleaded, already pulling out a pelt on the ground for her to lie on. For once the girl did not argue, collapsing on the fur with a sigh.

"…Sorry…" she murmured, breath coming out in deep gusts. "I guess… I'm weaker than I thought…"

"You really should rest," Kurama growled, placing his hand on her forehead. "Your body needs time to recuperate."

"I just need a… nap," the girl muttered, weakly pushing his hand away. "Hidari… get Gameyu and Fuyu… I need my armor…and alcohol…"

"You are not leaving in this condition, onna," the fire demon grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your wound still bleeds."

"I will do what… my clan needs," she hissed, turning glazed, angry eyes towards him. "I am responsible for my… my people welfare! Do you expect me to just… sit back and watch as they're killed?"

The fire demon crouched down next to her, eyes narrowing. He could still smell the scent of blood permeating the air around her, and could see sweat trickling down her face in her exhaustion. "Hn. Just walking causes your injury to reopen," he countered quietly. "How do you expect to be any use in battle? You will just be a burden to them."

He did not expect the grin that broke out across her face. "I'm not _that _naïve, Hiei," she murmured amusedly. By now her advisor had returned, carrying a bowl of foul smelling liquid. Before the apparition could even blink the girl was sitting up and chugging it down, already done with half of it before she was interrupted by a violent coughing fit. "It is possible to trick your body… numb the senses, you might say…"

"That is not _tricking_, it is foolishness," the fire demon growled.

"You think getting _drunk_ will help you?" Kurama asked incredulously, eyebrows shooting up above his hairline. Perhaps his sister had received a head injury during battle…?

"Actually," Hidari piped in, nervously clearing his throat, "Amino sama is stronger when under the influence… It's really very scary if you're on the receiving end of it…"

The fire demon was quiet as the woman in front of him downed the rest of the alcohol, a frown marring his face. He had never seen her drunk before- she had never been a big drinker. It was possible, he supposed, for her power to increase under the influence, but it was an odd strategy. He was brought out of his thoughts when her aura suddenly flared. It swirled around her, crackling like lightening. It was so strong; it could very well rival his own power.

"Onna, I will not allow you to…!"

"It's alright, Jaganshi," Hiroyuki smirked, stepping up beside his would-be-lover. "I'll take good care of Akiho chan." The apparition's vision swarmed with red as the wolf intertwined his hand with the girls, grin growing. In seconds he had his katana against the other male's throat, a snarl on his face.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Akiho stepped towards him, a grin entering her face. "Getting jealous, Hiei?"

In the background he vaguely heard her assistant exclaiming: "And here it comes…" The next moment he was pulled from his anger as her lips pressed against his, softly, reverently. As quickly as it had been instigated she pulled away, a pink flush to her face.

"You're coming with, ne, Hiei?"

"Amino sama also becomes quite… _loose_ when under the influence…"

* * *

Akiho was adamant that she be left alone with Hidari while her armor was being put on. "And no using the Jagan, Hiei chan," she slurred, waggling a ginger at him. Her advisor quickly excused them; not liking the glint that was in the intimidating mans eyes.

"Really, Amino sama, you shouldn't tease Hiei san by… by kissing him like that!" he spluttered once the door shut behind them. "Do you realize how you act when you're drunk?"

"Hidari, I'm not drunk _yet_," his leader drawled, taking a swig from the flask that had been strapped to her belt. "And yes, I do realize how I'm behaving. At this point, the alcohol makes me not care about it. It's quite invigorating, really."

"Then… why are you acting drunk?" her advisor questioned, eyes wide in curiosity. The human woman dropped onto a nearby pelt, taking another drink.

"Hiei's never seen me drunk," she shrugged, swirling the liquid around in its container. "I thought it would be… amusing, to see his reaction."

"Has it been so far? Amusing, I mean?"

"Some," she admitted. It was quiet a moment as she collected her thoughts, and they could distantly hear the sounds of howling in the chambers beyond. "He got that look in his eyes again, though…"

"What look?" Hidari questioned. He hadn't noticed anything abnormal about the fire demon, other than his intense, choking aura, but he was sure that for the fire demon, that was normal.

His leader hesitated, downing half of the flask in one gulp. "Like… like he doesn't know… me…" Her advisor scooted over next to her, ears tilted forward curiously.

"What do you mean, Amino sama?" he asked softly. His shoulder just barely brushed hers in a sign of comfort, and she took a deep breath.

"I've changed here, haven't I Hidari?" the ningen demanded, eyes narrowing in thought. "I'm no longer the same girl who first stumbled into camp, barely able to defend herself. Now I am the strongest here-I am the pack leader. I'm Gahir sama."

"That you are," her right-hand-man nodded, voice low. Looking at her, he knew she was distraught. She was biting her lip in an uncharacteristic sign of confusion, and her brows were furrowed in thought. It seemed she was indeed in turmoil.

"I've changed so much…" she whispered, looking down at her open palms. "Perhaps… Hiei does love the girl I once was… but he doesn't know _me. _He doesn't know the pack leader, and he certainly doesn't know Gahir sama… he doesn't love me." Her voice faded off as her throat constricted with emotion, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Amino sama…"

"But… Yuki kun does," she sniffed, finishing off the last of the flask with a sigh. "He told me… told me it wouldn't be long before we… before we become lovers... how does Youkai mating work, Hidari?"

The wolf had certainly not been expecting that. "Erm… well, first you go through the courtship period, during which you may chose to be lovers or not… that normally lasts at least six months…" he murmured, fidgeting in his seat. His face was turning redder and redder at the awkwardness of the situation. He had not been expecting to give this speech until he had his own pups…

"But what of the marking?" the girl questioned, scooting around so she was facing him. If the smell of booze was not in the air around her, she would be just like a young adult with those curious eyes. "A few of the mothers let me look at their marks. How is it made?"

Hidari cleared his throat, feeling blood rush to his face. "Well… during, ah… the mating process, at the point of… um… climax… the male will bite, the, ah, female just above her collarbone… as he bites he injects a bit of his ki into the wound. That is how a bond is formed between a male and female…"

"Does it hurt? Being bitten, I mean?" Akiho asked eagerly. She could feel the blood pulsing to her head, knew that by now she _was_ drunk, but didn't care.

"Err… I suppose, for a moment," he murmured uncomfortably. "I wouldn't know the female aspect of it as well as the male side…" Akiho had just opened her mouth to ask another question when the door creaked open and the twins scuttled in, her armor in hand.

"Amino sama," they greeted in unison, bowing as they approached her.

"I apologize for calling you so abruptly," Akiho murmured, giving them a lopsided grin.

"It's no problem, Amino sama," Gameyu protested. They sat down next to here, gently beginning to tie the strips of leather around her arms, careful to tie them tight enough so that they wouldn't fall off.

"We'll gladly serve you at any time of the day," Fuyu added, frowning as a strip proved especially difficult.

"Are either of you, by chance, being courted?" Akiho asked abruptly, a glitter entering her eyes. Hidari knew that look. It never brought anything good.

"I have, once," the second admitted, a blush on her face. "Over a year ago…"

"I'm considering entering one," the other added.

"What would you do," the human began, twisting her arms to make it easier for them to continue their work, "If you couldn't choose between two suitors?" The twins paused mid tie, blinking up at her in surprise.

"Is this, perhaps, about Hiroyuki san and…?"

"Hiei? Yes, actually, it is," their leader sighed. She leaned back as they began strapping on her leg plates, their faces marred with a frown as they contemplated her situation.

"You needn't make a decision right away, correct?" the first questioned, a mischievous grin growing on her face. Her twin, seeming to catch onto her thoughts, grinned as well.

"Well, no…"

"Then…" the second continued, her grin growing, "Why not enjoy what they have to offer…?"

"Huh?" Akiho questioned, eyes blinking owlishly.

"Have fun with them," The first added. "Enjoy your time with them so that when you _do _make a decision, you'll know you've made the right choice."

Their leader took in their words, her own smile sneaking onto her face. Hidari mentally shuddered at the predator-like expression. This would definitely _not_ be good. "You two are… brilliant! That's the best idea I've heard in ages!"

"We're finished," Akiho rose to her feet, flexing and stretching her arms to be sure of her comfort. "Thank you, both of you. Now, Hidari, let's head out. We're needed in the throne room. And! Don't let Hiei or Yuki know about this conversation, or I'll tell Saki about that time you had too much to drink and went around yelling-!"

"You are a cruel woman indeed," Hidari interrupted, sweat pouring down his face. "I agree, Amino sama, I will not say anything."

"Good, let's go."

* * *

"Damn. Not a single sighting," Akiho grimaced, lowering herself gently to the ground. They had spent hours looking for something, anything that would lead them to the Yahroog spies on the border. So far, they had seen nothing, smelled nothing, and heard nothing. To make matters worse, her wound had stretched open, and due to the alcohol numbing her senses, she had not noticed it until Hiroyuki's keen nose had smelled the blood leaking onto her shirt. Hiei, Yuki, Hidari and Kurama surrounded her as the other five members of their group set up camp.

"Hn. Foolish onna," the fire demon snorted softly, crouching down next to her. He watched as Kurama gently peeled the pelt from her stomach, nose scrunching slightly at the stench of blood that permeated the air. The red liquid was slowly leaking from the injury trickling off her stomach onto the dirt below.

"Bit worse for wear, I guess," she gasped, grimacing when a piece of her shirt stuck to the wound. The sky was darkening by the minute, the blood red hue still clinging even in darkness.

"A bit?" Hiroyuki exclaimed, sending her a fierce flare. "Didn't I tell you I'd carry you if it started hurting?"

"Yes, you did," she said gently, calmly. "But, as I said before, I couldn't feel it. It's the alcohol, remember?" The girl released a hiss as Kurama placed a rag upon her stomach, the foul smelling leaking soaking into the fabric.

"To prevent further bleeding," he explained. "No more walking for tonight."

As they slowly began to disperse, Akiho called out: "Hiei…? Can we speak for a moment?" The apparition complied with her request, staying by her side until the others left.

"…What is it?"

"I've decided…" she began nervously, chewing on her lip, "…that each night, while we're out here at least, I'll spend time with one of you. We'll alternate every other night and I thought… if you're ok with it… tonight could be your night…"

The fire demon blinked at her words. He certainly did not like the thought of her alone with the wolf, but it would also give him a chance of regaining her trust. "Hn."

"Is that a yes, the girl teased, wincing a moment later as her stomach clenched in pain. "I'm sorry it has to be under such conditions, though…"

"Any time with you is worth it," the demon grunted, scooting closer to her. He gently put an arm around her shoulders, careful not to jostle her around too much.

"So poetic," Akiho giggled, ignoring his raised eyebrow. She rested her head against his chest, a small sigh escaping her lips. Taking a deep breath, she vaguely noticed that he smelled like burning wood and the forest, a smell that had always comforted her, before their separation. Oddly enough, it still did, even after all this time. "You smell good…"

"Hn. Are you still drunk?" he snorted, pulling her closer regardless.

"No. At least, I don't think so… I'm terrible at figuring it out. Hidari says I act like a madwoman when I've had too much to drink. What do you think? Did I do anything… embarrassing?" she mumbled sleepily, her breath ghosting across the skin upon his neck. It distantly smelled of booze, but thankfully it wasn't as strong as earlier.

"Hn. You only flashed a few of our group members…"

"What?" he cry caused their campmates to look at them quizzically, and she embarrassedly lowered her voice. "What do you mean, I _flashed_ them?"

"You exposed yourself."

"I wouldn't…! There's no way I…!" The grin on his face made her pause, a frown on her own. "You're lying!

"Hn. You're just easy to fool," he chuckled. The girl next to him pouted a childish tilt to her head. Deciding that she was going to get the last laugh, she laid her head against his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously when she wriggled closer, but chose to ignore it. A few minutes later her eyes drifted closed, as if in sleep and her breathing slowed.

The fire demon was content to just hold her in his arms, even while she slept. So he did nothing when her leg wrapped around one of his. And he did noting when her arms wrapped around his waist, thinking merely that it was odd for her to move so much in her sleep. What _did_ catch his attention, however, was the fact that her head was somehow right next to his, and her lips were brushing against his skin ever so lightly. _That_, he knew was not normal for someone to do in their sleep.

He could already feel his body betraying him, becoming aroused at such a simple touch. "Onna…" Then he could feel her lips break into a smile against his flesh, teasing in their actions.

"Is it really me that's so easy to fool?" She questioned softly, so low he could barely hear her. The fire demon tried to shove his less-than-pure thoughts from his mind, shifting uncomfortably within her hold.

"Do you realize what you're doing…?"

"Of course I do," Akiho snorted, rolling her eyes. "You men always ask that! A woman is capable of bestowing advances upon the opposite sex, you know."

"Hn. You rarely made such advances before…"

"Yes, well, as you can imagine, I've changed a bit since then," she murmured. "You didn't expect me to stay a blushing virgin forever, did you?"

"Hn."

They stayed together in companionable silence, mulling over their own thoughts. Akiho sighed in content, tightening her arms around his mid section. It had been so long since they'd held each other like this, and she knew without a doubt that she had desperately missed it. That thought brought another, one that she couldn't push away.

Did he miss her those three years they were apart? Had he thought of her during the day, as she so often had with him? The thought nagged at her for the better part of ten minutes, before she couldn't contain it.

"Did you miss me?" The fire demon blinked owlishly at her, confusion clear on his face. "While I was gone…" she began again, blushing at the look on his face. "Did you miss me…?"

He adjusted his grip on her, a frown on his face. "…What do you mean, onna…?"

Akiho pulled closer to him, not wanting him to see the troubled emotions upon her face. "Did you ever think of me? Even once?" she questioned softly.

His eyes almost softened as understanding came to him, and he gently took her chin in hand and turned her face up to his. "Hn. I thought of you every moment." And then her lip began to tremble, and he was sure she was going to cry.

But then her voice called out, not in the slightest bit trembling: "Nii chan, Hiei's going to take me to a stream to wash up." The apparition raised an eyebrow, but took his queue. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the growl emanating from the albino.

"Be carefully," Kurama warned, eyes flickering golden in the light of the fire. "We are in hostile territory…"

Neither of them spoke, but soon they were gone, speeding into the forest at unimaginable speeds. The fire demon stopped at a secluded location, keeping her within his arms. "Hn. You should know that there is no water source for miles," he grunted. He gently sat down against a fallen tree trunk, placing her carefully upon his lap.

The girl turned to him, her lip still trembling slightly. "Maybe I just… just didn't want anyone… watching…" Then the fire demon found himself yet again off-guard as she pressed her lips against his. Only this time, she was kissing him in earnest, in need, as he had longed to do since he'd found her.

It took no more coaxing then that to have him clutching her closer, wanting, and needing the contact that only she could provide. He could feel her heartbeat quickening as he passed the seam of her lips, claiming it as he had done so long ago. "I missed you…: she whispered softly, wrapping her arms slowly around his neck. "So… much…"

The apparition pulled her closer still, holding her to his chest tightly. It had been far too long since he'd been able to hold her in such a way, and he didn't plan on letting go any time soon. He was yanked from his possessive thoughts when he felt her rub against him, straddling his lap in a way that'd she'd been too embarrassed to do three years ago. Not one to complain about something in his favor, the fire demon pulled down the collar of his shirt, brushing his lips against the spots she liked the most.

Akiho felt like she was on fire. Her nerves were standing on edge, waiting for the smallest movement and amplifying it to unimaginable proportions. She could feel his fangs brush against her collarbone, pressing against her skin. Sweat was beginning to cover her skin in a thin layer, and she gasped when his hand trailed beneath her shirt. It felt so _good_…

And so it surprised her when she felt a searing pain in her head, jolting her out of her pleasure. "Hi…Hiei…! Nngh…!"

"What is it, onna?" he demanded, pulling away from her with a frown. He watched in growing concern as she suddenly clutched her head in between her hands, a groan escaping her lips. Her eyelids were shut tightly and she rocked back in forth, moaning all the while. "Onna? What's wrong?" When he received no answer he reached out with his ki, probing at her aura to try and discover the problem.

Darkness was hanging around her head, swirling around like a storm cloud. That was not normal. Unsure of what to do, he picked her up in his arms and raced back to the camp, careful not to jostle her around too much. "Hold on, onna…"

* * *

**Ok, I tried to type a little bit of a longer chapter for you guys as an apology for not updating in so of the reason was due to the fact that I had no access to a computer, but also because I was having a bit of a writing block. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all continue! -Master of all Perverts out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quote of the Day:**

-Be careful the environment you choose for it will shape you; be careful the friends you choose for you will become like them. **W. Clement Stone**

* * *

His leader was a mess. Her hair had escaped from it's braid, the loose tendrils sticking to her skin with a thin sheen of sweat. Eyes rolled as she convulsed, until only the whites showed. They scrambled to hold her flailing limbs to the forest floor, wincing as a crackling blue energy surrounded her body. The energy pinched along their bare arms, burning and snapping like the flames of a fire. Even with the added difficulty, they fought against the pain and attempted to hold down their shrieking leader. He was not surprised when the albino wolf snapped.

"This is your fault!" The fire demon remained silent, his body rigged, as he watched the woman writhing on the ground. "She hasn't had a fit in weeks! As soon as you showed up, everythings gone wrong!"

"This is foolishness!" the kitsune shouted, flinching as the girls arm slipped past his hold to thwack him in the face. "You may fight as much as you wish later! Come help us hold her!"

Hiroyuki sent the apparition one last heated glare before rushing over to his would-be-lover, cradling her head firmly within his hands.

"Akiho..."

"Onna..."

"Amino sama..."

* * *

"Mama, wake up already!" She could feel the sunlight against her cheeks, the wind playing with strands of her long hair.

"What am I doing here, Chuukichi...?" she questioned, brow furrowing. The girl blinked slowly, eyes adjusting to the strong light. She was laying upon a grassy hill next to a copse of trees, her son and the sightless man standing next to her.

Mr. Man sniffed. "Why, indeed." The girl ignored his statement, looking towards her son questioningly. It seemed she was used to the older mans oddities.

"You were with daddy, remember?" the boy chirped. He sat down next to her, patting her knee companionably.

"Yes...we were..." She paused, a blush settling across her tan skin. There was no way she was going to describe _that_ to her her own child, wheither he was dead or not. Some things were just too embarrassing. "Um..."

"You were about to have sex, mama," Chuukichi said, rather bluntly. Akiho began to choke. How did he...? He was just a child! He should have no idea what that even was!

"Your son is dead," Mr. Man grunted, tapping his foot impatiently. "As such, he is much more knowledgeable than you would expect. Indeed, he knows much more than _you_, that's for sure. Especially when it comes to Reikai matters."

Akiho blushed as her child, suddenly impatiant, plopped down into her lap, settling down with a smug grin. "It's normal for you and daddy to want to have sex mama." Leaning into her embrace, he added, "And I wouldn't mind a little brother either." It was official. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Who wouldn't, when your own child and a rather creepy old man covered in blood were lecturing you about your sex life? This was much, much too stressful. Akiho wanted a beer. Better yet, some strong vodka.

"But...uh...why am I here?" she questioned, blushing darker still when the boy on her lap smiled up to her. Why did all of the strange things in this world seem to happen to her? The kami had to be laughing at her.

Mr. Man stopped his agitated foot tapping, gaze snapping to her flustered face. "You were brought here because of your...activities, with the fire demon."

"Um...not that we were going to ah, do anything..." she muttered. The elderly man gave her a skeptical look, but allowed her to continue. "But...what does my, uh, 'activities', as you put it, have anything to do with you...?"

He paced before her, scowling down at the green grass being trampled beneath his feet. Akiho had a feeling he did this alot, with that exact from on his face. "It is my responsibility to watch over you, for the time being," he growled. "By order of Reikai."

"Wait...so...your my guardian angel?" she said. She withheld her giggles, trying not to anger the formidable man. Oh, he was definitely not what one would expect a guardian angel to be. For one, he was covered in blood. Two, he was easily angered and often glared. He didn't even have wings, unless he hid them beneath his brown robe. Although, now that she thought about it, he did speak in riddles quite often.

"Ningens," Mr. Man scoffed. He glared at a rock blocking his way, and they watched in amusement as the rock suddenly levitated above the ground, before chucking itself into the nearby trees. "I am not what you call a guardian angel. I am simply a man forced to work with you for a few weeks. Now, back to business. Do you or do you not realize your physical attractiion to the fire demon?" She blushed, but reluctantly nodded. Her son nodded as well, his head bobbing enthusiastically.

"Of course mama's attracted to him! They made _me _didn't they?"

Mr. Man chose to ignore the childs outburst. "And you are also attracted to the wolf, Hiroyuki. However, you are currently conflicted upon which man you wish to mate with." If possible, her face darkened. "Until you have chosen which you wish to spend your life with, you may not, I repeat, _may not,_ have sexual relations with either of them. Am I clear?"

"...Very..."

"Aww, don't be embarrassed mama," Chuukichi cooed, patting her knee. "Just choose daddy and you can have sex as much as you want!" Akiho couldn't hold it back any longer. Her shoulders shook, and her son looked up at her in worry. "Mama...?" The child blinked as his mother suddenly burst out laughing, tears trickling down her face.

"Too...strange," she gasped, holding her sides as a grin flashed across her face.

"We have precious time left," the man grunted, raising a brow at her outburst. "Your comrades in Makai are about to wake you up. Remember, no sex."

"I...I'll remember."

Chuukichi threw his arms around his mother waist, a wide smile on his cheeks. "You need to smile more, mama," he scolded, wriggling around in her grip. "I'll see you soon. Tell daddy that I say hi."

"But...honey..."

"He'll believe you mama. You know how i've been watching you? Well, I've watched him too. He was sad when I died, too, even if he doesn't show it. Bye, mama."

"Chuukichi..."

* * *

The fire demon tensed at the sound of his child's name leaving the girls lips, even as her body ceased its thrashing. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, sweat soaking her clothing from head to toe. "Akiho, Akiho chan, wake up," the avatar called, gently patting the girls cheeks. Her eyes closed as a shuddering breath left her lungs, her body stilll shaking with small tremors.

"Nii...chan..."

The group let out a collective sigh, shoulders losing their tense tilt as their leader slowly, slowly cracked open her eyes. "You've had another fit," Hidari supplied, ears swiveling around. "Amino sama...did you have another vision...?"

"Vision?" Kurama repeated, a frown marring his perfect face. He looked questioningly towards the advisor, frown increasing when the man fidgeted.

"Amino sama...has had fits before,"the wolf supplied. "They began a few months ago...and every time she has had a vision."

"What sort of visions?" he demanded. He whiped a trail of sweat from her face, watching her glazed eyes. She was awake, but her mind was not working. Her body was most likely in shock from the intense thrashing. "What does she see in them?"

The kind man hesitated, almost sighing in relief when Hiroyuki answered for him. "She dreams of her lost child. That he is living and smiling, speaking to her of things to come."

The avatar halted his actions, eyes widening in surprise. This did not bode well. It was most certainly _not _normal to have 'visions' of your dead child. Had his sister received some sort of brain damage during the harsh life she had lived these past few years? Or was it simply delusions from a heart broken mother? Either way, it wasn't good.

"...Chuukichi..." Her voice croaked, a silly smile crossing her face. Her head lolled to the side as she looked up at the red haired avatar, reaching up a trembling hand. He clasped it within his own, sending her a strained smile.

"You need sleep, Akiho chan. Don't tire yourself out."

The girl shook her head, licking her dry lips. "I've seen...Chuukichi. He says...says he's watched Hiei...that he says hi..." The kitsune sent a worried glance to her advisor, gulping when the man merely shrugged.

"Akiho chan..."

His sentence was cut short as a snarl shot through the clearing, causing its members to tense in warning. Stepping from the shadows came eight wolves, their bodies crouched and threatening. "Well well," a she demon purred, her voice sticky with contempt. "What have we here?"

"Yahroog clansmen!" Akiho snarled. It seemed their leader had come back to her senses as she struggled to her feet with the help of her advisor. Her comrades surrounded her in two circles, with Hiei, Hiroyuki, Hidari, and Kurama within the inner ring. "How _dare _you tresspass upon our lands!"

A pitch black wofl stepped foreward, an arrogant grin upon his face. "Coming from a clan who relies upon a _woman _to lead them?"

"A woman who's cracked in the head, at that," another added. Their enemies chuckled mirthlessly, tails twitchin in agitation. They circled the Gahir tribesmen slowly, leisurely, as if they knew they could overpower them. Frankly, it pissed Akiho off.

"Hidari," the woman murmured, holding out her hand expectantly.

Her advisor faithfully handed his leader the flask, ignoring the dissaproving glare both the fire demon and the albino shot him. No matter how scary the men were, there was no one who could command him except for his leader. As she downed the last of her reserves, the woman let her aura flare out threateningly. The Yahroog spies shifted at the sudden increase in ki, ears flattening as they leapt back and snarled.

The she demon stepped foreward, cocking her hip out and placing her hand upon it mockingly. "You are indeed powerful," the woman admitted, a fang hanging from her top lip in a smirk. She took an obvious sniff of the air, nose crinkling. "But you're obviously wounded, weak. I would guess from your stomach, with the way you stand." Akiho let loose her own snarl, gripping the aforementioned area within her hand. "Touchy, are we?"

"I will only warn you once!" Akiho grunted, pushing herself away from her advisor. She would not show weakness in front of her enemies, would rather die than admit it to scum like them. "Leave my lands! Leave now, and I will let you escape with your lives."

The man from before snorted before stepping up next to the she demon, tail flicking arrogantly. "You can't possibly be serious," he said. "Why would we listen to a woman? And a ningen woman at that! The Gahir tribe must have fallen greatly, to rely upon a weak human to lead them." He sniffed in a way that reminded her of Mr. Man, and even though she was not a demon, her vision almost turned red.

"Don't you dare speak of Amino sama in such a way!" She looked at her advisor in surprise. Never in the years that she had been pack leader had she ever, ever heard her second in command speak in such a tone. One full of so much anger that it made her shiver. "You are but a speck of dust when compared to her!"

"Such a good, tame dog you are," a wolf snickered. "Following your master without a thought!"

"Enough," the she wolf exclaimed, cuffing the man upon the ear. "We have not come for idle banter." She turned her gaze to the human before her, yellow eyes calculating. "Come, Amino sama. Our king wishes to meet the great woman who has defeated his army."

Akiho narrowed her eyes. "And how did he realize that I am a woman?"

"As we were retreating, you were struck down, correct? I was by my Lords side when your pelt was sliced open. It was quite obvious when your chest was exposed."

"If he wished to meet me, why go to these lengths?" Akiho demanded. She shifted her stance, keeping her enemies within sight. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, distracting her. They couldn't have come with just eight soldiers, could they? Had they really underestimated them that much? "Why kill unnecessary lives, when he could simply ask for an audience with me?"

The she demon laughed at that, setting the rest of the group on edge. "He does not wish to simply meet you," she finally chuckled. "He wishes to keep you."

Akiho stiffened at that. "What do you mean, 'keep'?" The clearing was growing darker and darker as the night continued its course, worsening because of the flickering fire that was about to pucker out. She shifted nervously, spreading her legs to prepare for attack. As a human, she could not see in the darkness as well as her companions could. This could be very dangerous indeed.

"Why, as his mate, of course. Such strong leaders would produce even stronger heirs, which is necessary to keep their bloodline strong within the clan," the woman said, grinning. "You could control both the Yahroog lands _and _the Gahir lands with such power."

"You will not take her." The fire demon had his sword out, crimson eyes narrowed in his anger. His ki rolled darkly around him, almost suffocating in its intensity. "Insolent whelps."

"You'll not come willingly, than?" the other demon questioned, eyes shining. It was obvious he wanted a fight.

"Never!" Akiho spat. It was that which sparked the resulting battle.

* * *

Her wounds burned. The alcohol could only numb so much, and it quickly drained away until there was nothing but agonizing pain. She was aware of the snarls and shouts around her, of the sound of ripping flesh and clashing claws. Her friends surrounded her in a protective circle, protecting her from the frenzied fight. Now and again she would be forced to fight an enemy wolf that had broken their defences, but it only last a moment before he was yanked back into the melee.

She watched as if in a dream as Hidari howled and attacked a man a head taller than him, not at all surprised when the man was quickly dispatched into the rough bark of a tree trunk. Kurama nii wielded his rose whip with a glorious flare, snapping around the wrists and throats of his attackers to embed large, blood covered thorns into their skin. Her albino suitor grinned in the face of battle, his white pelt splattered with blood, as he ripped and clawed at the foreign wolves. Next to her Hiei skillfully sliced at the demons, using his ki to set fire to those who strayed too close to her.

It was then that she felt that nagging fear in the back of her mind again. At this rate, the battle would not last long. Surely these couldn't be the Yahroog's strongest men? There was something wrong with this situation, something that she couldn't quite seem to unearth. It made no sense to send men who were weaker than your enemy, unless they had some sort of strategy in mind. Were they simply a distraction? Perhaps by sending this troop of soldiers to distract her and her top men, the leader of the Yahroog would try to attack her main forces while they were busy elsewheres. But no, that didn't quite seem right either.

A moment later, she had her answer. Distracted by her thoughts, Akiho did not notice when two wolves threw themselves from the cover of the trees. They were faster than the others, almost rivaling the fire demons speed, and easily made it past the barrier around her. One threw himself toward the fire apparition, as the other wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hiei!" She struggled within the strange man's hold, gagging at the smell that rolled off him. It seemed the Yahroog found it unecessary to bathe. Her wound throbbed, and she felt her body curl into a tight ball as the pain racked her body. Her eyes widened as the man sped off, with her still in his arms. She watched as the fire demon blocked an attack from the wolf, crimson eyes wide as he shouted out her name. "HIEI!" That last scream was all that she remembered, before darkness washed over her.

* * *

**-Hides behind a shield- So...I know what you're gonna say. I haven't updated in forever, and when I do, I leave a huge cliffy...hehehe...I realize the chapters shorter than usual, but please forgive me. I've had immense writers block, and I'm getting prepared to graduate, so I've been very busy. I promise to update again with the next month or two. Thank you for reading, and please, please review! :) -Master of all Perv's, out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quote of the day:**

"Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength." -August Wilson

* * *

It was dark. Darker then the nights spent within the main caves, where the fire flickered and sent shadows racing across ones vision. Here there was no fire, no stars to see by. Only a faint trickle of light from the farthest wall, its delicate tendrils just barely reaching under what she assumed was a door. She cursed her humanity in that moment, frustrated at her inferior vision. Her companions would have easily been able to see in this dank, piss smelling room.

It took no time at all for her to notice that her wound had reopened as she felt the flash of pain and the slow trickle making its way down her abdomen and down the inside of her thigh. Ignoring the pain, she struggled against her bonds, wincing as the caked metal bit into her wrists. Her feet were similarly shackled. A stiffness was entering her shoulders, an ache that set her teeth on edge. It would not be long now before she was unable to hold herself upright, and her wrists would become cut to the bone if she were to let the shackles hold up her weight.

"I see you are awake now, woman," a voice called from the darkness. Akiho tensed, staving off the exhaustion that clung to her limbs as she searched in vain to find the owner of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

There was a chuckle to her right, closer than it had been before. "I don't believe you're in the position to be making demands, _Gahir sama._" She felt something flutter against her cheek and she recoiled in disgust. "Fiesty, aren't you?"

The voice was definitely male, she decided, mind a whirl in her thoughts. She was strapped to a wall, hanging perhaps a few inches off of the ground, with her wound open and bleeding, and was alone with a strange man. This was not good. If she had been at her peak, without a wound to slow her, it would have been easy to break free of her bonds. As it were, in this state she had little hope of escaping.

"You're wound has reopened," the man observed. Akiho snarled into the darkness, staring into the spot that looked like it held a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "I could heal you, if you only asked."

She spat in what she hoped was his direction, growling, "I will ask for nothing from the likes of cowards and murderers."

"Such a pity," the man said. She felt something touch her cheek again and bit in the direction of the object, smirking as her teetch found soft flesh. "Now, now, no need for such animosity." At first the man tried to gently pry her from his hand but as she held on stubbornly she heard his growl of anger. "Let go, wrench." When there was a sharp, stinging pain that dug into her stomach the girl gasped, releasing his appandage as spots swam before her eyes. It felt like he had punched her already torn flesh.

"B...bastard!" His answering chuckle only made her anger grow tenfold. "You cowardly, bum licking pile of piss! Sniveling, looby headed piece of...!"

"I see I've unleashed your rather nasty side," the man said with amusement. His yellow eyes flashed in the darkness, and Akiho snarled in his direction. If only her feet were free, then she could kick the miserable scut in his... "It's rather...arousing." A sudden movement had her gasping as he appeared before her, body pressed tightly against hers. It hurt her stomach to be smushed against his in such a way, and it took her a moment to regain her senses as the world tilted around her. "You are rather attractive, for a human. Very powerful, too, though at the moment you're not much trouble."

"Let-let me go! What do you think you're doing?"

Something pressed against the spot between her legs, and the Gahir leader realized with disgust that it was a certain part of the other man's anatomy that she really, REALLY wanted to rip off. "You should know what this is. Though you are naive, I can smell that you are not untouched. In fact, I believe your body has not been touched in quite a long time, if the signs are anything to go by."

It was then that she decided she really despised this man. Not only for capturing her while in her weakest state, or even for locking her in a room where she couldn't see anything. No, she despised him for the way he was making her body react. No matter how much her mind was disgusted by this man, her body, which indeed had not been touched in a very long time, loved the attention. Already the apex of her thighs was becoming uncomfortably hot and the places he was touching her tingled in delight. She clamped her legs shut, or at least as much as the shackles would allow, as his chuckle tickled against her ear. It made her both disgusted and flushed, and she cursed her betraying body.

"A very, very long time," he murmured. As his lips grazed against her sensitive flesh, she could not hold back a small whimper. "You know you want it, Gahir sama. May as well give in to your desires, while the offer is still on the table." His arms wrapped around her midsection, pulling her tight against his chest. "I would even release you from your bonds, for a time."

"N-no..." she said through gritted teeth, attempting to push him away with trembling hands. The attempt, however, ended in failure. The male only pulled her closer, his chuckle rumbling through his chest only causing her to feel even warmer.

"Come, Gahir sama," he chided. "You may as well enjoy your stay here. This place will be your home from here on out."

"What?"

"My pups will need their mother close by, it is only natural for you to stay. If you cooperate, I'll even let you out of this room. It'd b much more comfortable than a rock wall, I can assure you." As he spoke his body pressed closer and closer, one of his hands slipping to her back-side.

Akiho could feel the blood rushing through her ears, so distracting that it was becoming difficult to think. What was it she was fighting for? If he would let her down from these cursed shackles, it'd be so much easier to move. Plus, her wrists would no longer hurt so much... She shook her head, mentally scolding herself. Giving in was NOT the way.

"R-release me this instant!" Her struggle began again with renewed vigor as she deliberately ignored her body's responses. Who knew when her comrades would come to save her, and it would be most embarrassing to be caught in a compromising situation with the man who had basically kidnapped her. That was not an option, in her opinion. "I refuse to bed a strange, flea bitten wolf!"

In a mere moment he had his hand against her throat, eyes gleaming red in the darkness. "And here I was trying to be kind, _bitch." _His voice was no longer amused, she thought wrly. Claws pricked her tender skin, and soon small trickles of blood were traveling down her slender neck. "Do you realize how easily I could snap your neck right now?"

"I can guess."

"Insolent whelp," he snarled. "If you had only cooperated, I would not have had the trouble of dealing with you."

"So sorry. Must be because I'm such a bitch," she spat. Her vision swam as his hand tightened, spots flickering before her eyes. It was becoming more and more difficult to breath, and if things kept up, it wouldn't be long before she passed out.

The man snorted, shifting his grip upon her neck so that it was slightly easier to breath. "You are lucky I've decided to keep you, Gahir sama," he said. She could hear how deeply his breath escaped his mouth. It was clear he was on the edge of his patience.

"I am not your pet."

"Oh, but you will be." His fangs flashed in a smirk, and Akiho felt a growing panic beginning in her gut. This man was_ not_ stable. He based his decisions off of instinct and followed his impulses without hesitation, almost in the same way that Yusuke would. The only problem was, unlike Yusuke, this demon was radiating evil intentions. He wouldn't bat an eyelash at the prospect of killing her. "Now, sleep, you troublesome wench." The last thing she felt was his hand tightening around her throat.

* * *

Kurama had never been much for curse words. They were rather unnecessary, in his opinion. In this case, however, it could not be helped. "Fuck!"

The bodies of the slain wolves were staining the grass a deep red around them as they paced restlessly, frantically searching for a plan. He had known something was off when their opponents were so weak, but he had been so busy fighting that he had not noticed the aura of two strange wolves hiding in the bushes. Neither, it seemed, had anyone else. The fire demon had been closest to the human girl, but the stronger of the two had attacked him, preventing him from saving his lover. Now said fire demon was trembling in fury, his aura whipping wildly around him. His eyes were tinged pink, on the edge of a violent rampage.

"We have to go after her!" Hiroyuki said, tail thrashing around behind him. Looking at Hidari for backup, the other demon hastily added, "She's badly injured!"

"How do you suggest we find her?" the kitsune demanded. He pulled at his red locks, kicking a stray rock in his frustration. "Even if we knew where their encampment is, there is bound to be a large amount of security surrounding her. It would be foolish to simply run in without a plan!" He kept his eyes on his companion, his concern growing by the second. It was obvious he was trying to calm himself, but by the tense line of his shoulders, it looked as if he was losing the battle, and quickly.

"We must track them," Hiroyuki argued. "Once we find their camp we will lay low until we come up with a suitable plan. Is that acceptable?"

"Hn. We're agreed." Kurama raised a brow at his friend, but nodded his assent. Hopefully this small assent would help calm the mans rage. If not, there would be no stopping him until he had the girl back safe and sound in his arms. And even then it would be unlikely that he would release her for a few days.

"Let's go then. We do not want to lose the scent."

Looking up into the bloodred sky, Kurama sighed. When he got home, he was going to take a nice long nap and take a week off of work, Koenma be damned.

* * *

Akiho decided she didn't like the dark. Nor did she like the stink of the cave that she was in. A mixture of mold, blood, and piss. Speaking of which, she really, _really _had to go. She couldn't tell how long it had been since she'd passed out, but it felt like hours. And being female, there was no way she was just going to, well, _go_, where she was standing. It was indecent. And disgusting. Right now, she really missed Ningenkai and it's modern plumbing.

"Let me out of here!" she shouted. Her voice echoed in the small space, making her wince as her ears rang. "D'ya hear me, bastards?" She heard what suspiciously sounded like snickering from behind the closed door, and she let her eyes smolder in its direction. "As soon as I'm outta these shackles, I'm kicking your asses first!" That shut them up, at least.

Sighing in a rather pitiful way, the human was left alone with her thoughts. What was she going to do? It wasn't like she had a lot of options. Until she regained her strength, there was no way she'd be able to escape from her bonds. The best she could do for now was wait until her comrades found her. "_Which could take days," _she thought sourly. And in just a few days, the Yahroog chief could easily have impregnated her already. He hadn't touched her much yet, but she was sure that once he calmed down he would be back to finish what he had started. So, really, she was screwed._"This is not good." _

It was cold in this room. Cold and damp. This was the first time she had been gone from her clan for years, and she felt a pang of home sickness. She missed telling stories by the roaring fires that clustered around the mouth of the cave, missed the warm fur pelts that she slept on every night. Whereas her caves were filled with the warm chatter of friends, this one was so quiet that it put her nerves on edge. It felt so strange, going from being surrounded by hundreds of wolves to being completely alone. She didn't like it.

_"Hiei...Hidari...Hiroyuki...Nii chan...please find me..."_

* * *

"You're finally here." Akiho blinked, disoriented for a moment at the flickering lights above her. Sitting up, she realized that they were stars. Looking around, she discovered that she was sitting on a grassy knoll in the middle of a park, of all things. The grass was the brightest green she had seen in a long time, and felt her heart clench. She was in Ningenkai. "Well, are you going to stand up or not?"

Mr. Man stood a few feet away from her, his sightless gaze strangely kind in the darkness. "Oh...I must have fallen asleep," she muttered, scrambling to her feet. Right now she appreciated the fact that she could feel no pain, because from the looks of it, her wound was becoming infected. "This is..."

"Ningenkai, yes," he interrupted, turning in a flurry of black. She stood still for a moment, looking at him in astonishment. Every time she had seen him before, Mr. Man was wearing a rather torn, bloodied robe, yet here he was standing in front of her in a trimmed black suit. "Are you coming?"

She quickened her steps, grumbling something suspiciously like 'bastard' beneath her breath. She followed him along a dirt trail that lead deeper into the forest, yet again cursing her human eyes for being so useless in the dark. They passed beneath a wooden archway covered with roses, bursting upon a small clearing that shone with the light of the full moon. Mr. Man abruptly stopped within the middle of the clearing, his back to hers. It was strange that she had never noticed how tall he was until now, when he was wearing such a nice suit. "Do you recognize this place?" His voice was unusually soft, barely above a whisper.

Akiho shook her head in confusion, looking around for a second time. To her right, hidden beneath the shadows of the surrounding trees, sat a small mound of what looked like rocks to her, but from this view she could not be sure. "No...not at all."

"Go on. You're a curious one. Look at what you've found." Not needing further encouragement, the brunette slowly trekked towards the strange object. Kneeling before it, a small gasp left her lips.

It was a tombstone.

Not just any tombstone, either. On its speckled gray surface were the words... "Chuukichi..."

Mr. Man watched her for a moment, his usually white eyes flickering black within the darkness. "Yes, your son's tomb. This, my dear, is the same clearing...the very same clearing that your young one was taken from you that night, so long ago."

Her heart clenched tightly within her chest, and she could not fight the tear that escaped her eyes. Sitting before the small platform was a pile of fresh, purple flowers. "...Why show me this now? What is your reasoning behind this?"

"I simply thought you would wish to know that your friends have not forgotten your son," he murmured. "After all, fresh flowers don't pick themselves."

Akiho whirled around, wiping the tears from her face."Is there...there any chance we could see them?" she pleaded. "Just for a moment?" The man seemed to consider her words for a moment, tilting his head down in thought.

"...Come here, then. Hold onto my arm, it'll be much quicker this way." She rushed to obey his command, the prospect of seeing her friends for the first time in years making her heart beat all the faster. Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, Kuwabara, and Yusuke...she missed them all dearly. Hesitating for only a moment, she gently took the stiff material of his suit jacket into her hands. Considering he was dead, his arm was radiating a lot of heat. "Now, hang on. You may get a bit dizzy..."

Dizzy didn't even begin to explain it. As soon as he finished speaking the world tilted around her and she gripped his arm in terror. Colors swirled together, greens, blues, browns, all collected together until the world around her became as dark as her cave had been. And just as suddenly as all the light had gone, it all came back with a burst. She was momentarily disorientated at the sudden brightness of the room before her.

Now they stood within what could be nothing other than Genkai's temple, with the traditional straw mats and red, arched ceilings. Looking towards the sound of laughter, Akiho couldn't help but smile. All of her friends sat in the center of the room, passing around what looked suspiciously like a whiskey bottle. They looked almost exactly as she had left them, with the exception of Keiko, who's hair had grown to her waist.

"D'ya think they'll be back soon?" Kuwabara questioned, his voice only slightly slurred.

"Hope so. I mean, pretty boy was supposed to be back two days ago. Either they've found something, or they're stuck," Yusuke shrugged, chugging down a large gulp of the scorching liquid. He scratched the back of his slicked back hair in thought, peering in her direction. Even knowing that he shouldn't be able to see her, Akiho felt anxious standing before them. After all, the last time she had seen them she had worn normal, modern clothes. Now, she was wearing a pair of scratchy trousers and a bloodied brown pelt for a shirt. Nothing like they had ever seen. She felt rather...dirty, and wondered when the last time she had taken a bath was.

"Oh, I hope they found something," Yukina said. Her voice was still the same quiet, timid tone that she knew and loved. "I miss Akiho chan dreadfully..."

"Don't worry, Yukina my sweet. We'll find her eventually. I will not rest in peace until we find her."

Shizuru snorted at that, brushing back her long brown hair from her face. "Just be sure you don't say that when hot head's around."

"I still can't believe he finally told you he was Yukina's sister. Though, it didn't come as a surprise when he challenged your right to date her afterwards," the detective grinned. "So, how did you convince him to let you date her again?"

"My Yukina talked to him..."

"Nii kun was only being protective," the quiet girl countered, a pretty blush settling on her face. "He really isn't that mean..."

As they continued to chat, Akiho spent the time looking at their faces, memorizing every little detail that she had forgotten. The pitch of their voices, the ringing of their laughter. It was as if she was waking up from a deep, dark dream. It took her a few minutes to notice that Mr. Man was standing next to her.

"...Why did you bring me here?" she whispered. Blushing, she added, "Not that I am ungratefull..."

"...When you wake up, you must make your decision," he finally said. She was astonished to hear his voice crack. Never before had he shown this much expression on his face. He looked...sad. It didn't suite him, she mused. He looked much livelier when he was angry.

"What decision?"

"You must choose whom you will mate." That made her pause, her mouth opening in a silent 'oh'. He rubbed his arms as if cold, before continuing. "I am sorry it must come to a head so quickly...yet it cannot be helped. Time is short."

Akiho took a deep, calming breath, willing her pulse to calm and her rushing thoughts to settle. "I think...I could do that," she finally murmured. "I don't know if what I am doing is right...but it _feels_ right." She placed her palm across her heart, willing him to believe her.

Looking down at her, a small, strained smile flittered across his cheeks. "And that is all that I ask of you. There is no 'right' or 'wrong' in these situations, young one. It simply is."

The girl nodded, a determined tilt taking hold in her stance. No more running. No more hiding. She had to make a choice, right here and now. And just as Fiyor had predicted only days ago, her heart had known the answer all along.

"Take my arm, it's time for you to wake up..."

* * *

**So, another short chapter. A special thanks to VioletNatured. Your enthusiasm about my story made me both inspired enough, and guilty enough, to get my butt into gear and try to finish this story. I can promise you that the next chapter will be the last. **

**And, for anyone who has an interest, I would like to explain what inspired me to begin this story in the first place. Oddly enough, it was the story of Joan of Arc. As some of you may already know, she's a saint who, during the 1400's or so, saw visions of God and so on and so forth. She was the main inspiration behind Akiho's 'visions', although they are not religious as hers were. The rest of the story was tumbled together from my own experiences and twisted to fit within a story involving demons and seperate dimensions. XD Well, that's pretty much it all. Any questions, please feel free to ask. Also, please, please review. (As I stated above, they inspire me to update faster, so, really, it's in your best interest)**

**-Master of Perv's, out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this is the last chapter folks. :) I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing. Also, a special thanks for those of you who've actually stuck with me for so long, because, as you well know, I'm a bit of an unpredictable updater. **

**Special thanks to:**

**dancearound-9: For writing possibly the longest review I have ever received, and reviewing multiple chapters.**

**dragonwingedangel: For reviewing many, if not all, of my chapters.**

**Nanisan, Sultana V, Feather's Shadow, and Everyone else: For simply stopping by and reading (If I forgot a name or two, please forgive this forgetful authoress)**

**Reminder****: Higadji is the name of the Yahroog pack leader. The name was only mentioned once, so I realize some of you may have forgotten by now. The * marks the spot just before the lemon scene, so if you'd rather skip it, continue reading after the next *. **

* * *

**Quote(s) of the Day:**

"Begin doing what you want to do now. We are not living in eternity. We have only this moment, sparkling like a star in our hand-and melting like a snowflake." -M.B. Ray

"I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naive or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman."-Anais Nin

* * *

Waking up wasn't nearly as exciting as she had thought it would be. Her shoulders ached, her wrists were cracked and bleeding, and her eyesight was as terrible as before. The room still smelled of piss and mold. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but certainly not this. Perhaps she had imagined her friends bursting into her prison, taking her down from these cursed chains, to tell her everything was alright and that she wouldn't have to worry any more. This was, of course, not the case. In reality, they were not there to save her. In reality, she was hanging a foot in the air, her powers weakened, without some sort of devious way to escape her bonds. Akiho sighed, wincing as the cuffs bit ever deeper into her wrists. They felt worn to the bone already.

_"Now...what to do...?" _The girl shifted anxiously, casting her eyes around within the small space, praying for something, anything, to present itself to her. By her estimation a day had already passed within this hell hole, perhaps more. The Yahroog chief had visited her scant hours before, and by now his anger was most likely waning. It wouldn't be long before he came back, more than ready to force himself upon her.

As she was craning her head to look to her left, Akiho was surprised to find no pain emanating from her midsection. Stretching experimentally, she pulled herself to her full height, grinning when her stomach proved pain free. She had no idea why her previously spine tingling wound was suddenly reacting as if it had never been there, but she did know that there was no more blood trickling from it, and there was no pain, which meant there was nothing to drain her power. _"As Yusuke would say, it's time to kick some ass!"_

Gritting her teeth against the pain, the human tugged against the cuffs holding her wrists. They didn't budge. _"Hmm...Would probably be best to try and break one side first. Wouldn't want to break a leg once I got my hands free." _She closed her eyes, concentrating her energy into her left leg. Then, when she could push no more of the swirling energy towards the appendage, she swung out with all her might. In the silence she could hear the stone crumbling beneath her, and sighed when her leg dangled freely in the air. The shackle still hung around her ankle, but its anchor had been ripped from the wall. Working quickly, she did the same with her left arm, and then her right, wincing as fresh blood trickled down her arms. She was just beginning the process with her right foot, when the sound of jangling met her ears.

The light from beneath the door flickered as a pair of feet appeared, the door shaking on its hinges as the guard cursed and fumbled with his keys. And suddenly the room was blindingly bright as the firelight spilled in, temporarily blinding her.

"Oi, what's goin' on in here?"

* * *

"There are five more guarding the south exit." Hidari listened with a cocked ear, face contorted into a frown. So, that made twenty guards in all. Perhaps more inside. All with a level B or higher. On their own, a few level B demons could be easily overcome. But twenty? Maybe even more? No, this definitely didn't bode well.

"...We've merely come for Akiho chan," Kurama murmured. "If we have the main group distract them, we could send in our fastest to retrieve her. We go in, we come out. Simple, yet possible, if we're careful."

"Or one of us could simply sneak in," Hiroyuki said. They sat in a small circle, a basic outline of the Yahroog compound drawn in the dirt in front of them. Everyone of their faces was drawn into a tight grimace, ears twitching madly as they listened for any sign that the enemy had found them. Looking at the Jaganshi, the albino reluctantly added, "You have the power to control minds. Anyone you would meet on the way there could be easily silenced."

"Hn. It would be simpler to just kill them than waste my time wrestling with their mind."

"But if someone were to come across a body, the alarm would be raised...!"

"Enough," the Kitsune interrupted. "No one goes in alone. It's much too risky. They would only increase security after a break in, and then we would have no chance of rescuing her at all."

"I say we stick to the distraction plan," Hidari piped in. His usually kind eyes were twisted in fury. "Jaganshi san and Kurama san can sneak inside their defenses while the rest of us distract the guards. You two are the fastest, and they should not know who you are, nor the extent of your powers. The rest of us are strong enough to hold them off for the time being. But you must be quick."

"...Agreed. The Jaganshi and Kurama san would be the best for the job. They are the quickest," Hiroyuki said. Kurama was almost amused to find that the man looked completely disgusted after his declaration. He was, however, rather satisfied that the man could put aside his own pride for the safety of the woman he was courting.

"I think it would be best if I lead the attack on the main forces," Hidari said. His face flushed as they all turned to look at him, ears twitching down. "I am next in line after Amino sama. If they realize that I'm here, a few of them may become overzealous and try to capture me. I need only to be excessively loud and arrogant to catch their attention. I can do this, if it is for Amino sama."

The albino wolf stood abruptly, fangs glinting in a smirk as his tail swished behind him. "Well, no time to waste. Let's go, Hidari. We'll get the others to follow our lead, while you two save Akiho." As the fire demon was passing him, Hiroyuki muttered, "You'd better bring her back safe."

"Hn."

* * *

_"Shit." _With her other leg still stuck in the wall, she was definitely at a disadvantage. Not only that, but her vision was blurred from the sudden change in light, causing multicolored dots to swim in front of her eyes.

"Hey, what're you doin', off o' yer shackles?" the guard questioned, blinking slow, yellow eyes down at her. In his hand was what looked like a spear, too long to properly use in this small space. He was a big brute of a man, standing at perhaps seven feet tall, and three times her width. The muscles on his arms were probably as large as her midsection. It was like facing a tree. A big, stupid, stubborn tree.

"They fell, sir," she whimpered, biting the inside of her cheek. There were so many other things she'd like to say to the idiot, but for now she would play the part of a defenseless prisoner. "Came right out, they did. I only moved the slightest bit, sir, as they sting into your wrists, a'fore they slide right outta place. I didn't mean to, sir, honest I didn't...!"

"Shut yer gob," he grunted. Akiho mentally cheered as the man set his spear against the wall, casually walking over to her. "The master won't like this." The brute rubbed his thick chin thoughtfully, shrugging his shoulders a moment later. "Well, ain't much ta do 'bout it. Yer other leg's still stuck, so no way ye'd sneak past me."

Akiho simply nodded as the man turned his back to her, a grin crossing her face. She concentrated her ki, easily breaking the last shackle holding her to the wall. Before the man could even turn around to see what had caused the noise she was behind him, the spear in hand. He froze as the cold metal pressed against the soft flesh of his neck. "On your knees." The man did as he was told, large ears swiveling madly. "Now lay on the floor, with you're hands on the back of your head. Now, you sniveling pile of dung." It took only a little prodding with the weapon to have the man cooperate, and she quickly ripped a slice of fur from his shirt.

It wouldn't hold the man for long, but it was better than nothing. Once his wrists were tied together, she promptly whacked him on the head with the blunt edge of the spear. Hopefully he would sleep until she left. If not, she would be far enough out of their grasp to leave fairly easily. She dragged the gigantic man farther into the cave, hiding him within the shadows near her previous perch.

The girl cautiously peeked out from behind the door, spear clenched in her hands. The corridor beyond was lit with sputtering torches, casting shadows across the wall. No one else was in the vicinity. _"This thing is too large to move around quickly," _she thought, looking up at the weapon with a frown. She clasped the spear in both hands before bringing the wooden handle down upon her raised knee, the wood cracking like a gunshot. Now it was half its previous size, much easier to use in smaller spaces, and much lighter and easier to carry for someone her size.

Sending a quick prayer to the gods, she slipped into the corridor, green eyes glinting in the light.

* * *

"Stand aside, weaklings!" Hiroyuki tried his best not to snicker in the background, only half succeeding as a snort left him moments later. It was just so entertaining watching Hidari, one of the most shy, polite men in his pack, speak and pose so oddly. The slightly shorter man stood on a tall outcropping of brown rock, standing with his feet braced apart and his arm held out before him dramatically. He even had an arrogant smirk upon his face. Never before had he seen the meek man act in such a way. There was no way he would let him forget about this little incident. Perhaps he'd let Hidari's woman know, too. "I, the great Hidari, second greatest next to Gahir sama, am here to destroy you!" Oh, he was definitely telling.

Shaking himself from his musings, the white wolf took in the scrambling wolves gathering beneath them. There were quite a few of them, all at least a level B, who, though thoroughly confused at the moment, would be prepared to defend their territory in moments. He was only mildly surprised that they were so disorganized for such a large tribe, but shrugged it off. It would only aide them in their efforts to free Akiho. Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out a flash of red hair flash through the trees, and silently sent a prayer to the gods. _"Let her be safe. Please, let her be safe."_

He crouched as the rival clan began their advance, a snarl pulling back the corners of his lips. As an aging black wolf approached he leaped, his howl echoing throughout the area.

* * *

Akiho grunted, scrunching her nose as the man's neck snapped, bones crunching beneath her fingertips. She let his body slide to the floor, pulling the spear out of another man's back and wiping the blood off on his tunic. The bodies of at least ten men lay on the rocks at her feet, their eyes sightless, blood trickling from the various gashes along their bodies. _"No way to hide them..."_ Shrugging she took off down another tunnel, gripping her spear tightly in her right hand.

She had been running around for the last ten minutes, attempting to find an exit to no avail. The security was surprisingly lax within the cave's twisting corridors and caverns, something that almost appalled her, but made it all the easier for her to escape.

"_Where's the damn way out?" _She dared not to speak aloud and give away her position, even though demonic hearing could probably hear her hurried footsteps and the chains dangling around her wrists and ankles. The brunette paused at an intersection, tentatively reaching out with her ki. Sensing a slightly larger aura to the left, a grin spread across her face. _"Time for payback, Higadji!" _Adjusting her grip upon the weapon in her right hand, she tread cautiously into the smaller entrance, slowing her breathing to remain calm. _"Fifty feet…forty…thirty…twenty…ten…there's the little bastard!" _

Releasing her energy in a large burst, she stepped into the flickering cavern, smirking at the large man who jumped to his feet with wide eyes. "Hello, Higadji."

* * *

He was pissed. Red flickered at the edges of his vision as his claws sunk into the flesh of his palm, gnashing his teeth as he attempted to calm his raging instincts. "The bastards _touched _her!" he barked, voice thick with murderous intent.

Kurama's green eyes were unusually dark, even for the dank smelling room. "Yes…but they did not finish the deed," he murmured. "Never-the-less, they _will_ pay for this. Look, here," he pointed towards the holes in the wall, "She pulled them out of the wall, and the guard has been disposed of."

The apparition reigned in his whirling ki, eyes flickering red one last time before returning to its typical crimson. "Hn. She's wandering around somewhere, then."

They left the darkness of the cell, looking around the corridor critically. Hiei ripped the cloth form his forehead, closing his eyes as the Jagan glowed a violent purple-red. As his comrade searched for any trace of his sisters scent, the kitsune took a deep breath of the stifling air within the cave. He detected the faint, metallic sheen of blood to his left.

"Fox, she's farther in…"

A sudden, familiar ki exploded farther into the compound, causing them to jump and face towards the left hall. "Seems they've pissed her off…" the kitsune chuckled. "Well, shall we?" A grunt was his only answer, and he ran to catch up with his quickly disappearing comrade.

* * *

"Hmph. And how, exactly, did you escape your cell?" His voice grated against her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Leaning against the doorway she twirled the spear in front of her, allowing her ki to wrap around the weapon, and grinned at the nervousness within his eyes.

"Mmm…you didn't have the smartest guard outside my cell," she practically purred. She peered at the sharp edge of the spear, pressed it against her thumb, and watched as blood beaded against the soft surface. "He was easy to knock out, once I'd pulled these from the wall." The girl jangled the shackle for emphasis, wiping the blood against her already ruined tunic.

"My men should be here soon, so no matter."

"You mean the ones in the corridors? Already disposed of, sadly," she said. Making her voice as solemn as she could manage, she added, "They wouldn't listen when I asked them to let me pass."

The man snarled at her tone, flexing his clawed hands as he stalked towards her. "Impudent little human…you need some sense knocked into that thick skull of yours. A pity, really, that I'll have to mar your flesh. Though, you do not have to be pretty to create my heir."

"You arrogant bastard." Akiho widened her stance, bracing herself for any sort of impact from the unpredictable man. "If you couldn't defeat me on the battle field with your clan, what makes you think you can defeat me now?"

They circled one another, eyes trained intensely upon their opponents face. Muscles tensed in preparation. "Simple, wench. You're already injured. I will simply play with you until you faint from blood loss. Once you no longer are able to fight against me, I will have my way with you."

She made a fairly impressive snarl. "You're sick, Higadji. That runs a little too close to necrophilia for my tastes. What, are you unable to find a female to willingly lie with you while she's still conscious?"

Akiho was ready for the lunge that her remark illicit from the short tempered man, easily dodging his outstretched claws. As the large man twisted his bulk to rake his sharpened nails across her midsection she hefted the spear in her right arm, slicing at his exposed arm. Stepping back to try and gain a bit of distance from him, she cursed colorfully as the rocky terrain made her foot slip, sending her toppling to the floor.

Higadji noticed the mistake and swooped in, his foot colliding with her side as she tried to pick herself up from the uneven floor. She gasped as her body slammed into the wall. The air was knocked from her lungs and the edges of her vision flickered dangerously. She could taste the metallic taint of blood.

"How _dare_ you insult me!" The leader's voice boomed in the small space, echoing faintly into the surrounding caves and corridors. "_Bitch!" _

She grunted as he scrabbled over to her side, lifting her into the air by her braid. It hurt more than she cared to admit, and cursed herself for not cutting it like she'd thought not a week before. Her vision was still blurred yet she didn't need it to smell the stink of the animal holding her. He shoved his gritty face into hers, his clenched teeth twisted into a mockery of a smile.

Akiho struggled against his hold, scrabbling her blunt nails against his flesh before digging them into his wrist. Blood welled up beneath her fingertips but he only grinned the wider. "You need to learn your place, woman. Bow to your master."

"Fuck…you…!" She cried out as he yanked especially hard on her long tresses. The girl attempted to gather her feet beneath her but realized with dismay that he was holding her a foot above the ground. _"Damn, this isn't going the way it was supposed to!" _

"Hmm…you're not easy to break," he murmured. The human winced as he reached up with his free hand to brush his claws against her cheek, blood welling up beneath the sharp instruments. "All the more fun for me." He cackled at his own words, fangs glinting in the torchlight.

And suddenly she was shoved against the wall, hissing as the sharp edges dug into her back. His hand dug into her throat, constricting her air and making dots explode before her eyes. It wasn't long before his other hand found the waistband of her shorts and tugged insistently. "N…No!"

"I will enjoy breaking you, my dear," he whispered against the tender skin of her ear. She shivered in revulsion as his hand slipped lower, and lower…

And then the whole room was filled with chaos. The yellow eyed wolf was suddenly gone from her vision as she sucked in beautiful air through her now un-constricted throat, slumped on the rocky floor. Massaging her aching neck, the girl panted as she surveyed the scene before her. The slim body of her Nii-chan crouched before her, rose whip out and ready for danger. Past him she could hear the slashing and ripping of flesh, the cursing and screams of death.

The red-head looked back at her, a grim smile breaking out across from her face. "Just in time, ne, Akiho?" Akiho nodded, eyes brimming with tears at the sound of his wonderful, musical voice. He crossed the short distance between them, tucking the rose whip back into the recesses of his long hair. "Does your throat hurt?"

"Little," she managed to croak. She closed her eyes as her brother gently wiped the blood from her face, placing his hand against her forehead comfortingly. They could still hear the sound of combat in the background, but it was slowly lessening by the moment. Just as suddenly as they had come in, she was suddenly swooped into a pair of familiar, warm arms.

The fire demon held her tightly against his chest bridal style, a low growl vibrating deep within his throat. She hooked one arm around his midsection, breathing a sigh of relief as he place his nose next to her neck, taking a moment to reacquaint himself with her scent. His voice, when he spoke, was hoarse from sizzling anger. "Are you all right, onna?"

"Mmhm. Just some…scratches." Her voice cracked from the strain. His embrace was warm and comforting, and she realized with a jolt how exhausted she was. The only sleep she had gotten within the last two days had been brief and interrupted, and hanging from shackles in a dank cave for who knows how long hadn't helped. There was nothing more she wanted to do than snuggle up under a comforter and fall asleep. "I _was_ going to kick his ass…you interrupted before I could."

"Hn. Foolish onna," he whispered. The human ignored it in favor of enjoying the smell of burning wood and trees that lingered on his clothing. Gods, she loved that smell.

"We should leave while we are at an advantage," Kurama interrupted. He ignored the almost imperceptible sigh of impatience that escaped the apparition, green eyes darting about as he surveyed the corridor. "Thanks to Akiho, many of the guards are already disposed of. Hidari and the others cannot hold their distraction for much longer."

Akiho stirred at that, forehead creasing in a frown. "Hidari's being a distraction…?"

"Yes, but they are outnumbered. We must hurry."

The girl wriggled out of Hiei's grip, ignoring his stubborn hold on her. "It'll be faster this way. Besides, I'm not so injured that I can't walk," she murmured. She laced her fingers through his, keeping her voice low and soft. His youki was swirling around him in an angry imitation of a tornado full of barely restrained anger. The man who had touched her was dead, yet the anger had barely been released. "C'mon, hot-head. Time to kick ass."

* * *

He grinned at the sensation of flesh ripping against his claws, blood oozing down the length of his arm as he clenched the demons heart and yanked it from his chest. The organ landed on the ground with a wet splash as he moved onto his next victim, claws glistening red in the twilight. His sensitive nose picked up on the smell of blood, fear, and anger all at once which swirled together to create a unique flavor that sent tingles up his spine. All demons enjoyed a good battle, after all, even the seemingly peaceful ones.

As another wolf stepped up to fill the place of his fallen comrade he noticed a flash of red and black flash from the entrance. Moments later the Jaganshi, Kurama, and Akiho stood behind them, taking in the scene with battle-ready eyes. "Hidari!" Yanking his head towards the escapees, the shorter man grinned and let loose a deep, gravelly howl.

"You haven't seen the last of me, whelps!" the brown haired wolf cried, clutching at his tunic dramatically. He ignored the snickering noise coming from the albino. "One of these days, you will bow down to me!" And with no further ado, the second-hand-man turned tail and ran into the forest, his comrades close behind.

"Ne, Hidari, since when have _you _been so…er, dramatic?" his leader questioned from his right. They continued their headlong rush into the forest, ears strained to hear the tell-tale sound of pursuit.

"Anything for you, Akiho sama."

"I am _so _telling Saki!"

* * *

"_You must make a decision. You must choose whom you shall mate"_

Sitting next to a warm fire in her den, surrounded by her pack-mates' comforting chatter, the words that she had pushed to the back of her mind intruded upon her happy reunion. Sitting at the center fire were all her friends, wolf, fire demon, and kitsune alike, including herself. She laughed and clapped along with all the others as a younger cub attempted to show off in front of the tribe, yet it did not reach her eyes.

Standing up to stretch her abused muscles, the human caught the eye of Fiyor and crooked a finger at her. Distancing themselves far enough not to be heard and pretending to be interested in the twin bundles in her arms, the girl blushed at the other woman's scrutiny.

"When you chose one over the other…" she began, biting her bottom lip as she looked towards her friends. Hiroyuki was wrestling with his younger brother, grinning as he ruffled the flustered boys hair. Hiei merely sat contentedly by the fire, mumbling now and then to the red-head sitting next to him. She could tell by the tilt of his shoulders that he was irritated that he could not hear their conversation. Taking a deep breath, she plowed forwards. "When you chose one over the other, did he suffer? The one you left behind?"

The black haired wolf rocked her children as she thought, cooing down at the small bundles. Looking up at her leader with curious eyes, she replied, "He was momentarily disappointed, as any would be. But just as the sun continues to rise every day, so too did he. Soon enough he got over it and moved along."

Akiho gently placed her finger in one of the pup's fists, smiling wistfully as he eagerly grasped the appendage. "I…know what I must do," she said. "But it doesn't make it any easier to do."

"No, I suppose it does not," the she demon agreed. She shifted the bundle in her arms, offering the child to her leader. The woman readily took the baby into her arms, eyes sparkling. "Ah, you've made your decision then?"

It was dreadfully silent for a moment. "…Yes."

"I am happy for you, Amino sama. Whichever you choose, I wish you great happiness," Fiyor said. She raised a brow as the girl blushed, seemingly lost in her thoughts. After a few more minutes of paying attention to the babies, Akiho excused herself and reluctantly headed towards the fire. _"If my knees continue to wobble like this I'll fall flat on my face!"_ Her steps slowed the closer she came to the fire as she dragged her feet, dreading the coming confrontation. In that moment she felt like her old self, shy and hesitant and _scared._

Clearing her throat, she managed to croak, "Yuki…? Can we speak for a moment…?" The albino raised a brow at her, took one look at her face, and quickly excused himself from his comrade's presence. He placed an arm around her shoulder, steering her towards the entrance of the cave, aware the entire way of the red eyes boring a hole into his back.

The light outside was tinged purple, the last rays of the sunlight lingering as darkness descended. One could just make out the cloak of stars that was slowly beginning to cover the sky, and could easily see the shining, dirty red orb that was Makai's moon. Before them the night was eerily silent compared to the noise of the cave behind them.

"Akiho…" She gulped, turning to look up at the tall man beside her. His usually cheery countenance was gone, replaced by worry. Instinctively she reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, fingers lingering on his pale skin. Regaining herself she pulled back her hand, freezing when he took the appendage to lay his cheek against her palm. He closed his eyes, placing a small kiss against the sensitive skin. "…You've made up your mind…"

"Yuki…I-I'm so, so sorry…" The girl felt the familiar sting of tears and fought to keep them at bay. He had to be hurting far worse than her, after all. She swallowed the lump in her throat, searching for something, anything to explain herself. To erase that look from his face, as if he'd had his teeth pulled. "I…I really do care for you…I just can't…can't get him out of m-my head…"

She was caught off guard as she was suddenly tugged into his arms, his pelt rough against her skin. "I guess I knew from the beginning that you'd choose him, should he ever come back to you," he murmured. Hidden within the strength of his arms, Akiho found it impossible to hold back the tears. He ran his hands through her hair, a rumble echoing through his chest. "The way you spoke about him, your eyes always sparkled beneath the pain. I knew that I could never replace that spot he's taken within your heart. Didn't stop me from trying, of course." His chuckle had little energy behind it.

He pulled her tighter against him and she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face against the front of his shirt. They were silent, lost in one another's arms as they realized the full extent of what was happening. "I…never meant to hurt you…"she said.

He rubbed her upper back, placing a small kiss at the crown of her head. "I know…Sometimes the fates throw us into a path that we otherwise would avoid…Yet we become stronger for it." His voice was soft and kind but she could easily hear the pain lacing his every word. She felt like the lowest kind of scum. A moment later he gently pulled her away from his body, looking down at her with shining blue eyes. "Can I ask one last thing of you…?"

Her answer was immediate. "Anything."

"One last kiss?" With the thumping of her heart thundering in her ears, she could only nod. The wolf demon swiftly swooped down to take possession of her lips, pulling her tightly against his strong chest. She clutched him in earnest, pouring all of her emotions into that one kiss, willing him to understand.

A snarl had them braking apart, blinking over at the apparition who stood a few feet away. "H-Hiei..!" Hiroyuki tugged her behind him.

"Jaganshi."

"Step away from her, _wolf_!" Akiho flinched at the snarled command. Knowing the apparition as well as she did she knew that he was seconds away from launching himself at the albino and spattering the walls with his blood.

The wolf demon leaned down to whisper in the girl's ear, breath tickling across her skin. "Play along, all right?" He shoved her behind him without acknowledging her befuddlement, crouching protectively before her. Voice raised, he said, "Ne, aren't _you_ supposed to be inside? _My girl_ and I were having a private chat."

A whirling, spitting aura rocketed the clearing. Twigs and pebbles flew violently in the air as the fire demons body took on a distinctly greenish hue. "You _dare…_!" His voice was gravelly and grating, more of an animal noise than a human's. A crowd of wolves peered at the commotion from the safety of the cave. Her Onii chan half crouched from his position by the fire, fingers tangled in the depths of his red hair, ready to intervene at any moment.

The two demons disappeared in a blur as they leapt at one another. Akiho squelched the instinctual urge to interrupt the two men who were currently snarling and tearing at one another. Taking a calm breath, she ran over what Hiroyuki had just said. _"Play along…play along with what?" _She winced as the albino was slammed into the rock face, creating a large crater that rained debris upon his groaning form. The wolf shook himself off, rising unsteadily to his feet, before lurching towards the apparition in a desperate tangle of limbs.

"Akiho chan…" Her eyes flickered over towards the red-head before quickly looking back towards the pummeling going on in front of them.

"Nii chan."

The kitsune propped himself up against the rock wall, keen emerald orbs keeping a close eye on the combat. He crossed his arms over his chest, choosing his words carefully. "I assume you've made your decision…?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"I choose Hiei," she whispered. Giving him a strained smile, she added, "Yuki told me he understood…dunno why he's fighting. He said 'play along', but didn't explain what I'm supposed to do."

"Hmm…" This time they both winced as the fire demon ripped the flesh along the albino's abdomen, sending the weaker man gasping to his knees. "Perhaps you should intervene, Akiho chan…"

The girl shook her head, braid buffeted by the intense flux of the fire demon impressive aura. "They'd only yell at me…and I don't know if Hiei will recognize me at this point. He's rather…animalistic."

"True," the red-head agreed. He shifted his stance, raising his brows at the colorful cursing escaping the wolf's mouth as he narrowly escaped a deadly sweep of the fire demon's claws. "However…I know of one way to get him to cooperate."

"Yes?" The girl was obviously anxious, fidgeting and biting her lip as she looked back and forth between him and the combatants.

"As you said, he's 'animalistic', which means he's reverting to his youkai form. In a few minutes I expect we'll see purple eyes surrounding his body. Now, in order to get him to calm down, you need him to realize that he needn't fight over the right to keep you."

Akiho frowned at him. "And how the hell do I do that?"

"Go onto the battlefield and hug him," the kitsune chuckled. "You do know where the mating mark is made, correct?" She nodded. "You need to bear your throat to him. Pulling down the collar of your shirt will undoubtedly help as well."

"How does _that _help?"

They paused as another well placed blow sent the albino sprawling against the rock face, the impact shaking the entire structure. "Wolves often do it as well," he murmured. "Your life vein is located in your throat. By exposing that vital area, you are basically submitting and putting your life in his hands. He won't actually hurt you, of course, but don't be surprised if he bites you in front of everyone. And I'd avoid eye contact until he seems to accept your submission."

"Wait…you mean…" the girl spluttered for a moment, blushing, before regaining herself, "You mean he'll put the mating mark on me _in front of everyone_?"

The kitsune nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. He would want everyone to know exactly who you belong to. Our fire apparition is fairly over protective, if you recall," he grinned. Thinking rapidly, he quickly added, "I'll make sure to stick around until you two return. He'll likely try to keep you to himself for a few days."

The girl took a deep breath, fidgeted with the edge of her pelt, lifted her chin, and marched out onto the field. Kurama distinctly saw her knees wobbling, and chuckled.

A hush overtook the battlefield as both men eyed her, one of them gasping in agony, the other still growling with fury. She kept her eyes fixated on his tattered blue shirt and resisted the urge to glance up into his face. Halting a few feet away from his trembling form, she slowly turned her neck to expose the white flesh of her throat and gently tugged down the collar of her shirt to expose her collarbone. A blush cloaked her face at the sudden whispers trickling from her pack mates, easily able to imagine their thoughts about the current situation. _"I'll never hear the end of this from them!"_

She gasped at the sudden burst of youki that surrounded her, turning wide eyes up at the fire demon that now held her tightly in his arms. His fangs were strangely elongated, his hair parting in two separate peaks rather than its usual singular style. The Jagan glowed between red and purple, narrowed and trained upon her. His smoldering crimson eyes made her knees quake.

Tightening his arms around her, he lowered his lips to the junction between her shoulder and neck, fangs brushing against the smooth flesh. She couldn't help the shiver that raced through her body, but managed to remain fairly still as he explored the area. As his tongue flicked across her skin the fire demon took her arms and moved them around his waist. Taking the hint, she tightly wound her arms around him, standing on tip toe to provide him better access to her soft skin. The feeling of his soft lips interspersed with the prickling of fangs made her flush with an unbearable heat. She could no longer hear the sounds of their spectators over the sound of her ragged breathing and the blood pounding in her ears. Pressed so tightly against his chest, she could feel the similar, rapid beating of his own heart. She could just barely stop herself from jumping as he suddenly snarled.

"Mine!"

Looking at the piercing gaze he sent her, and feeling compelled to answer the unspoken question, she managed a weak smile and murmured, "Yours…"

There was an even larger spike in his aura and suddenly there was an aching pain just above her collarbone. Her gasp was quickly replaced by a groan as his tongue lapped up the warm liquid, pain turning to a spine tingling pleasure.

The spectators were silent throughout this exchange, until the two newly-mated adults took off in a cloud of dust. "…Bets on who ends up on top!" Blushing to the tips of his ears, Kurama swiftly headed back to the fire, determinedly ignoring the jibes and bets hurriedly being placed.

* * *

Her body was on fire. The way his hands found every spot that she would have otherwise begged him to touch sent her whirling in the sensation. Her body trembled under his nimble hands and scorching lips until she couldn't contain her moans. Hips bucking insistently at the man laying atop her, she tugged at the restraints holding them apart.

The fire demon rumbled low in his throat and obligingly removed first their shirts and then their trousers. He ground his throbbing manhood against her loincloth, groaning in ecstasy. It had been so long since he had touched her this way. So long since he'd heard her moan his name and cry for more. It had been so long, that he was sure they wouldn't last very long. There would be plenty of time for caresses and slow lovemaking later; for now he simply needed to feel the slick, tight embrace of his mate. _"My mate." _

"Hi-Hiei…!" the girl gasped. His eyes practically glowed red as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, arching her body against his. "_Please_…!" Their bodies were already drenched in sweat and trembling with the effort of control. In no time at all he disposed of her breast band and loincloth, settling himself between her legs with a moan. He pressed the tip of his member against her entrance, breath coming loud and fast.

"Onna…get ready…" he growled. He captured her lips in a searing kiss as he thrust into her, swallowing her cries. The slick heat of her walls were both excruciating sweet and torturous as he began pounding into her. Her growing cries and gasps spurred him onwards towards that precipice that loomed before them.

He gritted his teeth, hair sticking to his sweat soaked skin, as the sound of slapping skin reverberated throughout the clearing. Looking down at the glistening, flushed woman beneath him, he felt a sudden tightness in his chest that had nothing to do with their current activities. She had chosen him. Out of all the men she knew, even after seeing that damned wolf, she had returned to him. _Him._ The forbidden child who wasn't even supposed to be alive. The one all demons spurned, and all humans feared.

Changing the angle of his penetration just the slightest bit, her felt her walls clench around him. A few more thrusts and they were crying out as they finally reached their release. He tucked her beneath his chin and rolled to his side, redistributing his weight to the ground so as not to crush her. As their harsh breathing slowly began to even out he inhaled the delicious smell of their now permanently-combined scents.

"…I never thought we'd do _this _out in the middle of a field…" the girl muttered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her face against his chest with a content sigh.

"Hn. We did this plenty of times in the wilderness…"

"Well, I didn't think the first time we did it after seeing each other again would be this way. I was imagining a nice, soft bed," she giggled. The girl reached up with a slightly trembling hand to play with his soft hair, eye lids drooping. "…What do we do now?"

"Hn?"

"I'm still the leader of the Yahroog wolf pack," she said. The human pushed herself onto her elbow, laying her face in the palm of her hand as she used her fingertips to trace his jawline. "I can't exactly leave them without someone to replace me."

"We'll stay here until you find a replacement…but you're not going to be anywhere near that wolf," he growled.

The girl chuckled and trailed her lips along his, not at all surprised by the pleased growl he emitted. "…Do you think we can come visit?" The fire demon rolled on top of her, stealing her breath with a heated kiss.

"I'll work something out, onna. Now, I don't want you talking anymore…unless you're saying my name."

* * *

Koenma looked at the excited spirit that was swerving around in his office, raising his brow as it came to a screeching halt near the front of his desk. "Now, you know what to do?"

The orb moved up and down in an imitation of an enthusiastic nod. "Yes Koenma sama!" As the child sized ruler sucked thoughtfully on his pacifier a certain cheery Botan pranced into the room.

"Everything is ready Koenma sir!" she exclaimed. She stood on first one foot then the other in barely restrained happiness, twisting the sleeves of her pink kimono between her hands. "Is it time to start?"

Looking at the screen before him the prince flushed and quickly looked away with a nod. "They seem to have, ah, already started, actually…" Clearing his throat, he added, "You may escort him now, Botan. Everything is in place and ready to go."

The spirit quickly jumped onto the back of the bubbly girls oar, hopping up and down excitedly. In no time at all they were soaring through red tinged clouds, heading towards a clearing within Makai. "I have to stop here," Botan said regretfully. Her oar hovered just within the cover of the clouds, far out of seeing and hearing range of the couple beneath them. _"Not that they would notice us anyway…they're a bit preoccupied…"_

"It's ok pretty lady," the spirit said, dancing on the edge of their craft. "What do I do now?"

"You just need to go down and wait next to them. When you see a white light you need to enter it and presto! You're done."

Without further ado the spirit let out a delighted whoop and plummeted towards the ground. The pink clad ferry girl smiled warmly before shooting off, humming to herself along the way. _"And they lived happily ever after…"_

* * *

"Oba chan!" Akiho 'oofed' as a child barreled into her arms and knocked the wind out of her. Looking down at his white hair she rubbed one of his twitching ears, grinning at his delighted purr.

"Momaru, what are you doing way out here? Aren't you supposed to be helping your father today?"

The child quickly shook his head and pouted in the way only children can do, blue eyes unbelievably bright. "Papa doesn't need my help anyway," he grumbled. "All I get to do is hold the spears…"

The brunette pushed back her shoulder length brown hair, hefting him onto her hip and wrapping her arms around him. "Have you seen Kira and Saya? Ever since they've learned to mask their ki, I can't seem to find them." The child giggled conspiratorially. "Oi, Momaru, you know _something_…"

She didn't see the bundle of limbs coming towards them until they smacked into the back of her knee, sending them tumbling to the ground in a heap in the long grass. Rising from the giggling, tickling mound, Akiho pulled one of the children into her lap. Beaming up at her was a small girl with long, tousled brown hair and gleaming red eyes.

"You didn't see us Momma!" she crowed, giggling and clutching the older woman's shirt. Another child disentangled himself from the heap and promptly plopped onto her lap, a smug smirk crossing his face. He greatly resembled the adult he was currently sitting on with his similar green eyes, yet his hair was a startling mint color.

"Hnn. We gotcha!" There were a few more minutes of scuffling as searching fingers found ticklish spots before another voice caught the children's attention.

"Oi, we missing all the fun?" The children perked up as the detective strolled into view, followed by an entourage of miscellaneous humans and demons alike.

"Uncle Yusuke!"

"Uncle Kuwabara!"

"Aunt Keiko!"

"Kitsune sama!"

Four small bundles hurtled themselves towards their preferred adult, excitedly bouncing up and down while at the same time dragging the smiling adults towards the other woman. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara were quickly followed by Keiko, Botan and Yukina. "Momaru kun, where is your father?" the ferry girl questioned.

The boy took a large sniff of the air, pointing smugly towards a wooden fence on the far side of the clearing. "There's my Otou-san!" Taking a closer look, one could see a white figure waving at them in greeting.

Rushing towards the fence, Akiho jumped into the man's waiting arms, laughing as he spun her around before setting her down with sparkling blue eyes. "Ne, Akiho, long time no see!" the wolf woofed. A low growl had him stepping away from the girl with a grin, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

The brunette rolled her eyes but obligingly stepped back into the arms of her mate. "I _told _you already, it's just a friendly greeting!" she protested, sending him a half-hearted glare. He raised an eyebrow, preferring to remain silent. Standing next to him was a boy in his early teens, astonishingly similar to the fire demon. He wore a pair of similar black trousers and leather shoes, and had the same gravity defying hair. Instead of the usual blue cut off shirt, however, he had a light green shirt and matching green eyes.

Akiho grinned and pulled the boy into a hug, ignoring his blushing face and mumbled protests at the indignant treatment. The rest of the group watched in amusement as the fire demon scooped up the young girl in his arms, propping her against his hip in a way that they had never imagined him doing before.

"Hn. Have you been practicing hiding your ki, Saya?"

"Yup! We even hid from Momma!" the girl giggled, wriggling in his grip. He looked down at the boy tugging insistently on his pants, his green eyes shining.

"Isn't that good, Otou-san?" The apparition ruffled the boys head, quirking just the smallest of smiles to him.

"Very good."

"We just gonna stand here, or are we gonna go eat some food? I'm _starving!_" the detective interrupted, rubbing his hand along his stomach for added effect.

The group slowly began to trickle towards the side of a cliff, gossiping all the while. Akiho glanced a shape moving out of the corner of her eye and bounded across the remaining ground, colliding with a sheepish, yellow-eyed wolf. "Hidari!"

"Amino sama, it's good to see you!" he exclaimed. The timid man returned her embrace, careful to keep his hands well out of questionable area's to appease the stiff fire demon's temper.

"I told you already, _you're the_ 'sama' now, not me!" the girl exhaled, punching his arm lightly. The others noted that the man instinctively flinched at the gesture. After all those years of being a fallen down drunk, old survival instincts were hard to extinguish for the man.

As they entered the large caverns within, the new comers looked around with extreme interest. They especially paid attention to the large fires and strange clothing the wolves wore. Soon, however, the group was scattered all over the place, easily mingling with the surprised species.

"Amino sama," Hidari began, ducking his ears at her half-hearted glare. "Akiho…chan?" At her nod of approval, he continued. "I was wondering…what was this announcement you had to make? You've never brought your friends from Ningenkai with you before…"

Akiho frowned, wrapping her hand around her mate's bicep as she thought it over. Looking to him for assurance, she leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "We have something to share with everyone, and figured it would be best to do it all at once," she murmured, wary of enhanced demonic hearing. She placed the palm of his hand against her belly, smile growing. "You've got another two nephews on the way, Hidari."

Said wolf demon paled, and promptly fainted. _"T-twins…! I'll never survive two of them at once!"_

The human looked at the downed man with amusement, allowing her mate to tug her into his arms. "Honestly, my children aren't _that _bad! Well, not for the first few months…" Seeing her elder son standing awkwardly a few feet away, she held out her hand with a gentle smile. "Chuukichi…still uncomfortable around wolves, are you?"

The boy strode over to them, hunching his shoulders with a pout reminiscent of his spirit self. "They're so…dirty!" he exclaimed, scrunching his nose. "How could you ever stand dating Hiro oji?"

"You're just like your father," the girl murmured, rolling her eyes. She watched as her younger children dashed among the older wolves and her friends, a deep sense of contentment filling her chest. Having them together like this made her heart soar.

"…Mine, and yours," her mates breath whispered.

"Ours…"

* * *

**The last chapter! Almost fifteen pages in all. I'd like to thank you all again for reading my work, you've all been such an awesome inspiration for me! :) Please give me your thoughts for future stories I may write. A writer always has room for improve. Hope you liked it, and thanks again! -Master of all Perv's, out!**


End file.
